kalo Kakashi jatuh cinta
by chocorange
Summary: TAMAT di cepter 18! Kakashi rela melakukan apapun demi Anko! demi Anko yg notabenenya bakalan jadi istri orang lain..
1. between friendship dan lover

**heiii. penpik pertama gue nih. hahaa.**

**pokoknya disini kakashi keren bgt deh. bagi para penggemar cowo keren itu, baca penpik gue ga bakalan nyesel. wahaha. walopun disini kehebohan yg disebapin sama kakashi belom terlalu waw bgt, tapi.. yaa baca aja dah pokoknya!**

**kalo banyak yg suka, bakalan gue bikinin kakashi yg w-o-w bgt deh. hehe. semuanya tergantung demand pasar aja. **

**pairing! : kakashi x .... (?)**

**masashi kishimoto adalah empunya naruto. kalo kakashi tentu aja punya gue! ahahahaha *evil  
**

**abis baca, tolong di ripyu. tengs.**

**:***

**

* * *

  
**

~BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP AND LOVER~

disuatu pagi yang cerah kakashi dengan buku wajibnya, icha-icha paradise, berjalan disekitar taman di desa konoha gakure.

kakashi keliatan sangat menghayati isi buku yg lagi dibaca. "hmm.. oh begitu.. hm.. yaya.. menarik sekali.."

tampaknya kakashi lagi ga waspada sampe-sampe dia gatau kalo ada sekelompok orang yang mengawasinya.

tibatiba..

" kakashiii !! kyaaaa !!" teriak segerombol cewe desa dari yang berpakaian sopan sampe yg pakeannya nekat.

semuanya berteriak histeris melihat kakashi yang rupawan lewat didepan mereka.

mereka adalah penggemar setia kakashi! menurut mereka kakashi sangat keren dan misterius selain itu dia keliatan intelek dengan selalu membaca buku sakunya(ichi-ichi paradise) itu. kakashi juga mantan anggota pasukan rahasia di konoha.

ketika dia selalu pergi menjalani misi baik yang berbahaya maupun misi ringan, para wanita itu selalu mendoakan kakashi dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

di balik sebuah tiang di ujung gang yang gelap sesosok misterius mengawasi kakashi.

kakashi kelabakan menghadapi serangan para gadis yang tidak bersenjata "maaf nona. saya harus pergi dulu.."

wanita-wanita disana tetap menarik-narik bajunya. walaupun sebenernya dia bisa aja lgsg pergi tanpa harus basabasi kaya gini. tapi prisipnya adalah jangan menjadi lelaki brengsek yang membuat wanita meneteskan air mata. (HAHAHHAHAAH).

entah prinsip siapa yang ia kutip tapi tampaknya itu kutipan dari buku sakunya.

"kakashi-san mampirlah kerumahku sesekali. aku akan membuatkan masakan yg enak untuk mu"

"kakashi-san! berkencanlah dengan ku!"

"kakashi cintakuu! aye rela dibawa abang pergi kemanapun!"

"kakashi, aku butuh kamu buat ngebenerin genteng! tolong dooo~oong.. !"

"hei kakashi.. hm.. bagaimana kalau malam ini kita main ke rumahku sebentar.. kita kan bisa melakukan banyak hal disana.."

"kakashi-kun! ajarin aku jurus menghilang dong!"

"kakashi.. punggungku gatel.. tolong di grepe dong.. "

kakashi pusing karna ngeladenin mereka satu per satu (kaya yg tertera di buku saku "gak boleh membuat wanita menderita") tapi dia harus segera menyelesaikan buku bacaannya sebelum ia diberi misi selannjutnya "oh yaampuunn.. kenapa sih mereka semua ini?" batinnya

"oke oke nona sekalian. saya pamit. saya ada urusan" kakashi menghilang dan para wanita pun lemas seketika kaya kebisan darah.

tiba2..

"hai nona-nona sekaliaann ! jangan bersedih! karna ada aku yang berjiwa muda ini akan menggantikan kakashi hatake! hahahah. salam!" seseorang dengan baju hijau ketat, sabuk kuning, kaos kaki kuning yang menggelembung, dan juga potongan rambut ala dora d'explorer.

semua mata perempuan penggemar kakashi melotot melihatnya. "siapa kau?"

dengan tangan 1 dipinggang yang satunya lagi diacungkan kedepan membentuk jempol (gaya like this kaya di fb) serta kedipan mata nan lentik juga gigi yang nge-cling dia berkata,"aku, might guy! ninja terhebat se konoha gakure! hahahah. lbh keren dari pada kakashi kan?oh pastinya.. dan tidak ada yang meragukan hal itu. benar kan nona-nona mudaku??"

fiuuhh.. angin bertiup garing didepannya. semua nona udah ngilang.

mulut guy nganga 10cm kebawah diiringi tangisan tanpa suara " hiks hiks sial! lagi2 kakashi mengungguli ku.. kenapa nasip ku beginii.. kenapa aku selalu kalah?? kenapaaaaa ??!!"

orang2 pada ngeliatin guy "ih dasar gak tau malu.. triak-triak di tempat umum.."

kakashi menyendiri di taman bermain anak2 tk konoha. dia duduk di ayunan sambil ngebaca ichia-icha paradise. dia kembali khusyuk..

"lagi ngapain kakashi-sensei?" tanya seorang wanita dari belakangnya

"oh yaampun! hh.. kau mengagetkan ku saja.." kata kakashi sambil menyembunyikan bukunya di saku celana belakangnya

"sedang apa kau disini kakashi?" tanya wanita cantik yg menggunakan dress putih bermotif bunga kecil2 dipadu dengan cardigan bewarna coklat serta wedges warna coklat senada dengan cardigannya. rambutnya pun di gulung keatas lalu ditusuk dengan sessuatu seperti sumpit. seenggaknya itu lah yang ada di pikiran kakashi. kakashi sempet terpesona juga melihat dia hari ini

"tidak, aku lagi duduk-duduk aja. kamu udah selese ngajar, aya?" tanya kakashi

"sekarang lagi istirahat siang kok. mana naruto, sakura dan sai?" tanya perempuan bernama aya ini sambil tersenyum

"oh mereka.. paling lagi latihan" jawab kakashi sambil sedikit memalingkan mukanya. malu. "dia berbeda hari ini. dia.. lebih cantik"batinnya.

"begitu yaa.."

tiba-tiba,

"bu guru bu guruuu ! ini buku apaa??" dengan indahnya mengambil buku icha-icha paradise dr kantong kakashi

"ada apa nanae? coba sini ibu lihat bukunyaa.."

"ah .. tidak! jngan dibaca.. ! ituu.. buku ituu.. !" kakashi gugup. "oh crap! bukunyaa.." batin kakashi cemas

aya mula ngebaca bukunya trs dia kaget. dia ngegeleng kearah kakashi "ini bukan buku anak-anak nanae.. ini khusus orang dewasa"

kakashi cuma nyengir "hehehe.."

tiba2 guy muncul dengan aksi! "maklum aja deh aya.. kakashi memang gituu.. ngobrol sama aku aja yuk aya!" dengan gaya sok keren nya ditambah dengan gerakan lentik bulu mata nya. duh mana tahaaann!

aya tertawa " hey guy-sensei. apa kabar mu hari ini?"

guy kesenengan "kau menanyakan kabar ku ayaa?? hehe. baiklah akan ku jawab dengan aksi yg sangat keren.."

guy langsung bergaya ala pangeran. membungkukkan badan sambil menggigit sebatang mawar (yg entah dia dapatkan dari mana) "kabar ku baik baik saja nona aya natsume.. bagaimana dengan mu?" sambil mengedipkan 1 matanya (yg lentik) serta senyum yg menyilaukan. weww~

aya lagi2 tertawa melihat guy bertindak konyol seperti itu "hahaha. guy-sensei, kabar ku juga baik.."

kakashi udah males kalo udah norak-norakan sama guy. dia ga bakal deh bisa nyaingin ke-norakkan yg guy lakuin.

"baiklah semuanya.. kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi. sampai jumpa" kakashi pun menghilang

"horeeeee.. !! aku mengalahkan kakashi kali ini.. banzaii !!" sorak sorai guy dalam hati karna sangking senangnya dia pun mengucurkan air mata dengan derasnya! wow, fantastico !

"guy-sensei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya aya yg bingung dengan sikap guy yg suka ga jelas gini

kakashi kembali menyendiri di dahan pohon untuk membaca ichi2 paradise. tapi dia gak konsen, gara-gara inget kejadian tadi

"hh. dasar guy merepotkan. buku menyebalkan.. "

tpanjang umur! tiba-tiba guy dateng nyamperin, "hai kakashii! hahaha. apa kabar semangat mudamu hari ini, teman?"

"yeah.. biasa aja guy.. " jawab kakashi sambil tiduran dan nutupin mukanya pake buku

"apakah kamu tau kakashi? tadi aku dan aya .. bla-bka-bla lalu kita berbicara tentang .. bla-bla-bla dan kita pun memutuskan untuk .. bla-bla bla. bukan kah itu sangat keren kakashiiii ?? hahaha kau pasti iri! "

kakashi hening..

"hehe. aku tau.. kau pasti sangat iri padaku.. ya kan kakashii? sampai-sampai kau malu untuk memperlihatkan mukamu. hahahaha"

kakashi makin hening

guy gregetan.. "errgh.. kakashiiii.. !!" guy ngambil buku yg nutupin mukanya

dan ternyata kakashi .. tertidur ..

guy kembali menangis tersedu,"dasar kau kakashiii..! mengesalkan sekalii.. !" (bekgronnya api berkobar tapi guy berlinang air mata dan tangannya mengepal di depan dada)

kakashi bangun dari tidurnya "hmm.. udah siang ternyata.."

kakashi merenggangkan otot2nya lalu berdiri. dan pergi menuju ke tempat makan langganan. ichiraku ramen.

"pak, udon spesialnya satu " kakashi kaget waktu liat ada ketiga muridnya disana (naruto,sakura,sai)

"hai guru kakashi.. hehehe" sapa mereka sambil cengegesan

"oh hai kalian semua.. udah selesai latihannya?" tanya kakashi sambil duduk di sebelah naruto

"tenang saja guruu..! hehe. kami semua sudah melatih jurus tim! keren banget deh jurusnya!" jawab naruto

"oh begitu. baguslah.."

mereka semua makan dengan hikmat.

"oia guru. apa tadi guru sempet ketemu sama aya-san?" tanya sakura

"iya tadi sempet ngobrol bentar. kenapa sakura?"

"ah gapapa.. "

"oia guru kakashi. apa tadi ketemu guru guy?" tanya sai

"iya tadi waktu lagi ngobrol sama aya dia tiba-tiba datang"

"oh gitu.."

mereka ber3 saling pandang mencurigakan

kakashi ngerasa ada yg dirahasiain "ada apa dengan kalian? kalian tampak aneh"

"ah gapapa kok guruu.. " mereka bertiga sok asik makan ramen masing-masing

tiba-tiba,

"eh bu guru aya sama pak guru guy??" sai (sok) keceplosan ngomong

deg! kakashi agak kaget sebentar trus nglanjutin makan ramennya belaga kaya gak ada apa-apa

"yah sayang banget mereka ga kesini. padahal suasana bakal lebih rame" kata naruto bersandiwara

tiba-tiba sakura ngomong "eh kok mereka belok ke pemandian umum sih??"

kakashi langsung noleh. yak! kakashi masuk jebakan dengan suksesnya!

mereka bertiga langsung ketawa cengegesan. seorang kakashi yg mantan anbu bisa dikecoh hanya karna urusan cinta?? sial.

kakashi lgsg ngeluarin aura yg nyeremin bikin orang pengen cepet-cepet mati "kalian iniii..."

"sukses yaa guru buat cintanyaa! hahaha. jangan sampe keduluan guru guy!" kata naruto smbil ngilang sama temen-temenya

pak pemilik kedai tersenyum "nikmati saja masa mudamu, kakashi.."

kakashi menghela nafas "nih pak, uangnya.. permisi." dia pergi dari kedai

ternyata kata anak-anak itu ga salah, emang ada guy sama aya gobrol brg di depan kedai takoyaki (kecual kata sakura yg mereka belok ke arah pemandian umum tentu aja ngaco)

"hai guy, hai aya.." kakashi nyapa mereka sambil naikin sebelah tangannya

"hai kakashi" sapa mereka barengan

"yaudah ya. pergi duluan. dahh" kakashi ngilang.

"aneh. tiba-tiba dateng, tiba-tiba pergi. padahal mau dtraktir takoyaki juga" kata guy

sebenernya kakashi gak kemana-mana. dia cuma menyembunyikan diri dari jauh untuk melihat mereka..

guy dan aya ngobrol bareng. tampak akrab.

"sebenernya ini adalah pemandangan yang bagus. yeah.. kedua temanku tampak akrab. aya juga tampak bahagia.. tapi aku.. " kakashi menghela nafas "apa aku sudah terlambat untuk ini .. untuk mendekati aya.. ? sudahlah.. "

kakashi pergi. ternyata 3murid kesayangnya ngintipin dia

"kasihan guru kakashi.."kata naruto

"hm.. kisah yang sangat rumit yaa. perasaan yg sangat mendalam.." kata sai

"huaahh..! so sweet bgt nih guru kakashi .. ngerelain aya-san demi guru guy.." sakura terharu

di rumah kakashi..

kakashi ngebuka jaket joonin nya. ngebuka ikat kepala konoha. ngebuka maskernya. ngebuka baju bagian atasnya

kakashi merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas "dalam buku ini (icha-icha paradise) dijelaskan kalo orang sering menghela nafas berarti lagi patah hati.. oh damn right.." kakashi ngeletakin buku di meja samping nya.

dia nutupin matanya pake sebelah tangannya. meredakan pikirannya yang sedang kacau. prinsip yang harus didahulukan sebagai shinobi adalah mendahulukan kerasionalan berpikir. jangan sampai hal-hal yang gak perlu membuat pikiran kacau. kakashi harus membuang semua itu.

tapi dia gak bisa.. mungkin karna perasaannya terhadap aya sudah ada sejak dulu.

aya.. kalau dia melihat kembali pada masa ia masih menjadi chunin.. aya adalah teman pertama dan juga cinta pertamanya..

kakashi tenggelam dalam pikirannya.. dan tertidur..

TOK TOK TOK!!

kakashi terbangun. ia membuka pintu.

"ya?" dengan suara yg masih ngantuk dan tanpa memakai baju atasan (tampaknya dia lupa)

"kakashi! anda dipanggil nona.. " sizune sbagai penyampai pesan menghentikan bicaranya karna ngeliat kakashi topless gitu

bentuk tubuh sempurna. otot perut dan bisepnya oke bgt. tanpa ada bekas luka. dan rambutnya berpendar sempurna terkena sinar mentari sore dan bayangin betapa kakashi tampannya tanpa ditutupi oleh masker dan ikat kepala konoha.. ! (*author mimisan parah)

sizune lgsg balik badan. dia merona. antara malu dan kagum waktu ngeliat kakashi.

"ng.. nona tsunade memanggil anda. tampaknya anda akan diberi misi" suzune ngomong sambil balik badan. gak kuat ngeliat kakashi bakal sekeren itu.

"terima kasih sizune. maaf sebelumnya." kakashi jadi ga enak ngeliat sizune malu2 ngeliat dia

"iya kakashi. ga papa" sizune lgsg pergi.

kakashi nutup pintu kamarnya "misi ya.. udah cukup lama hokage ke5 gak ngasih misi.."

kakashi berhenti didepan cermin kamarnya. dia melihat dirinya sendiri. melihat ekspresi dirinya sendiri, dia tersenyum kecut " jadi ini yg membuat guy unggul dari ku.."

"heh. tidak punya ekspresi. atau tepatnya adalah ekspresi palsu.. ? mana ada yang suka sama seseorang yg berhati dingin dan berekspresi palsu kaya gini.. " kakashi duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya.. menikmati hembusan angin sore sebelum ia berangkat menemui tsunade.

sehabis menemui tsunade, ia merenung di pohon favoritnya. ia teringat kata-kata tsunade,

" kakashi hatake! misi ini dlaksanakan besok hari. misi ini tidak teralu berat untuk mu tetapi, yang kau butuhkan untuk misi ini adalah keteguhan hati dan kesabaran. karena musuh yang kau hadapi nanti ahli dalam memanipulasi pikiran. mudah bagi mereka untuk menjatuhkanmu apabila kau tidak bisa mengontrol setiap emosi yang kau keluarkan. mengerti kakashi?"

(lagi-lagi) kakashi menghela nafas. perasaannya lagi gak enak akhir-akhir ini. cuma karena seorang perempuan aja..

"kenapa lagi sih .. !" kakashi jadi susah berkonsentrasi untuk misinya besok.

kakashi keluar dari gedung tempat kerja hokage.

kakashi ngeliat cewe cowo lagi bercanda-canda.

setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, "aya dan... guy?"

guy besok juga akan menerima misi sama seperti dia. "dia masih jalan-jalan sama aya juga? yeah right.. dia ga punya perasaan apa-apa yg ngebikin dia jadi gila.."

kakashi menatap langit sore yg mulai menggelap "i have to fight this feeling or perhaps.. erase this feeling.. "

untuk yg terakhir kalinya, untuk memastikan sesuatu kakashi ngupingin guy sama aya lagi.

guy dan aya duduk di taman. aya nanya,"guy, kamu besok bakalan pergi?"

guy tersenyum," iya nih aya. biasa.. orang keren selalu dapat misi!" guy melakukan aksi jempol 'like this'nya

"aduh. norak banget sih .." batin kakashi .

"ng.. guy, apa misi ini sama berbahayanya dengan yg sebelumnya?" kakashi menangkap adanya kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan aya.

dia inget waktu dulu mau berangkat misi bareng guy juga, dia cm disemangatin gitu aja sama aya sedangkan guy.. dalam setiap kata yg aya ucapkan buat guy selalu aja ada nada kekhawatiran disana..

kakashi tersenyum "cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh? ternyata dari dulu dia punya perasaan khusus pada mu, guy.. kali ini aku yang kalah.."

kakashi mundur perlahan. mengakui kekalahannya. dan merelakan cinta pertamanya untuk sahabatnya..

"aku harus fokus sama misi kali ini.."

* * *

**waaa! selesai. ripyu ya abang eneng sekalian. saran atopun keritik. hehe.**

**supaya eke semangat buat publish yg berikutnyee.**

**maksiihh!**

**:D**


	2. mission begin

~MISSION BEGIN~

dengan hati yang mantap tanpa ada perasaan mengganjal, Kakashi pun siap untuk berangkat.

semua joonin berkumpul di pintu gerbang konoha gakure.

hokage ke5 mengantar ke pergian para joonin " perhatian semuanya! untuk kali ini, 1 misi ditangani oleh 1 joonin. posisi kalian tidaklah berjauhan. hal ini memudahkan untuk kalian meminnta bantuan. ketika misi selesai, bantulah teman kalian yg mengalami kesulitan. usahakan setiap dari kalian tetap berkomunikasi. jelas semuanya?!"

"mengerti nona!"

"laksanakan". semua jounin pergi meninggalkan konoha.

saat meninggalkan gerbang konoha, Kakashi berangkat sebelahan sama Guy. ia melihat sesuatu melingkari pergelangan tangan Guy.

"jimat, Guy?"tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian

Guy nyengir, "iya. pemberian seseorang"

Kakashi udah menduganya. ia tidak menyesal telah memutuskan untuk mlupakan segala perasaannya sama Aya karna ia tau perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"jangan iri gitu dong, Kakashi! tapi gimana yaa, yg bisa dapet ini cuma orang-orang berkelas dan berjiwa muda! hahaha" Guy ngelawak

"aku duluan ya Guy" Kakashi ninggalin Guy dengan lawakannya yg garing itu. seperti biasa..

"heh Kakashi!!"

Kakashi berhenti. ia telah masuk ke daerah musuh. ia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya..

flashback*

waktu Kakashi diruangan Tsunade, "Kakashi, tugas mu kali ini hanya membawa pulang cucu dari tetua hokage cacat"

"hanya itu?"

"tentunya tidak cuma itu saja. cucu nenek mitarashi itu sudah hilang selama 20tahun saat siluman kyubi menyerang desa. dan dia dirawat oleh klan miaterius yang bertempat tinggal di tengah hutan terlarang"

"mengapa ia baru dicari sekarang?"

"pertanyaan bagus. setelah ia hilang diusia 2 tahun, para shinobi ditugaskan untuk mencarinya tetapi hasilnya nihil. 3 hari lalu shinobi yg berpatroli menceritakan bahwa ia melihat seseorang yg ciri-ciri nya mirip dg cucu si nenek itu."

"ciri-cirinya?"

"perempuan. rambut bewarna ungu seperti rambut nenek. warna matanya persis seperti nenek, bewarna coklat terang. yang terpenting adalah ia menggunakan kalung etnik berhiaskan 1 helai bulu elang dan 2 butir tulang yg telah diukir di samping bulu elang tersebut"

"dan nama aslinya adalah?"

"nama nya adalah Anko Mitarashi. mereka berkomunikasi tidak menggunakan bahasa seperti kita mereka gunakan sinyal2 alam. selain itu, yg paling penting adalah setiap senjata mereka dilapisi racun. jadi berhatihatilah, Kakashi"

"baiklah nona hokage."

"oia Kakashi, satu lagi. nih, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan anko tunjukan isi dari kantong ini kepadanya. tapi aku melarang mu untuk membuka kantong itu kecuali pemiliknya mengijinkanmu. mengerti?"

baiklah, Kakashi merasa misi ini akan menjadi misi yg menarik.

end of flashback*

fiuhhh. angin berhembus

Kakashi merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

tiba-tiba shuriken melayang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Kakashi sadar, di sekitarnya sudah tercipta jaring kasat mata yg apabila menyentuhnya akan mengaktifkan peledak yg kasat mata juga.

Kakashi menggunakan saringgan.

dia melihat kalau jebakan in baru dibuat sejak klan ini merasakan kehadiirannya di hutan terlarang. dengan jurusnya, Kakashi berrhasil meloloskan diri. dan langsung melempar 3 shuriken ke arah dahan2 pohon.

dengan sekilas meloncatlah sesosok wanita berambut ungu lalu ia menghilang lagi

Kakashi tersenyum simpul dalam maskernya "gotcha!"

Kakashi mengejar wanita itu "pasti dia Anko"

sosok perempuan itu sangat membaur dengan pepohonan. selain gerakannya yang sangat sulit dilihat, banyak terdapat jebakan kasat mata yang tertempel di antara pepohonan.

hari mulai gelap. Kaksahi berpikir "kenapa ia terus-terusan membuatku terus menjauh dari piggiran hutan. yang berarti menjauh dari tempat klannya berada. atau.."

KLANG KLANG KLANG!

3 kunai-kunai ditangkis Kakashi dengan cepat ".dia membuatku terperangkap di tengah hutan dan membiarkan klannya menghabisi ku"

Kakashi mengawasi sekitar dengan waspada. dia berpikir sejenak lalu membuang kunai2 yg ia pegang "saya kesini datang dengan damai tanpa mau menyakiti siapapun" Kakashi menunggu respon.

hening. Kakashi tau mereka berkomunikasi lewat gerakan tangan .

"please. saya hanya ingin berbicara dengan pemimpin kalian. saya tidak akan menempuh jalur pertempuran jika tidak diperlukan"

beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang pria dengan stelan baju dari kulit binatang dengan shuriken raksasa di punggungnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya lelaki itu tegas. matanya bewarna merah darah. terdapat codet di pelipis sebelah kanannya.

"saya Kakashi Hatake. dari konoha gakure"

"mau apa orang dari konoha datang ke wilayah klan kami? apa kamu ditugaskan untuk mengambil alih hutan ini?" tanya nya curiga. tetapi ttap dengan emosi yang sama

Kakashi mulai merasakan adanya aura yang gak enak yang menyelimuti udara sekelilingnya "mungkiin ini yang dimaksut dengan nona Tsunade. aura ini yang membuat banyak orang menjadi tidak terkendali dan akhirnya dapat membunuh diri mereka sendiri. ini aura yang tidak biasa.. " batin Kakashi.

ia pun berbicara tanpa ekspresi, setenang biasanya " tidak. saya tidak diperintahkan untuk melakukan hal itu. sAya hanya perlu berbicara dengan anda terkait misi ini"

"bicara lah"

" khawatir dengan berbicaranya saya di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini akan membuat klan mu mendengar hal yang seharusnya bukan menjadi konsumsi umum"

"hm?"

"hal ini didasari untuk menjaga kestabilan klanmu"

lelaki itu berbalik badan "okey, follow me. if you can.. " lelaki itu mulai berlari menuntun Kakashi

Kakashi mengikutinya dengan jarak 1 meter di belakang. tiba-tiba ia hilang bagai terbawa angin "oh man.. ngrepotin banget" Kakashi menyeimbangi kecepatan lari lelaki itu sehingga tidak terpisah cukup jauh. untung ia memiliki saringgan yg membantunya membaca setiap gerakan sekecil apapun

" cukup baik mengikuti gerakan ku. sebentar lagi kau akan tiba di pemukiman kami. jadi maaf.. aku harus melakukan ini.." tiba-tiba Kakashi pingsan. kesadarannya seolah di hilangkan begitu saja dengan hembusan angin. hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanya aroma pinus menyeretnya lebih jauh kedalam ketidak sadarannya

Kakashi tersadar dan ia berada didalam tenda dengan lelaki bercodet tadi. tenda yang penuh dengan peralatan berburu dan perang

"cukup cepat juga kau sadar, shinobi dari konoha"

"euh.. yang tadi lumayan juga.."Kakashi sedikit mengeluh karena kepalanya serasa habis di pukul mengguanakan besi

"lalu, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?"

"saya meminta izin mu untuk membawa kembali seseorang dari klanmu"

lelaki itu tertawa" kau berpikiran kami mengambil seseorang dari konoha? untuk apa?"

"seorang bayi, yang kalian temukan sesaat setelah terjadi kekacauan akibat ulah kyubi. bayi itu adalah cucu dari tetua konoha gakure. beliau ingin klan mu mengembalikannya"

lelaki itu tersenyum licik "apa menurutmu seseorang yg telah lama ditelantarkan akan dengan mudahnya berkeinginan untuk kembali seakan ia sangat merindukan rumahnya?heh. kau bercanda.. itu akan sia-sia"

"saya akan tetap mencoba untuk membawanya kembali ke konoha. kumohon, berilah saya izin"

lelaki itu mempertimbangkan sesuatu. tiba-tiba,

"malam jendral. makan malam dikeluarga oak akan segera dimulai" seorang pemuda rupawan membawa pesan untuk lelaki itu.

"baik. terimakasih pemberitahuannya seira putra hazel" pemuda itu pun pergi

"namanya kAya prempuan. apa dia memang laki-laki?" batin Kakashi

"baiklah pendatang, sudah kuputuskan untuk menerima mu di klan ini sampai kau dinyatakan pantas membawa gadis itu. karena.. keluar dari klan tanpa alasan yg bisa di terima oleh semua anggota klan berarti mengkhianati klan dan harus dibunuh. mengerti?"

Kakashi berpikir sesaat. ini pilihan yg cukup sulit. peluang keberhasilannya 50:50. misi tidaklah membahAyakan diri sendiri tetapi membahAyakan target. kalau diizinkan untuk memilih, ia akan mengajak duel semua anggota klan dari pada harus seperti ini

"baiklah. tapi, izinkan sAya untuk mengirim pesan kepada hokage"

"terserah kau. tapi, pakailah ini jika ingin keluar tenda. maka kau akan cepat membaur dengan klan ini, dengan alam" jendral memberi pakaian khas klan ini, seperti yang dipakainya. ia berjalan keluar tenda dan tiba2 berhenti "tolong, jangan menutupi mulutmu dengan sesuatu saat berbicara.. tidak sopan"

Kakashi mau gak mau harus mematuhinya jika ingin misi ini berhasil. ia mengirim pesan kepada Tsunade (*entah gimana caranya pokoknya nyampe dah ceritanya) yg intinya dia memerlukan waktu seminggu paling lama untuk membawa cucu nenek mitarashi konoha kembali dan keadaan memaksa Kakashi menempuh cara diplomasi.

ia menghela nafas "misi yg sedikit aneh.. tapi, cukup menantang.." katanya sambil membuka baju dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang jendral bErikan. "oh yaampun.. apa aku harus memakai ini?" Kakashi ngerasa males bgt buat make pakaian itu. karena selain terbuat dari kulit hewan (walaupun uda di halusin), bajunya tidak ada lengannya dan celananya hanya sepanjang lututnya. "dasar primitif.."

Kakashi berdiri di depan kaca. melihat dirinya tanpa ikat kepala konoha dan kain yg menutupi setengah wajahnya itu "jarang2 aku keluar tanpa penutup wajahku.. hmm."

Kakashi keluar tenda. semua tampak sepi yang ada hanya bebrapa orang yg menjaga setiap sudut wilayah ini.

Kakashi berjalan2 mengelilingi desa kecil ini untuk memperlajari kehidupan klan ini. agar memudahkan ia untuk berbaur dan cepat menyelesaikan misi.

ia melihat dari kejauhan banyak orang berkumpul di satu rumah dan makan bersama. ia ingat kata pemuda bernama seira kalau keluarga oak mengundang jendral makan malam. ternyata ini semacam kebiasaan desa tiap harinya. Kakashi memilih untuk berputar arah, tidak melewati mereka.

selama di desa ini dia harus terus membuka mata saringgannya karna ada sesuatu yg tidak biasa dengan desa ini.

setelah berjalan bebrapa menit Kakashi berkesimpulan bahwa setiap keluarga tinggal di satu rumah karena rumah di desa ini cukup lebar.

Kakashi duduk di atas sebuah batu. nerenung. memikirkan segala kemungkinan yg bisa ia lakukan untuk secepat mungkin menyelesaikan misi.

bau pinus menyeruak,

"bau ini.." Kakashi melihat ke arah kirinya. ternyata disana duduk seorang wanita. dan dia berambut ungu sperti nenek tetua hokage

"cepet juga banguunnya. pada umumnya sih oranng-oranmbaru sadar 3 hari lagi." kata wanita itu

"oh ahirnya aku bertemu dengan mu Anko Mitarashi .." Kakashi menatapnya dengan tajam

"Anko Mitarashi siapa? aku bukan Anko Mitarashi.. aku Erika putri dari edelweiss" kata Anko sambil senyum.

"dari mana kau dapatkan kalung itu? kalung itu hanya dimiliki oleh Anko Mitarashi. pemberian dari nenek tetua di desa konoha"

"kalung ini.. sudah ada sejak aku bayi. aku mendapatkannya dari keluaraga ku" perempuan itu berdiri. ada suatu perasaan yg ia sembunyiin.

ia membawa pedang kembar di sabuk belakangnya, sepatunya seperti shinobi, memakai celana setengah paha bewarna ijo tua lalu memakai stoking hitam sampai lututnya, memakai leather jacket warna ijo tua lengan panjang dan didalamnya mengguanakan t-shirt hitam yg bawahnya dimasukin ke dalem celananya. dan rambutnya.. digulung keblakang dan ditusuk dengan sumpit seperti Aya, tapi bedanya adalah rambut Anko cenderung berantakan. tapi dia terlihat keren dg gayanya yg kaya gitu.

"oh gitu.." kata Kakashi dengan nada antara ngejek dan ga percAya

"iyalah dikasih keluarga ku. emg siapa lagi? lagian.. kau tampak aneh dengan pakaian klan kami"

"dan kau tampak aneh dengan pakaian sepeti penduduk diluar hutan ini"

Anko menatap kesel ke Kakashi "huh. dasar sok keren. denger ya, tadi tuh kamu udah aku tolongin waktu pingsan. gausah deh ngejekin gitu. dasar!"

"oh. jadi kamu yg nolongin? kalo gitu, makasih" ucap Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rumah-rumah yg sedang diamati dengan tampang datarnya.

Anko jadi kesel "kaya gak ikhlas nih ngomong gitu perlakuan mu sama org yg udah nolongin?"

Kakashi berdiri dari tempat dia duduk sambil berlalu dia ngomong sambil ngelirik kearah Anko "memangnya sikap kaa gimana yg kamu harepin dari orang yg ditolong?"

Anko terbengong gara2 tatapan nya Kakashi yg tajem kAya tadi. entah bengong ato terpesona. emang beda2 tipis lah..

Anko lgsg sadar lagi " hah? sikap sok keren apaan tuh??" dia kesel sendiri.

Kakashi kembali ke tenda tadi.

dia berpikir ttg klan ini "nama yg digunakan terlihat juga keliatan kuno dg mengguanakn kulit hewan. dan kurasa.. mereka selalu mengadakan makan malam di rumah keluarga yg berbeda tiap harinya. yg perlu aku tau selanjutnya adalah.. kebiasaan dan keahlian mereka. aku harus bisa menguasainya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 hari.."

jendral masuk ke tenda. dia membawa makanan dan minnum "ini untukmu Kakashi hatake. malam ini kau tidur di tenda yg sudah disediakan disebelah tenda ini"

"terima kasih sebelumnya. tetapi, knapa anda bersikap baik pada saya?"

dia tersenyum "beginilah cara kami memperlakukan tamu. oia. bersiaplah bangun sepagi mungkin, karna aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seluruh keluarga di klan ini lalu memulai aktivitas mu"

"terimakasih jendral" ucap Kakashi dengan segala kecurigaannya terhadap si jendral ini

Kakashi memindahkan barangnya ke tenda sebelah. Orang-orang di klan langsung pada ngeliatin dia waktu dia keluar tenda terutama cewe-cewe

"hh.. aku kenal pandangan seperti itu.."


	3. meet erika, daughter of edelweiss family

~MEET ERIKA, DAUGHTER OF EDELWEISS FAMILY~

besok paginya.

Kakashi terbangun pagi sekali sekitar pukul 4pagi. ia memulai aktifitasnya duluan yaitu berolahraga.

"hatchih! hh.. dingin juga.." Kakashi keluar tenda dengan menggunakan celana dan baju normalnya lalu memulai aktivitasnya.

dia melakukannya hanya di sekitar desa. dia ga brani keluar2 karna mungkin aja dia bakalan di sangka gak konsis megang ucapannya.

1 jam ia telah melatih fisiknya, Kakashi seperti mendengar suara air "ada sungai?"

Kakashi mencari tau keberadaan sumber air tersebut dan ia pun menemukan sungai di deket desa.

Kakashi menuju kesana dengan niatan nyuci muka eh ternyatta dia malah ngeliat yg lain.

Kakashi langsung ngalihin badan. ia menunggu sampai seseorang itu keluar dari sungai "duh ampun deh, siapa sih yg mandi di sungai pagi buta kaya gini.. ?" Kakashi sebagai cowo gentle, pantang ngintipin cewe mandi (yah walopun yg dia baca dibuku nya malah berkata sebaliknya..)

SREK SREK..

tampaknya wanita itu sudah selesai mandi dan Kakashi pun langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah sungai

pas dia membalikkan badannya, tepat di depannya cewe itu berdiri. scara reflek Kakashi ngeliatin dia dari atas sampe bawah sekedar ngecek kalo dia udah berpakaean apa belom. dan sialnya dia baru make atasannya doang.. lalu sialnya lagi, cewe itu adalah Anko Mitarashi

"kau?" ucap Kakashi reflek

"kamu? cowo sok keren itu?? ngintipin aku yaaa ?!!" Anko mulai panik trs Kakashi nutupin mulut Anko ngasih kode ke Anko spy dia diem atoga penjaga desa bakalan dateng kesini

"diem Anko. gamau kan kita sampe dapet masalah gara2 insiden ga penting kaya gini?" Kakashi ngebuka bekepan tangannya dari mulut Anko

"heh. denger ya. pertama,nama ku erika putri dr kluarga edelweiss. yg kedua, in tuh insiden memalukan! masa ada cowo asing ngintipin aku mandii??" Anko ngamuk2 gara2 malu

ngeliat situasi udah aman, gada penjaga yg meriksa deket sungai, Kakashi lgsg cuci muka tanpa memperdulikan Anko yg lg kesel

"heh kau! dengerin kalo orang lg ngomong.. !"

"pertama, yg perlu di klarifikasi adalah nama aslimu Anko. kedua.." Kakashi ngomong sambil ngedeketin mukanya ke Anko "aku ga mungkin ngintipin cewe lg mandi. buat apa? dan lagi, kalopun iya aku ga sengaja ngintip.. apa yg mau diintipin?" Kakashi ngomong dengan tampang ngejek. dan dia pun berlalu

Anko kesel setengah keselnya dia sampe ga bisa berkata2

Kakashi kembali ke tenda. dia mengganti baju ninja nya dengan baju khas klan di tengah hutan ini.

dia mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama 10menit lalu keluar tenda

dia melihat si jendral telah berdiri di depan tendanya "selamat pagi Kakashi Hatake. tidur nyenyak?

Kakashi tersenyum "pagi jendral. iya. terimakasih atas tendannya"

"baguslah jika kau menikmati tidurmu. mari akan ku perkenalkan kau kepada para penduduk" Kakashi mengikui si jjendral menuju pusat dari pemukiman itu. tampaknya setiap pagi pemuda dan pemudi dikumpulkan disitu untuk memulai aktivias pagi bersama.

"perhatian semua! pagi ini akan kuperkenalkan pendatang di klan kita. aku sangat menjamin kalau ia tidak berbahaya jadi aku harap kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik. mulai dari hari ini , dia yang bernama Kakashi hatake, akan beraktifitas bersama dengan kalian"

Kakashi tersenyum "mohon kerja samanya"

terdengar bisik2 ribut dari belakang. suara itu berasal dari gerombolan cewe2 yg menjadi heboh tb2 gara2 ngeliat Kakashi senyum. oke, itu bukan kejadian aneh, malah itu sering terjadi. aneh malah kalo gada yg heboh wktu dia lewat apalagi senyum

Kakashi langsung berbaur dengan kelompok yg telah ditunjukan olehnya. kelompok 3. seblahan sama klompoknya Anko, klmpok 4. Ankonya udah kesel gt tampangnya gr2 deketan klmpoknya sm Kakashi "cih. untung ga sklompok sama si cowo sok keren!" batin Anko

Kakashi sih senyum2 aja ke Anko, dia ngerasa ga punya salah.. oh bukan, kenyataannya dia memang cuek.

aktivitas pertama adalah berburu. dalam hukum klan ini, berburu harus dilakukan dengan sekali tembakan tepat dijantung. dengan tujuan, tidak menyakiti hewan terlalu lama. Kakashi udah gausah di ajarin lagi, dia sih jagonya

aktivitas ke dua adalah kerja tim. dari 7 klompok yang ada, mereka semua meperebutkan 2 bendera. dalam hal ini kejituan strategi dan kerja sama tim yg kuat sangat lah dibutuhkan. hal ini tidak lah susah bagi kkashi, ia terbiasa menjalankan misi secara berkelompok dan kemampuan Kakashi dlm membuat strategi ga perlu di ragukan. dengan IQ setinggi langit, Kakashi ga pernah keabisan ide untuk setiap keadaan yg bakalan terjadi ntar. dalam kerja tim ini, sesama anggota hanya diperbolehkan berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa alam. persaigan cukup ketet dari setiap kelompok. akhirnya yg berhasil mendapatkan bendera itu kelompok 3 dan 4.

aktivitas ke tiga adalah duel. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 4 anggota. stiap anggota akan berduel 1 lawan satu dan urutannya akan di tentukan melalui undian. senjata yg digunakan semuanya terbuat dari kayu dari mulai pedang, shuriken dan kunai2. pemain dikatakan menang dari lawannya apabila senjatanya mengenai titik mematikan di tubuh. semuanya telah diundi dan Anko beruntung tdk harus melawan Kakashi dengan perasaannya yg lg kesel. menurutnya bertarung dilandasi rasa emosi berlebih akan membahayakan diri sendiri.

setelah diundi mereka pun mulai bertarung sesuai urrutan. sampai akhir skor sama 3-3. giliran terkhir adalah Kakashi dan 1 org dr klmpk 4, kluarga edelweiss. pertarungan Kakashi hanya berlangsung slama 5 menit, dengan gerakan super cepat dn tangkas dr Kakashi membuat dia unggul. maka pemenangnya adalah klmpok 3, keluarga ecalyptus.

kelompok 3 tampaknya senang sekali menerima Kakashi jadi bagian keluargannya.

"Kakashi, malam ini acara makan bersama akan diadakan di kediaman keluarga ecalyptus. dateng setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai oke?" tanya Yuki, aanak pertama di keluarga ecalyptus. "oke Yuki. sampai nanti ya" Kakashi lgsg pergi ke suatu tempat

Kakashi pergi ke sungai jernih iitu lagi. dia duduk di atas pohon, sambil menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk segera keluar dari klan ini dan membawa Anko. "membaur adalah hal mudah.. tampaknya rakyat klan ini udah mengenalku. selanjutnya.. meyakikan jendral dan Anko.."

setelah berpikir bebrapa saat, Kakashi turun dari pohon menuju sungai itu.

dia ngelepas pakaian atasnya. masuk ke ke sungai. duduk bersila disana. dia butuh penetralisir pikiran dan meditasi adalah jawaban yg tepat

dia ngerasa agak aneh sama lingkungan klan ini. ada aura yg magis di sekelilingnya yg ngebuat siapapun yg diterima di klan in merasa dk mau meninggalkan klan. untuk itu dia tetap membuka mata saringgannya untuk bertahan di klan itu

setelah setengah jam ia bermeditasi di bagian air yg agak dalam, dia pun membasahi rambut juga badannya dengan air untuk menyegarkan kepalanya yg terkena sinar mentari

Kakashi kembali ke tepi untuk memakai kembali bajunya lalu berjalan kembali menuju desa

ternyata, dibalik pohon ada Anko yg lagi2 dibikin nganga sama Kakashi (secara ga langsung). ternyata tadi Anko ga sengaja ngeliat Kakashi ngebasuh badannya trus keluar dr sungai dengan topless. emang ga bisa dipungkiri, badan Kakashi bagus banget, dia juga rupawan..

Anko langsung lari kesungai buat cuci muka "ahh! apasih yg aku pikirin?"

dia berusaha ngapus reka ulang kejadian tadi dr otaknya. tiba2 dia keinget lagi. Anko jadi blushing..

"huaahh!! dasar cowo sok kereenn.. !!"

"siapa yg sok keren?" tiba2 Kakashi muncul di sebelahnya

"hah! ngapain kau??" Anko panik. dia ngeliat badan Kakashi. dia bernafa lega (sedikit) karna untungnya dia udah pake baju

"knapa sih? cuma mau ambil kantong isi shuriken yg tadi ketinggalan juga"

"oh gitu" Anko memalingkan muka kearah berlawanan. mencegahh cowo yg satu ini tau apa yg dia pikirin

"knapa sih kamu? aneh bgt. salting gitu"

"heh denger ya! aku tuh kaya gini ya gara2.. !" Anko brenti ngomong. dia lupa kalo dia hampir aja ngasitauin apa yg lagi dia pikirin

"gara2?" Kakashi jadi penasaran gt

"gara2.. ah yaudahlah! aku mau balik ke desa duluan. dah" Anko langsunng ngilang ala ninja

Kakashi mikir "gara2 apa.. ? hahh.. yasudah lah. apa peduliku" Kakashi ngambil barang yg ketinggalan trus lgsg berjalan menuju desa


	4. hi im gonna be your brother!

~HI. IM GONNA BE YOUR BROTHER~

malam harinya. pesta makan malempun dimulai di pekarangan rumah keluarga ecalyptus. Kakashi, Yuki, dan anggota keluarga ecalyptus mengeluarkan banyak hidangan. anak2 dari keluarga tsb keluar masuk rumah buat menyajikan aneka hidangan.

Kakashi yg membawa hidangan tentu aja keliling meja buat nambahin makanan yg udah abis.

disudut meja Kakashi ngeliat ada Anko bareng sodara2nya dari keluarga edelweiss.. Kakashi ngeliat makanan disana udah abis. dia pun berjalan kesana

Anko ngeliat Kakashi dateng. dia udah agak salting gitu. trs Kakashi senyum kearahnya "nih makanan tambahan" Kakashi ngasih 3 piring penuh makanan dan ngambil piring kotornya

"iya. makasih Kakashi" Anko nunduk. Kakashi pun berlalu

"ehm. ada apaan nih?"tanya cowo sebelahnya. cowo berparas juga rupawan, punya badan yg bagus, rambutnya mohawk gitu warrna coklat tua dan dia adlah kakak Anko nomer 1, Tristan.

"ada apaan emang?"tanya Anko balik. skarang dia udah ga salting lagi

"oh gitu yaa.. yaudaa.."Tristan sok2an ngalah sama adeknya tapi dia tau kalo adeknya nyembunyiin sesuatu 'bout that newbie..

acara makan malem udah selese. saatnya jendral klan ini berbicara "selamat malam semuanya! seperti biasa, disini, setelah makan malam saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja petarung terbaik dari setiap kelompok"

semua orang bersorak.

"okei. dari kelompok 1 Kaoru putra dari willow. dari kelompok 2 Kira putra dari liden. dari kelompok 3, hmm.. Kakashi hatake si pendatang baru, dari kelompok 4 Erika putri dari edelweiss, dari kelompok 5 Seki putri mrtyle, dan terakhir dari kelompok 6 Tetsu putra hazel. silahkan maju kedepan para kesatria!" sorak sorai penonton makin menjadi. apalagi giliran Kakashi, sorak sorai cewe2 semakin keras

pastinya, Kakashi letaknya sebelahan sama Anko. Anko masih agak keinget insiden di sungai tadi siang, tapi dia nahan untuk ga terlalu nunjukin kalo dia malu.

"hei. jago juga yaa kau"ucap Kakashi setengah berbisik ke Anko

"iyalah pasti! heh. jangan mikir kalo cuma kamu doang yg jago, dasar ninja" Anko ngebales Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum"ada lagi nih julukan baru buat aku."

"tenang aja. untuk mu ga bakalan keabisan kata2 deh." ucap Anko tanpa ngeliat muka Kakashi, kalo liat, mungkin dia bakal blushing lagi. ntah knapa hari ini Anko suka dbikin blushing sama Kakashi

"bagus deh kalo gitu"kata Kakashi (sok) setuju

mereka pun duduk kembali ke tempat masing2 stelah menerima tanda ksatria berupa lencana yg terbuat dari ukiran kayu

dan acara malem ini pun selesai..

Kakashi mendatangi kediaman jendral.

"ada apa Kakashi? oia. selamat ya kau menjadi kesatria terbaik dari kelompokmu" ucap si jendral

"terima kasih. ada yg ingin saya tanyakan pada anda" kata Kakashi tanpa basa basi

"silahkan"

"apabila Anko sudah setuju untuk ikut pulang ke konoha, apa yg akan anda perbuat?" tanya Kakashi

"maksutnya ?"

"jika Anko telah setuju pulang ke konoha, begitu juga dengan keluarganya, apakah anda akan mempertahankan dia disini sebagai anggota klan?"

jendral tersenyum simpul "hm. pertanyaan bagus Kakashi. itu semua tergantung .. padaku." Kakashi mulai awas dengan setiap kata yg akan ia ucapkan nantinya "jika pada saat itu aku bersedia untuk melepasnya, maka akan ku biarkan kau membawanya pulang. jika tidak.."

"jika tidak maka?"

"maka kau harus duel melawan ku. dengan taruhan" ucap si jendral sambil senyum licik

"biar saya tebak. taruhan nya adalah, jika saya menang maka saya dan Anko akan meninggalkan meninggalkan klan ini. jika saya kalah, maka saya akan menjadi bagian dari klan ini. benar begitu?"

si jendral tertawa "hahaha. Kakashi Hatake.. kau memang jenius! yaa! benar sekali! aku tentunya tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau kehilangan seorang petarung hebat seperti Erika atau Anko. dan jika kau kalah maka aku akan mendapatkan satu lagi petarung hebat, yaitu kau Kakashi. maka klan ini akan semakin kuat. masuk akal kan?"

"oh begitu. terima kasih atas waktumu jendral. saya permisi" Kakashi langsung keluar. dia sibuk dengan pikirannya..

gak jauh dari kediaman jendral, ada yg manggil Kakashi "oi Kakashi!"

"Yuki? knapa?" Kakashi sadar dari lamunannya

"malem ini nginep aja dirumah ku! yuk! " ajak Yuki dengan semangat

"masih ada kamar kosong?"

"yaahh.. gak ada sih. tidur aja dikamar ku! ayolah Kakashii.. kita kan saudara sekarang.." rayu Yuki sambil ngelingkerin tangannya dibahu Kakashi

"sejak kapan kita jd sodara?"

"sejak kau berada si kelompok 3. hahaa. ayo laah!"

"baiklah. seenggaknya aku ga harus tidur ditenda dingin itu" Kakashi senyum. dia setuju untuk ikut

"asiikkk! " Yuki kesenengan

dikamar Yuki..

"oi Kakashi" panggil Yuki

"hm?"

"memangnya misi apa sih yg ditugasin ke kamu sampe bisa2nya dateng ke klan kami?"

"oh itu. aku mendapat perintah untuk membawa pulang Anko takano atau Erika putri edelweiss itu"

Yuki yg tadinya ngomong sambil tiduran lgsg jadi duduk "hah? Erika? emangnya dia siapa?"

"dia itu cucu dari tetua Konoha gakure yg hilang saat kejadian penyerangan desa oleh kyubi"

"uahh! dia cucu orang sepenting itu? hebaatt!"

"Yuki. tolong jangan bocorin hal ini ke siapa pun termasuk keluargamu. karna kau sodara ku skarang, maka ku anggap kau pantas tau tentang ini. hanya kau. oke?"

Yuki nyengir sambil gaya 'like this' "tenang aja Kakashii ! heheh. tau ga sih, Erika itu banyak di gemari sama cowo2 desa ini"

"oh gitu.. kau juga?" Kakashi senyum simpul

"Erika memang keren sih.. tapi aku ga ngerasa dia sekeren apa yg temen2 bilang"

Kakashi ketawa "iyalah. kamukan naksir orang lain soalnya"

Yuki langsung gelagapan"eng.. enggak kok! kata siapa?? biasa aja lagian..! ah Kakashi suka bikin gosip"

Kakashi makin ketawa "kalo enggak ada apa ya gausah heboh gitu kan?"

Yuki skak mate "ng.. yaa gitu deh Kakashi.. hehe"

"ceritakan padaku, siapa perempuan itu?"

"ng.. dia putri dari keluarga edelweiss juga. namanya.. heh Kakashi, awas kalo bocor ya!"

"iyaiya Yuki.. tenang aja.." Kakashi tersenyum. dia ngerasa walopun Yuki anak tertua di keluarga ini, Yuki tampak sangat ke-remajaan. mungkin karna dia sedang membicarakan seseorang dia cintai? mungkin..

"iya.. namanya Hana. hehehe"

"apa yg ngebuat kamu segitu tertariknya sama dia?"

"banyak Kakashi! dia itu manis, keibuan, -blablabla.." Yuki menceritakan semua yg dia sukai dari Hana. Kakashi jadi inget perasaannya dulu ke Aya.. tapi itu dulu.. skrg sama skali udah ga berbekas

"kalo gitu., tunjukin ke dia, Yuki, apa yg kamu rasain. karna dia ga akan pernah tau apa yg kamu rasain kalo dia sendiri ga diberi petunjuk untuk itu."

"ah yg bener aja Kakashi! malu tau. jadi temennya aja udah seneng.."

"aku bantuin deh besok. gimana?"

"hah? serius Kakashi? asik! hahaa. tapi jangan macem2 loh. awas!"

"iyaiya. gampang. aku bisa minta bantuan dari si Erika itu"

"kalian udah saling kenal?"

"yahh.. tampaknya udah. tapi seharian ini dia tampak aneh kalo ketemu"

"iyaa?? hm.. jangan2 dia udah mulai naksir sama kamu lagi? ih, bisa aja kan! hehehe.. Kakashi selamat yaa.. hehe" Yuki godain Kakashi

Kakashi ngejitak Yuki "sembarangan. dia itu cucu tetua hokage tau. udah ah, tidur dulu.." Kakashi ngerebahin diri

"adaw! duh sakit.. ah Kakashi ngeles nih. yaudah deh. tidur sana"

besok paginya (hari ke2),

Kakashi bangun jam 4 pagi kaya biasanya. tentunya bangun untuk olahraga. 1 jam kurang 20 menit dia selesai olahraga dn langsung masuk lagi kerumah. tadinya dia kepikiran untuk ke sungai buat cuci muka, tapi dari pada dia dikira pervert sama Anko karna ga sngaja ngintip mending gausah lagi deh.

abis olahraga dia tidur lagi sekitar 15 menit.

besokan paginya aktivitas berjalan lagi. tapi berbeda untuk kali ini, kelompok yg udah melakukan aktivitas pertama akn dibErikan aktivitas ke2 sebagai variasi. yaitu bercocok tanam dan mengurus ternak

"hah? ada yg kaya gitu disini?" Kakashi heran

Yuki ketawa"hahah. ada lah! kami hidup di tengah hutan gini gimana bakal bertahan hidup kalo ga ada pertanian dan peternakan"

aktivitas di ladang dan disawah kakshi masih bisa nge handle. tapi kalo urusan ternak..

"yaampun Yuki.. apa kita harus bersih2 kandang juga??" Kakashi pucet

Yuki ngakak abs2an "hahahaa. knapa Kakashi? pucet bgt tuh muka! Bener-bener deh.. si ksatria yg takut kotor. hahah"

"bukan masalah kotornya Yuki! baunya.. yaampun.."

"udah sana duduk aja. dari pada muntah, bikin tambah kotor" kata Yuki

selagi yg lain bersih2, Kakashi cuma duduk dipinggiran. tentunya dengan muka pucet

Anko yg baru nyadar, langsung timbul hasrat buat ngejek Kakashi abis2an dengan keadaannya yg agak kotor

"heh, cowo sok keren! takut kotor ya? ahahaa" Anko ngtawain .puas

"kotor bukan masalah buat seorang shinobi"

"oh gitu. berarti, masalah sama bau dong ya? hm.."Anko ngedeketin badannya yg penuh sama kotoran kandang soalnya dia tadi sempet kepleset di tempat kotoran2 hewan itu

"Anko. apa yg kamu lakuin sih??" Kakashi smakin pengen muntah

"mm.. aku cuma pengen deket2 sama kamu ajaa.. biar kita bisa semakin akrab kan Kakashi..?"Anko makin nyondongin badannya ke Kakashi. jarak mukanya tgl 10cm lg dari muka Kakashi

Kakashi sih ga masalah dia grogi apa engga tpi baunya itu loh..! siapa yg tahan? "dasar sial!"Kakashi langsung kabur ke pinggir sungai

Anko ketawa puas sampe dia guling2 "hahahaa! rasain tuh Kakashi! hahaha emang enak? sok keren sih hahahha"

Yuki yg ngeliat kejadian tadi jd senyum2 sendiri "ternyata mreka udah akrab ya. bagus deh. aku bisa ngedeketin Hana lewat Erika."

Kakashi sesampainya dipinggir sungai langsung nyeburin dirinya ke air. membersihkan semua kotoran dan bau yg nempel gara2 Anko

"awas yaa.. sial bgt sih tu cewe! " Kakashi ngebasuh2 bajunya trus waktu nyium bajunya "eukh..! dasar kurang ajaarr!" Kakashi tampaknya bakalan seharian bersihin baju di sungai

sampai tengah hari Kakashi akhirnya selese ngewangiin bajunya pake dedaunan yg bisa bikin harum. celananya sih ga masalah.. karna ga sempet di deket2in sama Anko

dia naik di atas pohon dgn topless soalnya bajunya lg dijemur trus mandangin awan "ternyata hobi Shikamaru nontonin awan seharian enggak lah buruk.. " sampe akhirnya ketiduran

15 menit kemudian dia kebangun. ngeliat Yuki udah ada disampingnya dengan pakaian bersih

"oh kau Yuki.. "

"hei Kakashi. tadi aku sempet ngobrol sama Hana loh" Yuki senyum. seneng bgt

"dengan keadaan kotor abis beresin kandang ternak??"

"ya enggaklah! sembarangan. tadi aku ngebantuin dia ambil sayuran di kebunnya. huahh~ coba kau liat caranya dia metik semua sayuran itu.. ccantik bgt! aih.. makin cinta deh.." tampangnya Yuki lucu banget wkt crita kaya gini. Kakashi jadi ktawa

"cinta, cinta.. bisa bikin orang jadi gila gini sih? heh, sana pantau terus dia, jangan sampe dia dilirik orang lain.."

"dia lagi dirumahnya kalo jam segini sih.. jadi ga masalah bakal ada yg macem2 ke dia. apalagi dia deket sam Erika. aman deh!"

Kakashi langsung gatel wkt dnger nama Anko "cih cewe sialan itu.. ! liat aja nanti.."

Yuki ngakak "hahaha. Kakashi, Kakashi.. jago brantem sih, jago emg. tapi ga tahan sama bau2 kaya gituu?? hahah lucu bgt deh"

Kakashi sambil ngambil baju nya yg udah kering lalu dpake "itu .. menjijikan tau! mending kena lumpur dari pada.. hiihh!" Kakashi merinding lagi

Yuki ktawa lagi. tiba2 ada beberapa org dateng ke sungai dan Yuki lgsg brenti ketawa dia terbengong2..

"heh Yuki. knapa?" tanya Kakashi. dia ngerasa Yuki ga wajar abis ktawa ngakak tiba2 bengong gt. kaya kesurupan.

"hoi yuk.. hmph!" mulut Kakashi dibekep sma Yuki

"sst! jgn gede2 ngomong nya. liat tuh.. itu Hana!" tunjuk Yuki

Kakashi lgsg punya ide jail. dengan suara lantang dia teriak "Hana!"

Yuki jd salting "ih Kakashi! dibilangin jgn.." belom slese Yuki ngomong Kakashi udah ngilang.

"ah sial si Kakashi itu.. !" batin Yuki

Hana karna ngrasa dipanggil, dia nengok ke tempat asal suara "Yuki-kun?"

mau ga mau Yuki turun dari atas pohon "hai Hana.. hehe"

"Yuki-kun ngapain diatas sana?" tanya Hana sambil senyum

Yuki nahan napas sesaat "oh yaampun.. cantik bgt.. Kakashi, aku berhutang padamu" batin Yuki

"ng, tadi sih lg ngobrol2 sama Kakashi api dia tampaknya ada urusan jd harus lgsg pergi. Hana sendiri ngapain?"

"tadinya aku mau ngobrol sama Erika disini tapi.. kayanya Anko ga dateng. mungkin dia lg ada urusan juga"

"oh gitu. apa kau mau aku anterin balik ke desa?" Yuki namarin sambil senyum

"oke. makasih ya Yuki-kun" Hana tersenyum kecil . mukanya agak blushing

dalem hati Yuki "Kakashi.. berhutang nyawa pun aku rela kalo kamu terus2an nipu aku!" Yuki menangis girang di dalam hatinya

dari jauh ternyata Anko ngintipin mereka. setelah ngeliat Yuki nyamperin Hana, dia ngerasa ga perlu lg nyamperin Hana

Anko senyum2 sendiri "hihihi.. selamet ya Hana! yess berhasil.. !" batinnya

"heh tukang ngintip !" seseorang ngagetin Anko dari belakang

Anko teriak, kaget "huaahh! siapa sih??"

"ah norak bgt sih sok2an ga bisa nyamperin Hana gitu.." ejek Kakashi

"oh jadi kamu, cowo sok keren! ngapain juga kamu disini?" tanya Anko ga kalah galak

"cuma lewat. cari angin aja.." kata Kakashi ngibul. padahal dia juga ngelakuin hal yg sama noraknya kaya Anko, yaitu ninggalin Yuki supaya bisa berduaan sama Hana

"hm.. jadi sekarang kamu udah ga kotor lagi ya..?" ucap Anko sambil senyum ngejek

"yeah. thanks to you.. karna aku mual2, jadi ga perlu untuk bersih2 kandang.."kata Kakashi sambil senyum ga kalah ngejeknya

"kemaren sih jadi kesatria terbaik dari klompok 3.. sekarang? bersiin kandang aja ga mampu. eh malah kabur lagi! hahahaah"

tiba2 kakasi ngedorong Anko ke pohon dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Anko (karna Anko lebih pendek dr Kakashi)

Kakashi ngedeketin badan dan mukanya ke Anko. Kakashi tersenyum misterius.

"heh! heh..! mau apa kauu?!" Anko panik. tapi disela kepanikannya sempet2nya mikir "yaampun.. dia keren banget! duh. mikirin apa sih! tapi, tapi.. emang dia kerenn ! gimanaa dooong?? kalo gini terus bisa2.."

Kakashi ngeliatain Anko dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan misterius dan senyum liciknya yg keren "kira2.. aku bakal ngapain kalo berposisi kaya gini.. hm?" suara Kakashi menjadi aga parau campur ngebass (*ah gilaaa!! pengen dong digituinn! hahahaha*)

"a..awass yaa kalo ka.. kamu berani! hehh!! ngapain sihh??" Anko smakin deg2an .jantungnya kaya mau copot. "dasar gilaa..! ngapain sih dia kaya gini?? mau bikin aku mati karna deg2an apa?! tuhan.. tolongin aku dongg.. sial. kenapa dia mmg harus sekeren itu? untung dia lagi pake baju.. ! klo enggak, mungkin skarang aku bener2 udah mati karna deg2an.." batin Anko

tangan Kakashi yg tadinya direntangin, jadi ditekuk dengan tiba2 yg tentunya ngebuat jarak dia dan Anko semakin dket

Anko nahan napas. dia melotot. bingung harus ngomong apa dan gerak apa karna jarak muka dan badan Kakashi cuma sekitar 5cm (*oh yaampuunn!! mau dong Kakashii!!*)

Kakashi terus2an natep dia tajem di matanya. lalu menurunkan pandangan ke dada, perut, kaki, lalu kembali ke atas

karna udah gatahan lagi buat ditatap sama Kakashi ahirnya dia nutup matanya sambil berdoa "tuhan.. tolong singkirin kakshi dari dunia ini tolong tuhaann! dia memang sok keren sok jago. eh tapi memang dia bener2 keren sih enggak sok2an. aduhh! pikiran apalagi sih?? pokoknya tuhan, buat dia menjauh dari kuu!"

hening. tiba2 Anko ngerasa sepi. dia ga ngerasa ada aura keberadaan Kakashi lagi. dia pelan2 buka matanya dan..

"hah? ga ada? apa doaku bener2 di kabulin?" Anko bingung

trus dia ngeliat ada tulisan dipohon depan Anko. gini tulisannya "MEMANGNYA AKU BAKAL NGAPAIN KALO UDAH DI POSISI KAYA GITU HAH? JANGAN KE GR AN DEH. SIAPA JUGA YG PENGEN?" disebelahnya ada gmbar muka ngejek dengan lidah terjulur

Anko nonjok pohon itu smpe tumbang "awas yaa kau ... dasar cowo sok kereeeennn !!!!" Anko teriak sekenceng2nya

Kakashi yg jalan ga jauh dr situ, ketawa ngakak. puas. dendam terbalaskan!

dia mikir, udah lama sejak dia tertawa sebebas ini karna.. seorang cewe. Kakashi lgsg geleng2in kpalanya "mikir apa sih.."

dia berjalan santai menuju desa sambil bersiul2.. "heh. emang enak udah bikin orang susah? makanya jangan coba2 deh.. "

waktu Kakashi masuk desa dia ngeliat Yuki sama Hana lg ngobrol brg cewe impiannya yaitu Hana di depan rumah keluarga edelweiss

"ada yg lagi asik nih.." Kakashi nyamperin mereka

"hai Yuki hai Hana" sapa Kakashi

"hai Kakashi! dari mana aja sihh?" Yuki girang bgt nyambut Kakashi

"hai Kakashi-kun" Hana senyum.

"jalan2 bentar aja td buat cari angin. cie.. lagi asik ya?"Kakashi godain Yuki. ntah sjak kapan dia jadi suka godain orang sama bikin kesel org

Yuki lgsg jd agak2 malu. ngebekepp mulutnya Kakashi "ssst! heh. jgn bikin aku malu dong.."bisik Yuki

Hana ketawa ngeliat tingkah mereka b2

"dia mmg cantik ya, Yuki.."bisik Kakashi

"tuh kan! emang bener apa aku blg" bisik Yuki

"kalian udah kaya kaka adek ya?" kata Hana

"yeahh.. gitu deh.. hehehe" jawab mreka barengan dengan ekspresi tolol yg sama juga

tiba2 Anko dateng. dia mau masuk kerumah

dia nyapa org2 dulu dengan senyum "hai kak Hana hai Yuki.." trus dia diemin dulu sambil ngeliatin Kakashi dengan tampang 'ngapain disini cowo sok ganteng?! hah??!'

"hai .. Kakashi.. " sapa nya dengan tatapan dewa kematian. Kakashi jawab saapaanya hanya dengan senyum dan menaikkan satu tangannya (kaya org nyapa hai. kebiasaan Kakashi yg di anim)

waktu Anko masuk rumah. Yuki sama Hana ngeliatin Kakashi dengan tampang 'kalian abis ngapain sih?'

Kakashi nya mati2an nahan ketawa sambil nutupin mulutnya.

Yuki pnasaran dia langsung pamit sama Hana "Hana. aku pulang dulu ya. udah siang nih mau makan siang. dahh"

"dah Hana.. .." Kakashi pamitan sambil nahan ketawa

Yuki lgsg ngelingkerin tangan nya ke leher Kakashi "pokoknya kamu utang 1 cerita!"

kaakshi yg udah ga sanggup lg nahan ketawa cuma ngangguk2 aja

sampe nya dirumah, lebih tepatnya dikamar Yuki, Kakashi lgsg cerita abis2an sama Yuki

Yuki juga ngakak. mereka berdua guling2an dikamar. Yuki sampe ga tahan dia sampe ngegeletak di lantai, lemes.

"hah..hah... parah deh. tapi sumpah, itu kocak bgt! hahahaha" kata Yuki

"tuh kan. emang kocak! lagian, siapa suruh dia cari masalah sama Kakashi Hatake? hahahaa"

sampe puas mereka ketawa. tiba2 Yuki terduduk kaya keinget sesuatu

"tapi Kakashi! apa itu ga keterlaluan buat Anko?

Kakashi kaya baru nyadar juga sampe dia terduduk "hah? masa sih? tapi.."

"gini deh Kakashi, kamu kan ngerasa itu cuma ajang pembalasan.. tapi apa kamu ngeliat ekspresi nya dia waktu kamu kaya gituin?"

"mm.. mukanya sih sampe blushing bgt gitu.. trs dia smpe kaya nahan2 napas jg. aku pikir dia kepanasan.."

Yuki nabok kpala kakshi "heh!"

"aduh sakit Yuki! apa sih?" Kakashi ga terima gitu aja ditabok

"Kakashi denger yaa. itu tuh namanya udah ga sopaan! aduh. pantesan aja tadi Anko nyapa kamu udah kaya orang pengen neggelemin kamu ke paluung laut paling dalem. coba deh pikirin dulu.. dia deket2in bdannya ke kamu kan cuma buat bikiin kmu jd eneg, tapi yg kamu lakuin ke dia itu bisa aja ngebuat dia ngejauh dan males ketemu kamu tau! mau punya musuh? dan lagi katamu, dia itu cucu tetua hokage.. "

Kakashi tiba2 ngerasa jadi ga enak.. "kan cuma itu cuman be.. " belom slese Kakashi ngomong, kpalanya udah dijitak sama Yuki "pikirin dulu kan aku bilang! yaudah. selagi kamu mikir, aku mau makan dulu. ntar kalo udah nemu sesuatu, samperin aku di meja makan ya" Yuki pergi ke meja makan

Kakashi menghela nafas "apa iya.. aku segitu keterlaluannya.. ? tapi.. aduhh.. ! ribet bgt sih .. " Kakashi nutupin mukanya pake sebelah tangan sambil mikir "baru kali ini aku dibikin se gini ngerasa bersalahnya sama seorang perempuan.. akh! troublesome.."

beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi muncul diruang makan. tampangnya ga enak

"udah nemu apa yg salah?" tanya Yuki sambil makan

"iyaa.. aku yg salah.. puas?" jawab Kakashi sambil ngambil makanan

"bagus. trus tahap selanjutnya?

"emang haruss ngapain lagi kalo udah ngaku salah?"

TAK! Kakashi dijitak lagi "sakit woi! haduh.. kepalaku.."

"selanjutnya yaa minta maaf lah! nanti malem ada acara makan malem brg dirumah kluarga willow (sbagai klompok pembersih ternak dan ladang terbaik dan tercepat). pokoknya disana, aku gamau tau, kamu harus minta maaf dan dapet ampunan kesalahan dari Anko. titik!"

"iya iya Yuki.. haduhh.. sakit.." Kakashi pasrah kalo udah diceramahain sama Yuki. emng cocok deh jadi anak pertama.

malemnya..

diadain acara makan malem rutin di kediaman keluarga willow.

Kakashi sama Yuki dateng agak telat kek sana.

"Kakashi, inget ya apa ucapan ku tadi siang! sana. samperin Anko. tmpt duduk disampingnya kosong tuh. buruan!" perintah Yuki

"iya iya" kakash lgsg ksana. dia ngebatin "sial. knapa aku jadi patuh sama si bodoh satu itu.."

Kakashi ngeliat ada cowo yg mau ngisi kursi itu, dengan jurus ninja, dia lgsg udah duduk di kursi dan ngebuat orang tersebut kaget dan ngejauh.

giliran Anko kaget. tampangnya berkata 'masih brani deket2?? pengen ditendang sampe matahari bgt sih!"

"Anko" panggil Kakashi

Anko diem

"Anko. aku.. ng.." Kakashi ga biasa minta maaf jadi agak2 grogi gt

"ngomong yg bener" kata Anko tegas tanpa mandang Kakashi

"Anko. maaf buat kejadian tadi siang. aku ga bermaksut gak sopan ke kamu. awalnya si niatnnya cuma ngerjaiin kamu aja. maaf yaa." ucap Kakashi setengah pernah dia dibuat kaya gini.

Anko agak tergugah juga sih sebenernya ngeliat Kakashi minta maaf kaya gitu

Anko nundukin pandangannya

Kakashi jd agak ngeri. dia mikir kalo Anko bakall ngamuk di depan banyak orang

taunya..

Anko nahan ketawa abis2an"coba kamu ngeliat tampang mu tadi.. hmph.. itu, hmph. kocak abis!" dan Anko pun gagal nahan ketawa. dia ketawa abis2an

Kaksahi pertama bengong, abis itu dia baru aja nyadar kalo dia juga abis dikerjain sma cewe satu ini. dia pun ketawa kebahak2

"hahaha. sialan juga ni cewe! ngerjain balik ya? hahaha"

Kakashi ngelingkerin sebelah tangannya ke leher Anko sambil ktawa2

"ga nyangka aku bisa ketipu sama kamu Anko! hahah" kata Kakashi

" makanyaa.. jangan macem2! hahahah" kata Anko

tiba2 Anko bengong ngeliat Kakashi ketawa segitu senengnya. tanpa sadar dia jadi memperhatikan ekspresi muka Kakashi, rambutnya yg terlihat keperakan di bawah sinar bulan purnama, dan cara dia ketawa.. begitu mempesona Anko saat itu. ekspresi yg tulus keluar dari raut wajah Kakashi. hal ini berbeda pada saat di hutan tadi siang. dia disana mmg keren tapi.. ini berbeda! "sial.. !"batin Anko

Anko langsung buang muka ke arah berlawanan. supaya Kakashi ga ngeliat kalo dia blushing.

Kakashi berenti ketawa "hah? knapa?"

"eng.. enggak kok. gpp" Anko ngeles. dia sebenernya pengen cepet2 kabur tapi acaranya belum ditutup

Kakashi jadi penasaran "kamu kenapa sihh? aneh .." Kakashi mencondongkan badan ke arah Anko

Anko semakin malingkan muka "udah Kakashi. ga ada apa-apaan!"

"tapi .."

acara makan malem pun ditutup oleh kepala keluarga willow dan saat itupun Anko kabur "duluan yaa Kakashi! daahh"

Kakashi masih bingung."hah?apaan sih.."

Yuki nyamperin "knapa lagi tuh si Anko?"

"gatau. waktu lg ktawa-tawa bareng eh dia tiba-tiba gitu. trus kabur deh dia.. aneh bgt"

"blushing?"

"iya. lagi2 dia blushing. heran, apa semua perempuan disini selalu gitu ya?" Kakashi masih penasaran knapa Anko lari terburu2

Yuki nyengir "mungkin.. seseorang sedang merasakan perasaan yg indah itu (baca:cinta)?"

"ngomongin apaan sih kamu? dasar. mana jepitan ramputnya ketinggalan lagi"

sementara itu setibanya dirumah, Anko langsung masuk ke kamar. di langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur

nutupin mukanya pake bantal ".sial! knapa gini sih?"

mungkin malem ini Anko ga bakalan bisa tidur dengan pikiran yg berkecamuk dan blushing nya yg belum juga ilang

"dasar cowo sok keren sialaaaann !!"


	5. teardrops

~ ... TEAR DROPS ~

besokannya (hari ke3)..

aktivitas hari ini buat kloter Kakashi dkk adalah ngerjain tugas yg berhubungan sama pengetahuan tertulis

Kakashi nguap "huahh.. ngebosenin bgt sih.."

aturannya di aktivitas kali ini adalah masing2 org di tiap kelompok dikasih buku yg yg terbuat dr kumpulan kulit binatang yg dikeringin lalu di tulisin pake tinta dr dedaunan. cara ngerjain soalnya adalah mereka dikasih beberapa lembar kulit kering lalu nulisin jawabanannya pake kayu yg udah di bentukin kaya pensil. (*yahh pokoknya gt *)

waktu yg dikasih 2 jam. soalnya ada 5 tapi susahnya minta ampun bisa bikin depresi (*kaya soal uas gue*)

begitu waktu dimulai, Kakashi lgsg ngerjain. satu jam dia udah selese. trus sempet2nya dia tidur

Yuki ngeliat Kakashi udah selese gitu langsung bengong "gila ni bocah ninja.."

Anko 1,5 jam udah selese nyusul Kakashi. karna dia ga ngantuk jd dia ga bisa tdr kaya Kakashi. eh dia malah jadi ngeliatin Kakashi

eh trus kebayang muka nya kaakshi waktu tadi malem sama waktu yg di hutan. Anko lgsg mukanya merah padam.

mana dia duduknya sebelahan sama Kakashi lg "yaampunnn.. udah parah bgt nih! gimana dong.. oh ya aku tau, pokoknya sampe rumah aku harus cerita2 sama Hanaaaa!" batin Anko

pengawas ujian ngeliat Anko mukanya memerah gt dia langsung nyamperin "kamu sakit Erika?"

Anko nyengir "eng.. enggak kok. gapapa"

Anko menghela napas untung kakshi belom bangun. kalo dia ngeliat mungkiin bisa di ketawain kali ya

tes pun udah selese. semua jawaban diambill sama pengawas. jawaban punya Kakashi udah diambill juga tapi dianya belom bgn2

Anko heran "dasar pemaless.." batinnya

"woii Kakashii ! bangunnn!" Anko neriakin dia di depan muka

Kakashi bangun dengan males2an. mukanya kaya orang ga niat idup gitu "apa sihh... "

"tes hari ini udah selesa tauu ! masih aja tidur. heran deh."

"suka2-suka dong.. dah ah mau tidur lagi" kata Kakashi sambil jalan jalan ke pohon terdekat terus naik ke atasnya buat tidur

"dsr aneh. yaudah. aku duluan ya mau balik" Anko pergi

tiba Kakashi inget sama sesuatu yg harus di kasi tauin ke Anko "Ankoa tunggu!" Kakashi lgsg turun dr pohon nyegah Anko pergi.

Kakashi narik tangannya "bentar Anko"

"apa?" tanya Anko

"kamu harus ikut aku ke suatu tempat. skarang" Kakashi narik Anko ke suatu tempat

Yuki sama Hana yg ternyata dari tadi ngeliatin mereka lgsg geleng-geleng kepala. "Kakashi bertindak cepet ya.. ckck" ucap Yuki

Hana cuma senyum-senyum "ahirnya hati Erika bisa luluh juga sam cowo kaya Kakashi"

disuatu tempat yg agak sepi,

"oke. udah cukup sepi" kata Kakashi

"hei Kakashi"

"apa?"

"lepasin dong"

"hah?" Kakashi baru sadar kalo ternyata dia dari tadi megangin tangannya Anko "eh maaf"

Anko senyum-senyum. trs dia lgsg sadar, ga boleh senyum2 kaya tadi di depan Kakashi. ntar Kakashi sadar lg kl dia.. suka "enak aja suka! engga!" Anko ngeles dari perasaannya sendiri. "emang kenapa sih Kakashi? pake harus kesini segala. ada hal penting yg harus aku lakuin nih"

Kakashi liat kanan kiri "gini Anko.."

"nama ku erika"

"yah terserah. gini, kamu tau ga kenapa aku dikirim ke klan ini?"

"buat bikin aku kesel tiap hari kayanya"jawab Anko bcanda

"srius" kata Kakashi dengan tampang super srius yg ganteng abis. Anko harus nahan pandangan. kalo gak.. bisa mati dia.

"i..iya maaf"

"aku kesini sebenernnya buat ngebawa kamu kembali ke konoha. desa mu yg seharusnya"

"hah?? aku kan penduduk asli klan ini! jangan ngaco deh" Anko ga percaya

"percaya ato g, kamu sebenernya adalah cucu dari tetua hokage"

"omongan macem apa nih.. bohong bgt sih"

"srius Anko!"

"iya ihh. maaf. trus??"

"misi ku untuk membawa mu pulang secara diplomasi dalam jangka waktu seminggu"

"emang kalin tuh tau dari maan kalo aku cucu tetua hokage kalian?"

"kamu, bayi yg hilang 20 tahun yg lalu. karna kejadian kyubi nyerang konoha. dan kamu dibawa pergi sama seorang penjahat yg mau ngancem tetua konoha dg memanfaatkan kehebohan besar saat itu. untungnya penjaga gerbang melihat orang itu lalu memburunya hingga ketengah hutan terlarang dan berhasil membunuh orang itu. tapi sebelum terbunnuh, org itu melemparmu ke tengah hutan diantara pepohonan. ninja penjaga itu mencari mu di bawah hutan dan ternyata yg ditemuin cuma kain pelindung badanmu. baumu juga hilang begitu saja"

"tau dari mana kalo aku itu adalah bayi yg ilang itu?"

"warna rambutmu. sama dengan nenek tetua hokage"

"rambut? bahkan Satsuki putri willow pun mempunyai warna rambut yg sama dengan ku"

"dan kalung itu. apa satsuki juga punya?"

"ng..engga sih. tapi kan.."

"oke. untung skarang, aku ngerti ini terlalu mendadak. dan ga mungkin kamu percaya gitu aja karna wktu itu usiamu baru 2 tahun tapi.. " Kakashi ngeluarin kantong yg dikasihin sam tsunade "nih. ambilah kanntong ini. dan liat isinya sekarang juga. mungkin bisa ngingetin kamu akan sesuatu"

Anko menerima kantong itu dan ngeliat isinya. dia ngebongakarin satu2.

di dalem nya ada foto sepasang suami istri, mainan bayi, wangi-wangian berupa bedak, dan kertas yg bertuliskan sebuah nyanyian

setelah Anko ngeliat itu semua dia langsung bediri, ngejatohin semua yg dia pegang tadi. ekspresinya kacau, air mata ga berenti ngalir..

dia inget semuanya. kejaadian saat itu, saat dia ditinggalkan di hutan.. sendiri..

"sial!" Anko pergi.

Kakashi menghela nafas "knapa sih dia harus nangis di depan ku? emangnya aku penjahat wanita apa.. "dia ngumpul-ngumpulin barang yg Anko jatuhin trus ngejer dia sampe desa

tanpa sadar, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka..

di deket rumahnya, dia ngeliat Anko meluk Hana trus lgsg masuk kerumah mereka

Kakashi nyamperin Yuki "hai"

"heh, Anko kamu apain lagi?"

"bukan. dia cuma syok gara-gara ini" nunjukin kantong

"hah? apaan tuh?"

"kantong lah. pake nanya"

"itu sih aku juga tau! maksutnya, emangnya dalemnya apaan?"

"inget kan tentang misi yg lg aku emban ini? ini bukti yg nguatin kalo dia bener2 cucu dari tetua hokage. dan.. tampaknya dia inget semuanya skarang"

"hh.. hari yg berat buat Erika"

"yeah.. dan smoga Hana ga ngecap kl aku adalah penjahat wanita yg bikin adeknya nangis"

Yuki ngakak

malemnya,

makan malem diadain di rumah keluarga ecalyptus lagi karna menurut hasil tes tadi, Kakashi yg dapet nilai paling tinggi.

"wahahaha. hebat Kakashi! kamu jadi yg terbaik lagi!" ucap Yuki seneng

"makasih Yuki.." Kakashi nanggepin ucapan Yuki seperlunya. dia lagi nyari dimana Anko duduk. dia pengen tau keadaannya sekarang gimana

"sejak kapan sih aku mulai peduli sama dia? ah ga penting.. tapi..! ah sial. aku harus nyamperin kerumahnya" batin Kakashi sambil berdiri dan pergi

dirumah keluarga edelweiss,

ada Hana di depan rumah "hai Hana" sapa Kakashi

"hai Kakashi-kun" sapa Hana balik sambil senyum

"An.. em, Erika ada?"

"di dalem tuh. oia, tolong bilang ke dia, aku pergi duluan" pamit Hana

Kaksahi hanya senyum. dia masuk ke dalem. dia ngeliat Anko ada di ruang tengah. tampangnya berantakan

"hei Anko"

Anko diem aja

"kok ga dateng makan malem ke rumah Yuki?"

"apa pedulimu?"

Kakashi menghela nafas "oke Anko.."

"Erika"

"ya terserah. tolong, coba untuk nerima ini pelan2. seberapa kerasnya kamu memungkiri, tapi ini kenyataannya"

"ya,ya,ya.. tapi pertanyaannya adalah KENAPA DIA BARU MULAI MENCARI SEKARANG?! kenapa ga dari dulu?? dia kan tetua hokage, banyak shinobi yg bisa dia kerahkan untuk mencari bayi itu?? knapa baru skarang hahh??! knpa baru skaraaanng!!"

emosi Anko meluap. dia ga tau harus bingung. semuanya terlalu cepat

waktu kejadian itu. dia ingat, saat org yg membawanya menjatuhkannya, dia diselamatkan oleh rerumputan yg lebat dan tinggi

rerumputan itu menutupi baunya sehingga ninja penjaga tdk bisa menemukannya.

dia menangis semaleman. ga ada orang yg mendengar. dia kedinginan dan kelaparan. dia adalah si bayi kecil yg ditinggal di tengah hutan dan sendirian. kemungkinan dia dimakan hewan buas sangat lah besar karna ia berada ditengah hutan terlarang. dia pun ga berhenti berpikir kenapa orang2 itu tega meninggalkannya di tempat seperti ini dan kenapa orang tuanya tidak mencarinya.. padahal dia tdk berdaya..

sampai seseorang menemukannya. seorang laki-laki yg hangat. dia adalah kepala keluarga edelweiss

Kakashi merebahkan badannya di kursi " yahh.. menangislah selama yg kamu mau.. aku ga akan ninggalin kamu sendiri.."

"ini akan membuatku seperti lelaki brengsek. sial" batin Kakashi

"kamu tau Kakashi.."

"hm?"

"dulu aku selalu bertanya kapan mereka akan menjemputku pulang. setahun berlalu,2 tahun berlalu, 5 tahun berlalu.. mereka juga belum dtg untuk menjemputku. mencariku juga bahkan tidak.. sekarang? aku sudah lupa ttg mereka, tapi, dengan tiba2.. seorang cowo sok keren diutus menjalan kan misi untuk mencari ku. dan dia menemukan ku dan sekarang berusaha membawa ku kembali pulang! dan ini.. ini.. ini udah terlalu terlambat Kakashi.. terlambat!"Anko menangis lagi..

ingin rasanya Kakashi memeluk gadis penderitaannya.. seenggaknya dikit aja. seenggaknya dia ga harus dibuat ngerasa bersalah karna dia membawa berita buruk baginya. tapi Kakashi ga bisa berbuat kaya gitu, dia harus menahan dirinya karna dia harus.. menghormati cucu tetua hokage.

Kakashi ngusap2 rambut Anko "udah Anko.. aku tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu tapi aku mau kamu memikirkannya lagi. karna waktu ku tinggal 4 hari untuk membawamu pulang dengan cara diplomasi. lewat dari waktu yg telah ditentukan, mau gamau aku harus nyulik kamu dan melawan semua yg menghalangi misi ini.."

tiba2 Yuki teriak dr depan rumah Anko "woi Kakashi! makan malem udah mau ditutup tuh!"

"iya sebentar!" saut Kakashi

"okei.. tampaknya aku udah harus pergi sbentar" kucap Kakashi sambil memandang Anko

Anko masih terisak. seenggaknya ga seemosional tadi..

kakshi ga tega rasanya buat ninggallin Anko sendiri, walaupun cuma sebentar..

Kakashi menghela nafas. dia meraih tangan kanan Anko dan menggenggamnya erat. sambil tersenyum dia berkata "semangat Anko!"

dan dia pun pergi. (*mau dong Kakashi dipegang tangannyaa !! kyaaa!*)

ingin rasanya Anko mencegah Kakashi untuk pergi tapi.. dia masih tidak bisa terlalu berpikir jernih karena hal ini.

"bodoh.. kalau kau kembali setelah penutupan makan malam, kamu ga akan bleh masuk kesini buat nemenin aku.. "batin Anko dalem hati

setelah penutupan,

"oi Yuki! aku mau ke rumah Anko dulu ya. bentar" pamit Kakashi

"eits mau kmana?" Yuki narik tangan Kakashi

"bentar doang kok"

"eh eh. kamu ga tau? sehabis makan malem usai, dilarang mengunjungi rumah orang lain tau. .rang!"

"ah sial.." gumam Kakashi

"emang mau ngapain sih?"

"yaaa.. ng, mau ngobrol bentar sama Anko soal misi ku. yaa gt aja sih"

"yaudah. kan besok juga bisa. yuk pulang!" kata Yuki

Kakashi menghela nafas "maaf ya Anko.."batin Kakashi. dia nyesel ga bisa nemenin Anko malem ini. padahal dia udah ngomong kalo ga bakal ninggalin dia sendiri.

sebelum tidur, seperti biasa, mereka berdua selalu ngobrol dulu

"oi Kakashi. gimana keadaan Anko?"

"masih terguncang"

"yah, ga heran juga sih"

hening dulu.. siinnggg...

tiba2 Yuki terduduk, dengan muka penasaran dia nannya "Kakashi, matamu kok beda sebelah gitu sih?"

Kakashi ketawa "keren kan?"

"woi serius nih"

"ini.. mata pemberian.." raut muka Kakashi ga bisa ditebak. antara sedih, kecewa, atau senang

"trus kalo luka yg disitu? pemberian juga?" tanya Yuki sambil nunjuk mata Kakashi

"kecelakaan. udah ya. ngantuk nih. mau tidur"

"huu! gak seru ah Kakashi.." Yuki pun kembali ke posisi semula.

Kakashi belum bisa tidur. entah knapa dia kepikiran Anko..

besokannya (hari ke4),

aktivitas hari ini adalah memperlajari kebudayaan klan ini. Kakashi emang ga ngerti tentang kebudayaan mereka tapi dia menyerap ilmu dengan cepat sehingga ga keliatan bodoh2 bgt waktu saingan sama kelompok lain.

dia ngeliatin Anko. matanya sembab dan dia tampak engga semangat hari ini

selesai aktivitas, Kakashi nyamperin Anko

"hei Anko?

"apa?" ucap Anko sambil bengong tanpa memandang Kakashi

"apa.. keadaan mu baik2 aja? kayaknya lagi agak ga sehat.." tanya Kakashi. mencoba menyembunyikan rasa khaawatirnya

"yaa bisa diliat sendiri kan gimana keadaan ku skrg" Anko terkesan cuek dengan keadaannya yg berantakan

Kakashi senyum. senyum sedih. dia ga suka ngeliat Anko kaya gini. dia kangen Anko yg cerewet dan bawel. Anko yg tiap hari kerjanya ngajak ribut. "yaudah.. kayanya kamu lagi butuh nyendiri.." Kakashi pergi ninggalin Anko

tapi Anko secepat mungkin menarik tangan kakshi "butuh ditemenin tau, bukannya malah ditinggal.."

Kakashi kaget. lalu dia tersenyum lucu "dikirain masih kesel gara2 tadi malem aku ga bisa balik buat nemenin kamu"

Anko jadi juga dia harus minta ditemenin Kakashi.. padahal kan ada Hana di deket situ.

"bodoh. itu kan emang udah peraaturan ga boleh bertamu setelah makan malem" kata Anko

mereka pun diem. sibuk sama pikiran masing2.

"ng, anu.." kata mereka barengan

"eh engga-engga. kamu duluan" kata mereka bareng lagi

duh, mereka jadi serba salah

ahirnya Kakashi duluan yg memulai pembicaraan "kamu dulu Anko. maun ngomong apaan?"

"ng.. itu.. mm.. "Anko keliatan agak malu2

dg tampang bodoh, Kakshi nanya "mau pipis ya?"

Kakashi di tempeleng "bukan itu maksut ku, bodoh!"

Kakashi ketawa. Anko bingung "knapa? ada yg lucu?"

"engga kok. cuman, akhirnyaa kamu jadi semangat lagi" Kakashi tersenyum

akia lgsg nundukin kepalanya "sial. knapa dia tersenyum kaya gitu sih.." batinnya. butuh beberapa menit untuk menetralisir perasaannya

"gini Kakashi. kalo aku setuju ninggalin desa ini. dan ayah juga setuju. apa kita bisa lgsg pergi?" tanya Anko

"menurut perjanjian yg aku buat dgn jendral sih enggak gt. kalo kamu dan keluargamu setuju. maka aku harus duel melawannya"

"hahh?! serius ngelawan jendral? gawat.. dia itu selain jago, juga cerdas. kamu ga mungkin menang gitu aja ngelawan dia!"

"dan parahnya. kalo kau kalah, aku harus tetep tinggal di desa ini"

"knapa mau bikin perjanjian gitu sih?"

Kakashi terkekeh "demi keberhasilan misi, kadang, cara apapun akan ditempuh. karna ini menyangkut desa konoha"

"cuma demi desa konoha aja kamu sampe segitunya?" tanya Anko. mengaharapkan salah satu alasan dia berbuat ekstrim kaya gitu adalah dia

"mm.. iya." jawab Kakashi cuek

"oh gitu.."Anko agak kecewa

"tapi Anko. aku bakalan berjjuang keras supaya kamu bisa balik ke konoha lg.."

Anko cuma senyum aja

"tapi.. yg diajak balik mau ga? kalo misalnya gamau, bakal repot juga. percuma bertarung mati2an ngelawan jendral kalo orangnya aja cuek" ucap Kakashi sok nyindir Anko dengan tampang minta di gaplok.

"iih! kan aku belom mutusin juga sih.. !" Anko ga trima disindir

"yaudah. kalo gitu, pikirin dulu sana. waktu ku tgl 3 hari lagi" kata Kakashi sambil berdiri

"eh eh. mau kmanaa??"

"mau pulang. mau makan siang. mau ikut?"

"eng, engga deh"

"daahh" pamit Kakashi

Anko melamun. dia memikirkan segala konskuensi dari keputusan yg akan dia ambil nantinya,

"kalo aku menolak lbh awal maka Kakashi ga harus bertanding ngelawan jendral. tapi dia bakalan ngegunain kekerasan buat ngebawa kau pulang ke konoha. kalo kaya gitu, orang desa bakalan banyak yg terluka. seandainya aku nerima, trus ayah ngijini, maka Kakashi bakalan ngelawan jendral dan taruhannya cukup serius. tapi aku.. sebenernya juga kangen sama keluarga ku di konoha.. tapi, tapi, akhh.. !!" Anko jadi stres sendiri mikirin hal kaya beginian..

"tapi, kalo aku nolak.. aku ga bisa ketemu selamanya sama kkeluarga ku dan.. dia.. "tiba2 wajah Kakashi muncul di benaknya.

sebelum makan malem, Anko curhat dulu sama Hana

"Hanaa.. gimana nihh?.." tanya Anko putus asa

"gimana apanya?"

"tau kan ttg yg kmaren aku critain? trus, skrg aku harus ngambil keputusan yg gimana? aku gamau kehilangan keluarga ku di konoha lagi. tappi aku juga ga sanggup niggalin kalian yg udah begitu baik sama akuu.. "

Hana tersenyum lembut. dia memeluk adiknya "denger ya erika. dimanapun kamu berada, siapapun keluargamu nantinya, kami semua tetap keluarga bagimu, adik kecilku.. dan perasaan kami pun ga bakal berubah sedikitpun. inget yaa, aku menerima apapun keputusanmu. begitu juga berat baginya untuk melepasmu, tapi percayalah.. dia akan melakukan apapun yg terbaik untukmu "

Anko ga sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya. apapun keputusan yg dia ambil nantinya, salah satu keluarga pasti akan ditinggalkannya.


	6. she makes a big decision

~SHE MAKES A BIG DECISION~

besok hari (hari ke5),

aktivitas hari ini adalah melukis bebas. setiap orang dibebaskan melukis dimana pun mereka suka, tapi dengan jarak yg tdk terlalu jauh dari desa.

Yuki pergi melukis ke perkebunan dimana itu adalah tempat paling indah baginya karna Hana sering memetik hasil kebun dg semua pesonanya

Hana juga ke perkebunan. dia suka ngeliat panen sayur2an

Kakashi ngelukis di pinggir sungai. dari pohon ditempat biasanya dia istirahat

Anko melukis di depan gerbang desa

waktu yg disediakan selama 2,5 jam.

2,5 jam pun gambar dikumpulkan di tempat pengawas. setelah dinilai oleh pengawas, lukisan itu dikembalikan ke pemilik semula

"gambar apa Kakashi?"tanya Yuki

"nih." Kakashi nunjukin gambarnya

"bagus sih tapi kok.. pinggir sungai?"

"kau sendiri gambar apa?" tanya Kakashi

Yuki nyengir "ini niiihh.. hehehhe" dengan bangganya dia nunjukin gambar kebun sayuran dan disana ada Hana lagi metikin sayuran

Kakashi ketawa "bisa aja nih gambarnya. hahaha"

"hai Kakashi, hei Yuki!" sapa akirra

"hai" sapa balik Yuki Kakashi

"cieee yg lukisannya paling baguss..!"Yuki nyorakin Anko

"yg bener? liat dong" Kakashi ngerebut lukisan Anko

"waww.. ini sih memang keren!" puji Kakashi

"yaelahh.. ini kan cuma gambar desa waktu senja." kata Anko

"huu~ ada yg sombong tuuuhh.."ejek Kakashi sama Yuki

"yee beneran kok! lagian, gambarnya juga belom selese.." kata Anko sambil ngambil lukisannya balik

"eh Kakashi. sini ikut aku!"Anko narik tangan Kakashi

"kmana?" Kakashi agak menolak untuk ikut. dia pengen makan siang lgsg soalnya. laper

"kita ketemu sama ayah ku. aku udah ngambil keputusan tadi malem. dan kau..! harus bertanggung jawab" jawab Anko

Yuki lgsg kaget "jadi kalian.. udah ngelakuin .. hal ituu ???"

Yuki di tabok sama Kakashi Anko "sembarangann!"

"trus apa dong?" tanya Yuki penasaran

"ntar aku ceritain " kata Kakashi sambil lari kerumah Anko

dirumah Anko,

suasana rumah sepi. dan ayah Anko telah menunggu di ruang tamu. mereka berdua duduk di kursi di depan ayahnya

"apa benar misi mu ke sini untuk membawa Erika kembali ke konoha?" tanya ayah Anko tanpa basa basi. dan pandangannya pun lurus dn tajam

Kakashi pun menanggapi nya dengan serius "iya tuan. saya ditugaskan oleh hokage untuk membawa pulang Erika sesegera mungkin"

ayahnya terdiam sebentar. Anko deg2an.

"mungkin pertanyaan ini sudah pernah ditanyakan oleh Erika, tapi, mengapa hokage baru memberi seorang shinobi misi untuk mencari Erika? kenapa tidak sejak dulu??" saat melontarkan pertanyaan ini, terlihat sangat jelas ekspresi sedih dan marah bercampur aduk.

"maaf sebelumnya tuan, tapi setelah peristiwa penyerangan oleh kyubi, seorang joonin telah ditugaskan untuk mengambil kembali Erika yg diculik oleh seseorang. joonin itu berhasil melumpuhkan penculik itu tetapi pada saat itu Erika telah dilempar masuk ke dalam hutan. joonin itu sudah mencari tetapi dia terhalang oleh aura aneh yg menyelimuti hutan terlarang pada malam hari. sehingga pencarian harus dilanjutkan esok hari saat matahari bersinar terang."

"dan pencarian itu berakhir dengan tangan kosong.."

"benar tuan"

ayah Anko menghela nafas "pencarian itu tdk berhasil karna dia telah aku temukan terlebih dahulu"

ayah Anko kembali terdiam untuk berpikir

"nama mu benar Kakashi?"

"iya tuan"

"dilihat dari aktivitas di desa selama ini dan dari cara mu bertindak berbicara serta melihat, kau bukanlah lelaki sembarangan..."

kalimat ayah Anko terputus sebentar "karena putri ku telah membuat keputusan untuk kembali ke konoha, aku selaku ayah angkat Erika, memberimu tanggung jawab untuk selalu menjaganya. paham?!" tanya ayah Anko untuk mempertegas permintaannya

"paham tuan!"Kakashi menjawab dengan serius

Anko terharu.. "ayahh.. " Anko memeluk ayahnya. "makasih yaa ayah.. Erika sayang ayah. ayah akan selalu menjadi ayah Erika. apapun yg terjadi, Erika ga bakalan lupa sama ayah.."

ayah Anko tersenyum wibawa "ayah mengerti nak.. ayah cuma mengatakan apa yg harusnya ayah katakan untuk anak ayah"

kakshi tersenyum simpul "mengingatkanku pada orangtuaku sebelum mereka meninggal dulu.."

Anko melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum bbahagia begitu juga dengan ayahnya

"ayah. eriika mau keluar dulu yaa"pamit Anko

"permisi tuan" pamit Kakashi

"Kakashi! ingat janji yang kau ucapkan tadi"

"akan selalu saya ingat, tuan" kata Kakashi

Anko dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan rumah.

sementara itu ayah Anko masih terduduk dikursi yg sama. ia menghela nafas seraya tersenyuum mengikhlaskan putrinya pergi "ayah tau, suatu saat ini akan terjadi.. dan ayah sudah siap.. untuk melepasmu,nak.."

diluar rumah,

"jadi.. keputusannya kamu bakalan ikut kan?" tanya Kakashi ngejek

"ga usah bikin aku harus menghadap ayah seperi tadi untuk ke2 kalinya, oke?" Anko kesel

tiba2 Kakashi teringat sesuatu "Anko, aku harus pergi. dahh" dan Kakashi pun lgsg pergi tanpa menghiraukan Anko

"eh tung.. yah dia udah pergi, lagi"

ternyata Kakashi menemui jendral.

"selamat sore jendral" sapa Kakashi

"sore Kakashi. ada apa kau datang kemari?"tanya sang jendral dg ekspresi muka yg ga bisa ditebak

"saya yakin anda sudah tau apa alasan saya datang kemari"

jendral tersenyum "soal misi mu, huh?

"Anko telah menyetujui untuk ikut saya kembali ke konoha. begitu juga dengan ayahnya"

lagi2 jendral in senyumannya licik "oh begitu.. tapi sayangnya, saya tidak rela kehilangan petarung handal sperti Anko"

Kakashi tersenyum sama liciknya dengan si jendral (*waawww pasti dia ganteng banggets!*) "saya sudah tau itu. dan saya menantang anda untuk berduel, seperti dalam perjanjian kita. esok hari. jam 9 pagi"

"oke Kakashi. cara yg bagus untuk mendapatkan persetujuan seorang jendral. besok jam9 di tanah kosong di dekat sungai"

"baik. permisi"Kakashi langsung pamit

sang jendral tersenyum licik "percaya diri sekali kau Kakashi Hatake.."

malamnya,

seorang cowo ngedatengin Kakashi "kau Kakashi?" tanya nya dengan muka serius

Kakashi yg lagi ngobrol sambil duduk brg Yuki di depan rumahnya lgsg berdiri "iya. ada apa?" jawab Kakashi dengan muka serius juga

"ikut aku" cowo itu pergi ke depan rumah Anko

"Yuki. permisi" Kakashi pergi ngikutin cowo itu

Yuki geleng-geleng kepala "tadi sore dia berurusan sama ayahnya Anko. sekarang sama kakak cowo nya. ckck.. ni orang bikin heboh keluarga edelweiss aja sih"

di depan rumah Anko,

"sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Tristan putra edelweiss" cowo itu memperkenalkan diri

"Kakashi hatake"Kakashi juga memperkenalkan diri. walopun dia yakin cowo itu udah tau namanya

"jadi benar kau joonin yg diutus dari konoha untuk membawa adikku kembali kesana?"

"benar Tristan"

Tristan terrsenyum kecut "dan sialnya dia setuju untuk kembali ke konoha"

"apapun keputusan yg Erika ambil, pasti telah dipikirkan nya dengan baik2. dan tidak dipengaruhi oleh siapa2 termasuk saya"

terlihat kekesalan di muka Tristan "tapi.. apa dia pernah memikirkan tentang.. aku.."gumam Tristan dan itu terbaca jelas oleh Kakashi melalui saringgannya. walopun dia ga bermaksut..

dengan tampang serius, dia mencengkram baju (bagian deket leher) Kakashi dengan erat

"denger ya Kakashi Hatake. aku mau, kau menjaga Erika apapun yg terjadi! aku ga perduli, walaupun kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu juga, aku ga peduli! yg penting, kalau Erika terluka dan aku sampai mendengar kabar itu.." Tristan menlemas cengkraman ny sambil mendorong Kakashi. "mati kau" ucap Tristan dengan tatapan bagai elang. lalu dia pergi, masuk kedalam rumah.

"yaampun.. ngebawa pergi 1 orang aja repot bgt.." batin Kakashi. dia pun kembali ke tempat Yuki yg dr tadi ngeliatin kejadian itu

"woi Kakashi! kau ga apa2 kan? Tristan mmg suka gitu kalo menyangkut urusan Erika" tanya Yuki cemas

"gak. aku gpp.. cuma, dia mmg berat buat ngelepas Anko aja.."

"pantesan aja ga ada cowo berani deketin Anko.. " kata Yuki asal

Kakashi ketawa

makan malem pun di mulai di halaman rumah keluarga edelweiss

Kakashi duduk deket sama Yuki. anak2 keluarrga edelweiss nyiapin makanan. waktu Anko lewat, Kakashi narik tangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu "besok pagi jam 9. aku menantang jendral untuk duel di tanah lapang dekat sungai"

Anko lgsg menarik lg tangannya. ekspresi mukanya menjadi tegang gitu dan dia menggumam sesuatu. trus dia pergi lagi untuk nganterin makanan ke meja yg udah kosong.

"kau bilang apa? apa katanya?" tanya Yuki penasaran

"dia ngatain aku bodoh" jawab Kakashi sambil nyengir

di kamar Yuki

"oi Yuki" panggil Kakashi sambil tiduran

"hm?"

"besok aku menantang jendral untuk berduel"

Yuki kaget stengah mati sampe2 yg dia tadinya ngantuk bgt lgsg turun dr tmpt tidur dn duduk dket Kakashi "jgn bercanda!"

Kakashi senyum "beneran lagi.. itu syarat ku untuk dapat membawa Anko pulang ke konoha. karna dia ga ngijinin aku ngebawa Erika walopun semua keluarganya udah setuju"

Kakashi di geplak kepalanya " jangan senyum2, bodoh! kamu ga tau betapa kuatnya jendral? dia bisa ngebunuh kamu dlm waktu krg dr 5 menit! "

"aw! tapi, itu udah persyaratannya. mau gimana lagi? tenang aja.. aku pasti bisa ngehadepin dia. aku dilatih untuk berhadapan dg org2 berbahaya seperti dia."

Yuki keliatan kesel. "aku sih yakin kalo kamu bisa ngalahin jendral."

"tapi?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"kenapa kau juga harus pergi secepat itu.. aku bakalan ngerasa keilangan 1 sodara tau.. " Yuki masih kesel

Kakashi ketawa

"jangan ketawaa !" Yuki jitak kepala Kakashi

"aduh! kesel sih kesel.. tapi jgn maen jitak2an gitu dong.. aww.."Kakashi ngusap2 kpalanya

kakshi menghela nafas "itulah konsekuensi untuk deket sama seseorang. disaat kamu memutuskan menerima nya, kamu harus tau, kalo suatu saat kamu bakalan kehilangannya juga.. maaf yaa Yuki.."

Yuki tersenyum "semangat yaa besok" kata Yuki sambil naik ke tempat tidur

Kakashi ketawa kecil, dia ngerasa lucu setiap ngeliat org2 sulit untuk merelakan orang lain pergi

"udah. jangan ketawa2. sana cepeten tidur. besok kan hari penentuan bagi misi mu" kata Yuki sambil membelakangi Kakashi

"dasar kau.. "kata Kakashi sambil terkekeh.


	7. panicXkissXduel !

**hooi hoii !**

**balik lagi nih gue buat nge update cepter 7. hehehe**

**seneng deh update update mulu.**

**as always as usual, naruto emang kenyataannya punya om masashi kishimoto dan kakashi memang punya gue. hahaha**

**enjoy cepter 7! semoga suka.  
**

**:D**

**

* * *

  
**

~EVERYBODY START TO PANIC! x KISS IN THE FOREHEAD? x DUEL WITH THE GENERAL!~

hari terakhir di klan,

"hei jagoan. bangun" kata yuki sambil nepuk2 kakinya kakashi yg masih tertidur

"hmm..? jam brapa sih emang?"

"jam 6. tumben telat bangunnya? ga bisa tdr smaleman?"

kakashi lgsg cepet2 bgn. "hah! telat telat telat.. aku harus pemanasan dl sebelum duel" kata kakashi sambil make pakaen ninjanya

"santai bro.."

"dahh" kakashi lgsg pergi. waktu dia keluar rumah, dia ngeliat akira ada di depan rumahnya

"pagi akira"

"hei kakashi. mm.. sini deh bentar" akira manggil kakashi dengan tampang ga jelas. kaya kebelet boker gitu

"hm?" kakashi udah berdiri di sebelah akira

"udah ada siasat taktik buat ntar?"

"belom"

"udah nyiapin jurus apaa gt yg bakalan ampuh buat ngelawan jendral?"

"belom"

"udah latian?"

"belom juga"

"udah perenggangan?"

"ini aja baru bgn"

akira lgsg naik darah "hehh!! gatau apaaa nanti kamu bakalan ngelawan siapaaaa???"

"jendral kan?" jawab kakashi dg cueknya

kakashi dijitak "bodoh! dasar cowo sok kereenn!!" akira pergi masuk ke dalem rumahnya

"knapa sih.."kakashi bingung. baru bangun lgsg dijitakin

"dia khawatir tuh sama kamu" ujug2 yuki ada disebelahnya

" .. "kakashi gatau harus ngomong apa. baru kali ini dia dikhawatirin sampe segitunya sama seorang cewe

kakashi pun lgsg ngilang pake jurus ninjanya

"trus, skarang aku ngapain nih ?"yuki bingung sendiri

kakashi melakukan sedikit pemanasan sampai jam 8. setelah itu dia kembali ke rumah yuki buat makan pagi. hari ini aktivitas rutin ditiadakan.

semua pengawas dipanggil oleh jendral ke tendanya

setelah makan dan mandi yg menghabiskan waktu 15 menit dia lgsg keluar rumah. disana udah ada yuki, hana, dan akirao tentunya

dia ngeliat di depan rumah keluarga edelweiss ada tristan dengan tatapan elangnya memandang ke dia. kakashi senyum ke tristan.

"hai" sapa kakashi ke mereka

"bisa2 nya ni orang sesantai ini.." ucap yuki dg tampang khawatir

"hai kakashi kun" sapa hana senormal biasanya

akira diem aja. dia mengalihkan pandangannya. ga ngeliat kakashi. tapi ekspresinya nunjukin kalo dia khawatir bgt.

"ada apaan?"tanya kakashi

"hari ini aktivitas ditiadakan. aku denger kabar semua pengawas dipanggil ke tenda jendral. termasuk ayahnya erika juga dipanggil walaupun dia bukan pengawas. apa ini menyangkut duel?" tanya yuki

"kemungkinan besar sih iya"

"menurutmu, apa ini semua siasat untuk mengelahkan mu dalam duel? aku curiga, jendral termasuk org yg cerdas dlm memanfaatkan keadaan" tanya yuki

"aku sih gatau gimana sama pengawas yg lain tapi untuk ayah anko, aku yakin dia ga bakalan bertindak curang. beliau org yg bijak dan adil"

"tau dari mana? sok tau kaya dukun!" tanya anko sinis tanpa ngeliat kakashi

"keliatan dari cara dia berbicara dan melihat sesuatu" jawab kakashi sambil senyum

seseorang memanggil,

"kakashi hatake!"panggil jendral dari luar tendanya. ternyata dia dan para pengawas serta ayahnya anko telah bersiap

"udah waktunya aku pergi" kata kakashi sambil senyum. pamit.

"kakashi. jaga dirimu"yuki meluk kakashi. "makasih yuki"

"kakashi.. lakukan yg terbaik.. untuk erika" ucap hana sambil berbisik dan pun meluk kakashi. "pasti, hana"

giliran akira. dia diem aja. tapi kebaca jelas dari raut mukanya kalo dia bener2 khawatir. mukanya merah. dia menahan emosinya

lalu kakashi melirik kearah tristan dan dia tersenyum. tristan mengangguk padanya

"akira. aku pergi dulu yaa"

kakashi pun meninggalkan mereka. bergabung dengan jendral di depan gerbang desa

tiba2,

"kakashi!" panggil seseorang

kakashi menoleh "akira?"

ternyata akira nyusul kakashi sebelum dia ngelangkah keluar desa

"kakashi, denger yaa! kamu harus hati2 ngelawan jendral!" ucap akira menggebu.

"iyaa.. kamu udah nngomong berulang kali"

"ng, kakashi! jangan sampe kamu terbawa emosi waktu ngelawan dia!"

"tenang aja akira.. "

"satu lagi, kakashi!"

kakashi tersenyum"apa ?"

"iih bodoh! jangan tersenyum, cowo sok keren!" akira jd marah2 jadinya

"iyaiyaa. apa lagi, hah?"

akira memberi sinyal kakashi untuk merunduk. untuk mensejajarkan mukanya dengan muka kakashi

dan akira pun mencium dahi kakashi, saudara-saudara.. (*author jeles. ga terima sama apa yg dia tulis sendiri)

kakashi bengong.

"pokonya kamu harus kembali dengan kemenangan. aku ga mau tau! dan.. bertarunglah demi aku.. demi membawa ku pulang ke konoha.." bisik akira di telinga kakashi sebelum dia berlari menjauh

kakashi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. dan berjalan menuju arena duel.

dia berjalan dengan senyum yg lebar "hari yang cerah.."

di arena duel,

kakashi berhadapan dengan jendral

para pengawas membentuk lingkaran, melingkari arena bertarung kakashi dan jendral.

ayah akira bertugas sebagai wasit, yg menentukan hasil duel ini.

"baik, aturan pertama dalam duel ini adalah diperbolehkan menggunakan alat tempur dan jurus apapun untuk mengalahkan lawan! kedua, pertarungan ini bukanlah pertarungan sampai mati! jadi anda dilarang menghabisi nyawa lawan anda. ketiga, batas akhir pertandingan sampai senja! siapapun yg dapat bertahan hingga batas waktu terakhir,maka ialah pemenangnya!" ayah akira membacakan tata aturan dalam duel ini.

"dan para pengawas! diharapkan ketelitiannya dalam menganalisis jurus apa saja yg akan mereka gunakan. karna apabila duel ini berakhir seri, maka dari poin2 inilah akan ditentukan siapa pemenangnya!"

"dan satu lagi. diharapkan kepada para pengawas untuk bertindak adil!" itulah kata penutup dari ayah akira selaku wasit dari duel sebelum para pengawas memasang pembatas area berbentuk persegi panjang seluas beberapa km. hal ini ditujukan agar tidak membahayakan penduduk ataupun sumber kehidupan lainnya.

"pertarungan.. dimulai!!" seru sang wasit.

kakashi dan jendral pun slg menyerang.

sementara itu di desa, hari sudah mulai senja..

yuki mondar mandir di depan rumahnya. hana memeluk anko yg kayanya dari tadi ga bisa tenang.

"yuki-kun. duduk lah sebentar. kamu sejak tadi pagi berdiri terus" ucap hana

"ga bisa, hana. aku khawatir banget sama kakashi" jawab yuki

matahari mulai terbenam. kakashi ataupun jendral belum terlihat memasuki desa..

akira berdiri. "erika, kau mau kemana?" tanya hana

"aku.. aku mau melihat ke gerbang, mungkin dia.. " sebelum akira selesai nyelesain kalimat nya

dia terpana melihat siapa yg ada di depan gerbang.

akira berlari kearah gerbang. dia berlari scepat yg dia bisa. dengan harapan bahwa org itu benar2.. seseorang yg dia tunggu. seseorang yg dia harapkan untuk kembali dalam keadaan hidup. seseorang yg melakukan duel demi dirinya..

sesampainya digerbang, akira mematung

"hai" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum

akira speechless.. "ternyata itu memang kau!"batin akira.

akira memeluk kakashi. ia menangis. ia senang melihat lelaki ini kembali dengan selamat dan berhasil memenangkan duel.

"well.. kurasa ini sambutan yg menyenangkan" kata kakashi. jujur, dia ngerasa seneng diperlakuin kaya gini. asoy dah ah ..

akira melepaskan pelukannya "ehm. maaf" katanya smbil mengapus air matanya dan langsung bersikap sok cool

"gimana, pasti banyak yg luka ya? makanya, gausah sok nantangin jendral deh.." kata akira sambil berlagak ga peduli.

kakashi merundukkan badannya. dia menyentuh dagu akira dengan tangan kanan "yg penting, aku berhasil ngebawa kamu pulang ke konoha" ucap kakashi sambil senyum. dan menurut akira, ini senyum termanis yg pernah dia liat.

akira malah nginjek kaki kakashi yg memar "gak usah sok keren deh! badan pada babak belur gini juga..". dia memalingkan muka. blushing.

kakashi meng-aduh "aww!"

yuki dan hana tiba di gerbang.

"hai" sapa kakashi

yuki lgsg meluk kakashi sekenceng mungkin "kerenn!! kau memenangkan duel! hahahaha."

kakashi kesakitan "aduh duh.. yuki! aduh.. tulang rusuk ku! aww.."

yuki lgsg ngelepasin pelukannya"eh maaf, maaf.. abisnya aku seneng bgt ngeliat kamu pulang dan memenangkan duel!'

"seneng sih seneng.. tapi kan," kakashi terduduk. memegangi dadanya. ia batuk berdarah

"kakashi! kamu ga papa??" tanya yuki dan akira barengan

kakashi terkekeh"tampaknya.. efek dari beberapa serangan jendral yg aku trima mulai kerasa.." dia terbatuk lagi

"cepat bawa dia ke rumah! akan segera ku obati!" kata hana yg mulai khawatir melihat luka dalam yg semakin parah

tiba2 kakashi pingsan.

hal terakhir yg dia denger hanya teriakan akira memanggil namanya

* * *

**dan.. cepter 7 pun selesai sudah**

**gmana gmana? menurut kalian alur cerita yg skarang lbh oke ga?**

**ripyu pliss.**

**tengsyuu !**

**:D  
**


	8. goodbye daysXwelcome home!

**setelah seminggu vakum gara-gara gada internet di kosan, baru sempet update skarang.**

**oya, buat cepter kmaren2 maap banget ya banyak misstypo dan kekurangan eyd lainnya. abis ini bakalan dibeneri deh. hehe**

**makasih yaaa buat saran kritik dan semuanya yang udah di tulis di ripyu!**

**:D**

**disclaimer: naruto bukan punya saya.**

**enjoy cepter 8!  
**

* * *

~GOODBYE DAYSxWELCOME HOME~

Kakashi tersadar,

dia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya tetapi yg di dapat hanya rasa ngilu di setiap bagian badannya.

duel dengan jendral memang bener2 duel yg sebenernya bisa dibilang, pertarungan sampai mati karna jendral yg sellau punya taktik yang ga terduga dan diapun ga mudah menyerah

dia melihat ruangan sekelilingnya. begitu melihat seseorang tertidur di kursi yg ga jauh darinya, dia tersenyum

Kakashi berdehem. orang itu terbangun dari tidur

"selamat pagi" ucap Kakashi

Ngedenger greeting dari Kakashi, orang itu tersadar sepenuhnya "kau udah siuman??"

"apa kabar mu, Anko?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum

Anko lgsg nyamperin Kakashi yg terbaring di tempat tidur. "masih ada yg kerasa sakit?"

Anko masih cemas tentang keadaan Kakashi yg lumayan parah.

"jelas engga lah.. kayanya aku juga udah sembuh nih" ucap Kakashi. "sejak kapan aku jadi senorak Guy gini sih?"Kakashi menyadari satu hal yang enggak bgt.

Anko mukul tangan sebelah kiri Kakashi yg lukanya lumayan parah

"aww!" Kakashi kesakitan

Anko senyum ngeselin "makanya, kalo masih ada yg sakit bilang aja. gausah sok kuat" Anko berjalan keluar kamar manggil Yuki dan Hana

mereka berdua nongol di depan pintu kamar

"selamat pagi" sapa Kakashi

mereka berdua, terutama Yuki langsung girang berbunga-bunga ngeliat Kakashi udah baikkan

Anko menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapan paginya Kakashi. ternyata ada ayahnya disana

"apa Kakashi sudah siuman?" tanya ayah Anko

"udah ayah. sekarang dia lagi ngobrol sama Yuki sama Hana dikamar" jawab Anko sambil nyiap-nyiapin piring dan gelas

"kamu tau Erika, kemarin anak itu bertarung mati-matianan melawan jendral. dia ga pernah nyerah walopun jendral berkali-kali memojokannya, dia selalu dapat menangkis bahkan membalas. Jurus-jurusnya dan semangat juangnya juga sangat mengagumkan.."

Anko tersenyum"dia memang begitu kan, ayah.." entah kenapa, Anko jadi bangga begimanaa gitu. Padahal bkn dia yang dipuji.

"dan ayah beruntung menitipkanmu ke anak itu, Erika.." ucap ayah dengan aksen ke bapakkan nya. dia tersenyum

Anko blushing. lalu dia pergi membawa makanan ke kamar dengan segala perasaannya yg bercampur

ayah Anko menutup buku yg tadi ia baca "dengan ini, ayah benar-benar sudah rela melepasmu, Erika.. "

setelah sarapan pagi. Kakashi lgsg turun dari tmpt tidur. niatnya sih mau beres-beres barang buat pulang nanti. tapi ternyata semua perlengkapannya udah ada di kamar dalam keadaan kumplit-plit.

"mau kemana, hah?" tanya Yuki yg udah berdiri di ambang pintu

"oh kau rupanya. rapi bgt pakaen mu hari ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil berusaha duduk dengan benar

"ini kan.. hari terakhirmu di desa ini Kakashi.. yaa jadi.." jawab Yuki dengan ekspresi sedih yg diiringi dg senyuman yang agak dipaksain

Kakashi jd ngerasa ga enak "hei Yuki. duduk sini" panggil Kakashi sambil nepuk tempat duduk yg ada dsampingnya

"ikutlah aku ke konoha" ucap Kakashi tanpa basa-basi

Yuki tersenyum lemah "hei. kau pikir aku anak kebrapa? aku mempunyai tanggung jwb yg besar disini, dude"

Kakashi tertawa "susah juga yaa jd anak sulung"

"tenang aja Kakashi. kalo lagi senggang aku bakalan main-main ke konoha deh"

Kakashi tersenyum.

hening sejenak. mereka berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing

Kakashi berdiri "aku akan berkeliling desa sebentar"

"aku ikut"

mereka berdua berjalan keliling desa.

"aku yakin, kamu bakalan kangen bgt sama tempat ini?" kata Yuki

"gimana ngga? banyak hal menarik disini.. "

Kakashi merangkul Yuki dengan sebelah tanganya yg keadaannya gak parah2 banget " mungkin aku bakalan lebih kangen kamu dr pada tempat ini"

Yuki ngakak "kita udah kaya homo gini sih? hahahaha"

mereka berdua ketawa.

walopun cuma seminggu, udah banyak yg terjadi sama Kakashi. termasuk sikap nya yg mulai berubah kepada orang2-orang disekitarnya. Kakashi mikir, mungkin gara-gara aura aneh dr desa ini dia jadi berubah. Tapi kenyataannya bukan gara-gara hal itu, ini semua karna dia berani untuk mulai terbuka dengan orang lain dan lebih menghargai sesama.

semua org berkumpul di balai desa termasuk Kakashi. jendral yg tampak sama menderitanya kaya Kakashi memimpin perkumpulan itu

dia berbicara kalau kakshi adalah ninja dr konoha yg ditugaskan membawa Erika putri edelweiss yg merupkan cucu dr tetua hokage kembali ke desanya. dan jendral mengijinkan mereka untuk meninggalkan desa setelah duel yg menunjukan kalo dia itu pantes ngebawa Erika kluar dari klan. Kakashi pun ganti berbicara. dia mengucapkan terima kasih atas keramah tamahan dan kesediaan warga desa untuk membiarkannya tinggal dsini. terutama untuk keluarga edelweiss dan eucalyptus.

dengan kalimat penutup dari jendral, Kakashi pun secara resmi dibolehkan untuk keluar dari desa klan misterius ini bersama Anko.

semua warga klan itu mengantar kepergian Kakashi dan Anko.

Yuki, Hana, Tristan, dan ayah Anko adalah oang-orang yg paling depan waktu nganterin mereka pergi.

Yuki dadah-dadah ke mereka. Hana senyum. Tristan memandang lurus ke arah mereka dengan paras yg tegas. sementara ayah Anko, dia melepas mereka dengan senyum meghiasi wajah wibawanya. Kakashi pun menunduk kearahnya. dia sangat merasa terhormat pernah mengenalnya

dia adalah orang yg jujur, tegas, dan bijaksana. terbukti pada saat duel melawan jendral.

saat itu jendral dan dia seri. dengan desakan dari para pengawas lainnya, ayah Anko dibuat untuk memenangkan jendral. tetapi dengan hak penuh ia memutuskan Kakashi yg menang karena jumlah jurus yg mengenai jendral lebih banyak dari jurus jendral yg mengenai Kakashi. walaupun itu artinya sama aja kaya ngekhianatin klannya sendiri.

mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan desa

"aku bakalan kangen banget sama Kakashii.. !" ucap Yuki dengan ekspresi menangis tanpa suara (guru Guy mood: on)

Hana nepuk pundak Yuki "kalian akrab bgt yaa. Jarang-jarang lo aku liat kamu bisa sekarab ini sama orang asing"

Yuki nyengir "abiss.. dia asik sih"

sementara itu di perjalanan menuju konoha

Anko ngeliatin Kakashi "kamu gapapa?

Kakashi ngejawab sambil senyum "gapapa. kan udah cukup perawatan dan istirahat dirumah mu"

"bagus deh kalo gitu. takut aja gitu tiba-tiba kamu lukanya pada kebuka. aku gamau nolongin ya dan jangan ngerepotin!" Anko ngejek

Tiba-tiba Kakashi oleng waktu loncat dari pohon ke pohon. hampir jatoh ke tanah

Anko reflek nolongin Kakashi "Kakashi! "

Kakashi dengan gerakan cepat langsung kembali ke posisi normal. dia senyum penuh dengan kemenangan "kalo aku jatuh juga pasti kamu bakalan nolongin kan?" dia cuma pura2 jatuh ternyata sodara-sodara

Anko blushing gara-gara ngingkarin omongannya yang tadi. dia langsung jauh2 dr Kakashi "heh cowo sok keren! itutuh gak sengaja yaa. lain kali pasti ga bakalan aku tolongin!"

"masa?" tanya Kakashi dengan tampang ngegodain gitu. (*mau dooongg digodaaaa!)

"iyalah pasti!" kata Anko sambil terus menatap ke depan. dia bakalan ketawan blushing kalo dia ngomong sambil menatap Kakashi "ayok buruan! aku pengen cepet-cepet istirahat" kata Anko sambil mempercepat langkahnya

diperkirakan mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 5 menit lagi. selama perjalanann itu mereka sunyi senyap kaya mengheningkan tjipta.

KRIK KRIK. Jangkrik berdawai

tepatnya Kakashi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu jadi Anko ga brani gangguin dia

"oi Anko" panggil Kakashi tiba2

"apa cowo sok keren??"

"nanti, setibanya di desa, aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke rumah nenek. dan setelah itu.. "kata kaksahi dengan tampang yg serius

"apa sih?" Anko nggak ngerti.

"ah engga. forget it" kata Kakashi memalingkan muka. dia lagi mikirin sesuatu

mereka pun tiba di desa

"yoo Kakashi!" kata joonin yg jagain gerbang. Genma.

"yoo" jawab Kakashi singkat

"tumben lama"

"misi kali ini perlu jalur diplomatik jadi yaa.. butuh waktu lebih lama aja"

Kakashi dan Anko meninggalkan gerbang menuju suatu tempat

"Kakashi. kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Anko

"kerumah nenek"

mereka tiba dirumah nenek tetua hokage, rumah kediaman keluarga Mitarashi

TOK TOK!

"ada apa Kakashi?" tanya seorang dalam rumah

"aku datang membawa Anko, nek" kata Kakashi dengan tampang seriusnya.

Anko bingung knapa sejak sampe di desa tampang Kakashi jd srius terus itu enggak lah penting skarang. yg penting baginya skarang adalah dia udah g sabar lagi buat ketemu sama nenek!

pintu dibuka. seorang nenek berambut ungu keluar..

"An.. Anko? apa itu kau Anko??" tanya si nenek dgn tampang gembira dan terharu

"nenekk!!" Anko juga sama senengnya. dia langsung meluk nenek

Kakashi tersenyum melihat skema kaya gitu. andai orang tuanya masih hidup untuk menyambutnya stiap dia pulang kerumah. btapa bahagianya dia..

oke. Mungkin kalo dia mikir kaya gitu bakalan dikatain crybaby ato apapun, tapi dia memang bener-bener kangen sama kedua orang tuanya. Untuk saat itu.

"well. tampaknya tugas ku sudah selesai" kata Kakashi menginterupsi .

"baiklah Kakashi. terima kasih" ucap nenek dengan hati berbunga2 karna Kakashi telah membwa cucunya pulang dengan selamat

Kakashi pun pergi

"Kaka.. shi..? "Anko juga pengen ngucapin makasih juga tapi Kakashi udah keburu pergi

sesampainya di apartmen Kakashi,

Kakashi langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur

"hh.. what a troublesome day with a troublesome room.. "

setelah beberapa menit ia merebahkan diri, Kakashi lgsg menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

agenda selanjutnya adalah makan. tapi dia ga punya makanan di kamarnya selain "yaampun. mi instan lagi?" Kakashi ngeliatiin mis instan yg udah agak berdebu dan tanggal expired nya tgl beberapa hari lg

mau gamau dia makan mi instan. selesai makan dia tiduran lagi

"akhirnya bisa istirahat 3 hari penuh.. hh."batin Kakashi sambil nutup kedua

Tiba-tiba di ngerasa kegerahan dan buka baju. membuka jendela juga. lalu tidur dengan topless. (*ehehehe.. = author ngences. Mupeng)

Bangun-bangun udah sekitar jam7

diapun lgsg memakai bajunya lgi dan menuju tempat makan biasanya. Kedai ichiraku

walopun ichiraku adalah kedai ramen, tapi dia menyediakan berbagai masakan yg berhubungan sama mie.

"pak, miso satu" pesen Kakashi

"hei Kakashi! baru pulang dr misi?" tanya pak pemilik

"iya"

"tampaknya misimu kali ini sangat merepotkan, huh? badan mu keliatan sakit semua"

"lumayanlah pak.."

dan hanya dlm waktu 5 menit, miso udah jadi

"nih silahkan dimakan. bapak tambahin terong kesukaanmu tuh biar cepet sembuh" kata si bapak sambil nyengir

Kakashi senyum "makasih pak"

dia pun memakan makanan favoritnya itu dngan lahap. setelah membayar, Kakashi berjalan mengitari konoha sebentar

"kangen juga ninggalin konoha selama seminggu.." batin Kakashi

Tiba-tiba,

"hei Kakashii!" seseorang menepuk punggung Kakashi

"hei Iruka! apa kabar?" tanya Kakashi semangat. dia udah lama ga ngobrol sama sahabatnya yg satu ini

"wow wow.. kabar baik. ada apa nih Kakashi?" tanya Iruka penasaran

kakshi bingung "emangnya ada apa?"

Iruka senyum "hm.. tampaknya ada sesuatu yg berubah nih dari Kakashi. Dia lebih.. mm, apa ya namanya.. aha! Lebih bersemangat" abatin Iruka.

"ahh gapapa. oia Kakashi, temenin aku ke warung dango ya? aku traktir deh! hehehe. gimana?" ajak Iruka

"kenapa enggak?" Kakashi nyengir

di warung dango,

"gimana misimu? " tanya Iruka

"yah lumayan sampe bisa bikin aku babak belur juga. itu cukup parah untuk seseorang yg menempuh jalur diplomatik kan? hehe" kata Kakashi

"trus gmana sama si cucu nenek itu?"

"Anko maksutmu? dia sekarang udah ada dirumah nenek"

"oh namanya Anko.. dia orangnya gimana? cantik ga? hehe" tanya Iruka ngegodain kakshi

"well, yaa lumayanlah. tapi dia itu bawel bgt persis kaya nenek" jawab Kakashi

Iruka ketawa "is that so? ahahahah"

"walopun dia cerewet, ngeselin, suka ngerepotin.. tappi dia gampang buat dikerjain" Kakashi terkekeh

Iruka bengong. baru kali ini liat kakshi berekspresi selepas itu. Dan yang lebih bikin Iruka heran, dia kaya gitu gara-gara cewe?

Mm, oke. Dulu Kakashi pernah juga cerita sesuatu ekspresi selepas itu, tapi itu pun dia lagi ngegosipin asuma yg udah dewasa gt ternyata masih sering dimarahin sama alm. kakek Sarutobi gara2 makannya gak abis. Gitu doang sih.. abis itu gak pernah lagi. Sekarang? Ehm..

"hmm.. ada apaan nih Kakashi kok tumben2nya kamu seseneng ini?" tanya Iruka dg tampang jail

"seneng kaya gimana?"

"yaa kaya gitu. jarang2 loh aku ngeliat seorang Kakashi hatake bercerita seinterest itu ttg seseorang.. jangan2.. "

"dasar tukang gosip. yuk udahan. aku mau tidur nih, udah malem"

"malem? baru jam 9 juga. ahhh aku tauu.. kau mencoba mengalihkan topik kaann Kakashi hatake?" Iruka makin menjadi2 ngegodain Kakashi. Sampe colek-colek segala lagi

"dah ya. aku pengen tidur nih" pamit Kakashi trus dia lgsg ilang

"heh.. emang ga sopan ni org. tapi, aku jd pengen ketemu sama perempuan itu. Gimana ya orangnya.." batin Iruka

sementara itu,

Kakashi balik ke apartmennya memang, tapi dia ga lgsg tidur ato semacemnya, dia malahan duduk-duduk di atas gedung aprtmennya.

mlm ini cerah. banyak bintang yg bermunculan di langit

Kakashi menikmati keindahan malam ini. "untung gada Anko. Kalo ada dia, suasana male mini ga bakalan setenang sekarang.. "Kakashi nempeleng kepalanya sendiri. "kok bisa2 nya sih aku kepikiran! akh.. kacau kacau" Kakashi meyakinkan dirinya kalo hal tadi ga perlu terjadi lg tapi .. "tapi, sepi bgt sih malem ini.. "

tiba2 seseorang nepok pundaknya,

hati Kakashi berharap kalo itu Anko, tapi logika Kakashi menyangkal kalo pemikiran kaya gitu ga bgs buat dia (*inget kasus Aya*). Well, ngarep juga gada salahnya kan?

waktu Kakashi nengok ,ternyata..

"oh kau, Iruka.." kata Kakashi, agak kecewa. Upsy, kecewa?

"katanya udah pengen tidur?" tanya Iruka

"ga jadi. langit malem ini lg bgs.." jawab Kakashi. Ngeles.

"Kakashi, ceritain dong kegiatan disana apa aja? apa.. kamu juga nemu banyak hal yg menarik disana?"

Kakashi tersenyum. dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang segala aktivitas di sana. Kakashi juga bercerita ttg Yuki, sahabatnya. dan Hana cewe taksirannya. cerita ttg seseorang yg bernama jendral dan bagaimana dia mengalahkan jendral. juga ttg ayah Anko yg dia hormati.

tiba2 dia berenti ngomong waktu dia inget apa yg terjadi sebelum dia pergi duel.. kejadian Anko mencium dahi nya..

Kakashi memalingkan muka. untung ini malem, jadi Iruka mungkin ga ngeliat kalo dia agak blushing. seorang Kakashi blushing? hmm.. jarang! Jarang bgt!

Iruka tersenyum "yahh.. seminggu bukan waktu yg singkat ya Kakashi hatake." Iruka ngeliat kalo Kakashi sempet blushing td. walopun cm sekilas

"ya, memang bukan waktu yg singkat.. "kata kakash sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai betony g dingin.

Mereka mencoba mengosongkan pikiran mereka untuk menikmati malam hari tercerah yg pernah mereka nikmatin di konoha.

* * *

**selesai.**

**:D**

**ripyu plis. hehe  
**


	9. hi im Anko Mitarashi nice to meet you!

**udah update cepter 9!**

**semoga gada misstypo.. **

**enjoy!**

**:D**

**oya, disclaimer: naruto bukan saya yg punya. tapi bang masashi kishimoto.  
**

* * *

~HI. IM ANKO MITARASHI. NICE TO MEET YOU~

besokannya,

seluruh joonin dan pengajar serta staff di konoha dikumpulin di depan gedung hokage

nona hokage mengumumkan sesuatu "baiklah kalian semua! aku disini cuma mau memperkenalkan seseorang yg selama ini hilang dari anggota kekeluargaan konoha gakure. dia adalah cucu dari nenek tetua Mitarashi. Silahkan, nona!"

Anko keluar menggunakan gaun diatas lutut bewarna ungu tua dan hitam. model kimono pendek gitu. obinya bentuk shuriken berukuran sedang dibagian belakang. rambutnya selalu di iket kaya biasa. tapi dia make celana item ketat sampe mata kaki. dia juga make spatu ala ninja

Kakashi sempet terpana. Iruka ngeliat itu, walopun Kakashi berusaha ga terlalu memperlihatkan..

"oh man.. " batin Iruka. sahabatnya mmg udah berubah

"hai semuanya. aku Anko Mitarashi. salam kenal!" Anko memperkenalkan dirinya

semuanya diem. Anko ngerasa dicuekin "hoi kalian.. garing bgt sih" ucap Anko. tampangnya bosen

"kalian dengar, jawab salamnya! dasar bodoh!" treak Tsunade

"salam kenal nona!" jawab semua

"hei hei.. gak usah formal gitu dong.. biasa aja. kalian bisa panggil aku Anko aja" kata Anko senyum

"maaf nona, tapi itu tdk diperkenankan" jawab Tsunade tegas

"hahh??" Anko bingung

"setiap anggota keluarga tetua hokage berarti suatu kehormatan maka setiap orang di desa ini harus memanggil dengan embel2 nona tuan dan sebagainya. mengerti?" tanya Tsunade ke Anko dan semuanya

"huh.."Anko ngerasa ga nyaman kalo harus digituin

"jelas semuanya?!" teriak Tsunade (lagi)

"ya nona hokage!" jawab semua

Anko ngeliat ke arah barisan tengah dan dia nemuin .."Kakashi!" teriaknya girang di dalem hati.

akhirnya dia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri gitu kearah Kakashi

"woi woi Kakashi.." panggil Iruka. sambil nahan ktawa

"apa, hah?"tanya Kakashi sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dr depan. dari Anko lebih tepatnya..

"ah enggaa.. gapapa" kata Iruka tetep sambil nahan ketawa

"sial. kenapa dia senyum2 gt sih? Keliatan bloon bgt tampangnya" batin Kakashi. bukannya Kakashi geer, tapi kalo org2 ngira yg bukan2 gimana..

pengumuman telah seleSai disampaikan. semuanya pergi termasuk Kakashi dan Iruka

"cepet bgt sih perginya para ninja itu.." batin Anko yang niatannya pengen nyamperin Kakashi

Anko pun jalan menelusuri desa

"waww.. asik bgt! banyak bgt tempat jajanan disini! aroma nya jugaa.. hmm.. mari makaaannn !!" nafsu kuliner Anko membara.

Anko menggila. dia nyobain semua makanan, minuman, es dan apa aja yg bisa dia temuin bakalan dia beli. Semangat Anko!

2 jam kemudian..

"hadooohh.. kenyang banget.. semuanya enak2.." batin Anko sambil duduk di depan toko yg ngejual popsicle. dia membelah popsicle rasa lemonnya dan mulai memasukan nya kemulut

dia ngeliat ada warung ramen diujung sana. matanya berkelip2 kaya ada gliternya "ramenn... hehehe." Anko dengan semangat berlari menuju warung ramen

"aku datang rameeenn!!" teriak Anko sambil lari-lari. Orang-orang pada ngeliatin

"ih, itukan nona Anko.. kok gak ada jaim-jaim nya sih? Mirip sama yang waktu itu teriak-teriak dipasar itu ya.. eh, siapa tuh namanya?" bisik-bisik tetangga dimulai.

"guru Guy maksut mu? Yang kaya dora gitu kan?"

"iya iya bener. Norak banget deh dandanan si guru guy itu. Untuk guru pengajar kelompok anakku bukan dia"

"siapa?"

"guru Asuma" ternyata ini emaknya ino

"oh si macho itu yaa! Hehehe. Suka deh kalo ngeliat dia.. macho-macho ganteng gimanaaa gitchu. Ihihihi. Kira-kira dia mau sama tante-tante gini gak ya? ehehhe" heboh sendiri.

"oiya bu, bukannya anak ibu itu asuhannya si guru norak itu ya?"

"hah?? Masa sihh?? Kata siapa ah?? Ibu ini bisa aja deh becandanya.." si ibu ini mulai panic at the disco

"loh, bukannya iya? Satu tim sama Lee sama Neji kan?"

"iya benerr! Bener banget! Duh,duh,duh… bahayaaa!" si ibu makin panik

"aduh ibu ini gimana.. itukan berarti guru Guy si super duper norak kaya dakochan itu yang ngebimbing anak ibu!"

"tidak ! Tenten anakkuuuuu!!" dan ternyata ini ibunya tenten. Dan dia udah berlinangan aer mata. lebey

"sabar ya bu.." ibunya Ino nepok2 pundak ibunya Tenten. Entah gimana masa depan tenten nantinya..

Okay, leave it. Back to Anko

dengan hasrat kuliner maximum, Anko masuk ke warung ramen "permis.."

waktu dia masuk (dgn penuh semangat) ga sengaja nubruk orang yg mau keluar dari warung ramen

"uwow.. waa.. !"Anko collapse gara2 nubruk org dg penuh semangat.

trus org itu nolongin Anko dg aksi megangin tangan sebelah kiri dan menopang punggung si cewe trus pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Eaaa eaa.. (yaampun, demi dewa jashinn! drama macam apa ini..)

mereka berdua kaget

"hah? Anko?" si cowo ga nyangka

"Kakashi?" Anko sama ga nyangka kalo org yg dia tabrak.. itu Kakashi

mereka lgsg benerin posisi

"ehm. em.. ngapain disini?"tanya Kakashi

"mau makan ramen laahh Kakashi! dikirain pengen senam apa?" Anko tanya balik dengan sarkastik

Kakashi jd malu sendiri gr2 pertanyaan bodohnya "ah iya yaa.."

"dari pada bengong2 gitu, mendingan temenin aku makan ramen deh. yuk!" Anko narik tangan Kakashi. masuk ke kedai

"eh tapi.." Kakashi ga bs ngelawan. ato.. dia memang ingin ? euw..

ramen spesial udah dateng dan langsung tancappp! hajar bleehh!! "selamat makann!!" Anko pun makan dengan lahap

"Kakashi sampe bengong gitu . heran.. "itu kan, porsi yg biasa dimakan sama Naruto. itu.. itu kan banyak bgt!" batin Kakashi

"tambah pak!" padahal baru 5 menit dia makan pesenannya

"hahh?? seriuss??"Kakashi hampir speechless

Anko ketawa "gausa kaget gitu kali. percaya ga sih, aku tuh udah ngunjungin setiap kedai yg ada di konoha dan ini kedai terakhir! dan kamu tau Kakashi, aku nyobain semuanya! dan ini enak bgt.." ucap Anko penuh semangat.

mie kedua dateng "mari makann!!"

Kakashi ketawa "bener-bener deh.. hahaha"

Anko baru kali ngerasa ini Kakashi ketawa selepas ini. Kakashi pun begitu, walaupun dia mungkin ga menyadarinya

"huahh.. im full !!" ucap Anko sambil menghempas badannya ke belakang. dia lupa kalo kedai ramen kursinya ga ada senderannya "uwaa.. !" dia jatoh lagi deh.

Kakashi dg cepat dn tanggap (lagi2) nangkep Anko. kali ini cuma pake sebelah tangannya

"be careful, mademoiselle" ucap Kakashi sambil senyum licik mempesona (*kyaaaa!! author histeriss!!)

Anko langsung benerin possisi duduknya, bayar, lalu berdiri untuk keluar kedai "udahan yuk"

Anko blushing

Kakashi tau kalo Anko bakalan blushing kalo diperlakuin kaya gitu dan dia menikmati saat2 seperti ini.

_lucu_, pikirnya

mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai di konoha. siang hari yg cerah..

Anko ngos-ngosan. dia menopang dirinya di pegangan pembatas sungai dg tangan kanannya

"kenapa Anko?" tanya Kakashi

"perut.. perutku.. sakit..!" kata Anko susah payah. ahirnya dia terduduk "hahhh...! kekenyangaaann..!"teriak Anko sambil megangin perutnya

Kakashi jongkok untuk ngeliat seberapa parah keadaan cewe ini gara2 kekenyangan

"hh.. makan mulu sih.."

"abisnyaa.. enak bgt makanan disini! jadi.. yaaa gimana dong.." ucap Anko sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke kayu pembatas

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya. berpikir

"heh, mikir apaan sih?! Bengong-bengong aja! aduhh.. aduhh sakit..! aduhh.. gimananih.." tanya Anko. terdengar sarkastik karena dia lg emosi gara2 kekenyangan dan perutnya sgt tdk bs diajak kompromi

"hmm.. aku baru aja mikir, apa kamu bisa jalan?" tanya Kakashi dgn tampang polos

Anko ngejitak Kakashi "yg bener aja kaya gini ditanyain bisa jalan apa engga! bodoh bodoh bodoooohh ! aduh.. sakit.. gimana dong.." Anko kembali memegangi perutnya setelah marahin Kakashi

"well, kalo gitu .. "

Kakashi holding her body soo gently. (jadi taukan posisi ngegendong di depan kaya ngebawa org pingsan gitu )

"he-hei! ngapain nih?? turunin aku Kakashi..!" Anko meronta. sebenernya ini bgs buat dia malah dia kan ga harus jalan kaki. tapi.. dia malu.

"udah jangan berontak. atau milih aku tinggalin di sini aja?" tanya Kakashi dg tatapan ngeselin

"iihh.. dasar cowo sok keren!" theres nothing to say to Kakashi. dia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kakashi. dia deg2an

"gausah grogi gitu kali.." goda Kakashi sambil senyum ala evil yang w-o-w banget (*bayangkan!)

"siapa juga yg grogi?" bantah Anko

di perjalanan,

tiba-tiba Anko sadar akan sesuatu "hei cowo sok keren! ngomong2 kita lagi menuju kemana nih?"

"gatau" jawab Kakashi datar

"haahh! gimana bisa gatauu?? udah udah. turunin aku disini!"

Kakashi ngejatohin si Anko gitu aja ke jalan

"adaw! heh! nurunin org jgn sembarangan gitu dong..! aduh .. sakit kan.." omel Anko

Kakashi jongkok. dia ketawa. Gak ngerti apa mau perempuan ini "jadi maunya apa sih? hahaha"

"aku gamau pulang kerumah nenek. aku gamau kerumah sakit juga.." kata Anko

"lagi brantem sama nenek?"

"mm.. enggak sih. cuman masih pengen ngeliat liat desa aja"

"atau.. mau ke apartmen ku aja?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum misteriusnya yg bagaikan pangeran dari negri sebrang (*gada hubunganya sih sebenernya pangeran sama msterius)

muka Anko memerah "apaaa?! dasar mesuumm!! heh cowo mesum, gini ya, aku ga bakalan mau ga bakalan rela diajak ke apartmen mu! Titik"

Kakashi ketawa lagi "emang ngapain juga aku bakalan ngebawa kamu ke apartmen ku? hahahha. aku ini cowo baik-baik."

"yeah.. whatever.. auww! perut.. peruttt !!" Anko menekan perutnya yg tiba2 jd sakit bgt.

"Anko!" Kakashi lgsg ngebawa Anko ke rumah sakit. segera.

Anko lgsg diperiksa sama dokter. Kakashi nungguin di luar. he's been so worried about her.

dokter keluar dr ruangan periksa.

"dok, gimana keadannya?" tanya Kakashi

"dia.. cuma keram perut karna kebanyakan makan. hahaha" dokternya malah ketawa. Dikira abis nonton lawakkan apa?

Kakashi bengong. "jadi.. gak ada gunanya td aku ngerasa segitu khawatirnya..?" batin Kakashi

Kakashi masuk ke dalem ruangan Anko "hoi, gimana keadaan mu?"

" lumayan." kata Anko yg lg berbaring

Kakashi duduk di samping Anko "makanya.. makan yg kira-kira doong"

"mau gimana lagii.. makanannya enak-enak! abis ini mau ke kedai takoyaki ah.. hehehe" dia udah ngebayangin betapa lezatnya takoyaki dsitu.. yummy..

Kakashi menghela nafas "ampun deh ni anak.."

"heh. ga kapok juga?" tanya Kakashi heran

Anko nyengir "tenang aja! ini kan cuma keram sementara.. lagian, kalo ntar aku udah balik ke rumah, jadi males buat jalan-jalan lagi kan. pokonya kamu harus nemenin aku, Kakashi!"

kakasi ketawa "iya iyaa.." kata Kakashi sambil ngusap-ngusap rambut Anko

"heh, jangan pegang-pegang ya cowo sok keren!" sambil menangkis tangan Kakashi dari rambutnya

mereka pun terus ngobrol sampe ga kerasa udah sore

"hah? gawatt! aku harus pulang sebelum jam 6.. !" Anko lgsg bangkit dari kubur (baca:tempat tdr)

Anko panik sendiri "duh aduh duh gimana nih ??"

"kenapa sih?" Kakashi ribet sndiri ngeliatnya

"gimana dong ini gimanaaaa??? gawatt!"

"apanya yang gawat?"

"jadi gini, pertama, kita harus ke kedai takoyaki dulu trus baru .. aww! susah bgt sih pake spatu kaya gini. yah, kita abis dari situ baru pulang" kata Anko sambil make spatu ninjanya

"kita?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum yg mematikan (*author terbunuh karna tulisannnya sendiri*)

Anko langsung ngeh kalo dia tadi nyebutin kata yg bermakna ganda "bu-bukan gitu! aku lupa kedai takoyakinya dimana jadi kamu harus nganterin, ngerti?"

"oh gitu.. " kata Kakashi lagi2 diiringi senyuman mautnya (*gyaaaa! mauuu!*)

"em.. emang mw gimana lagii hahh ?? dasar cowo sok keren! yuk ah buruan!" Anko langsung keluar kamar

Kakashi ketawa kecil "emang deh ni cewe.." Kakashi mengikutinya keluar kamar

seseorang mengamati mereka berdua sejak tadi dari ruangan yg berbeda..

di kedai takoyaki,

"huooo! enaknyaaa..." kata Anko sambil ngebawa kantong2 berisi takoyaki

Kakashi ngeliat Anko dengan tampang 'yaampun..'

"saatnya pulang! ayo Kakashi." ajak Anko

"jangan bilang kamu lupa jalan pulang ke rumah nenek.." ucap Kakashi dg tampang 'ini anak bisa-bisanya keluyuran dan ga tau jalan pulang!'

Anko nyengir "hehehe. show me the direction please.."

Kakashi menghela nafas "yaya.. what a troublesome.." (*mengutip kata2 seeseorang*)

dari kejauhan Naruto,Sakura,Sai udah sejak tadi jadi stalker yang ngikutin kemana pun Kakashi dan Anko pergi. mereka cengir-cengir

"hehehe. baru kali ini aku ngeliat seharian ini guru Kakashi seseneng itu" kata Naruto.

"iyaa, iyaa! mereka juga cocok. akhirnya guru Kakashi yg berhati dingin dapat ditahlukkan oleh gadis itu!" kata Sakura berapi-api.

"perempuan itu.. cucunya nenek tetua hokage kan?" ucap Sai

Sakura dan Naruto nganga "cu-cu-cucu nenek tetua hokageee?!"

"kalian gak tau? tadi pagi para joonin dan pengajar dipanggil untuk pemberitahuan ini. selain itu, apa kalian g tau, misi guru Kakashi yg kemarin adalah untuk membawa pulang cucu nenek tetua hokage itu"

"jadi, penyebab dia luka-luka sampe parah bgt itu cuma untuk ngebawa pulang perempuan itu? geez.. " komentar

"pasti ini jadi misi paling romantis buat guru Kakashii.. ! wahh hebat guru Kakashi! semangat!" kata Sakura sambil berkelip2 matanya

"tapi.. masalahnya, dia itu kan cucu dr tetua hokage.. apa bisa guru Kakashi bersikap kaya gitu ke dia.. ?" ucap Sai dg serius

Sakura sama Naruto jd mikir (walopun untuk Naruto hal ini agak diraguin),

"setauku, tadi pagi nona hokage mengumpulkan para joonin, guru, dan staff untuk pemberitahuan akan cucu nenek tetua hokage yg baru datang. dan intinya adalah, mereka semua diharapkan bertindak sopan terhadap nona itu" Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar

"yah.. kalo gituu.. apakah ini cinta terlarang antara guru Kakashi dan nona itu?? oww sgt mengarukan.. " ucap Sakura dramatis sambil meneteskan air mata

"hh.. kisah cinta guru Kakashi tidak pernah berjalan mulus yaaa.. aku jadi turut prihatin.." ucap Naruto sadly

"hei hei.. nggak segitu nyedihinnya kok.." ucap Sai. Sweatdrop.

* * *

**selesai cepter 9!**

**hehe**

**ripyu please?**

**:D  
**


	10. we gonna have a party and summer fest !

**huoii!**

**udah cepter 10 nih.**

**oya gue mau ngasih tau, cepter 10 dbagi jadi 3 part karna panjang banget.**

**hehe**

**smoga suka yaa!**

**disclaimer: naruto punya temen waktu naik angkot bareng ke arah grogol, bang masashi kishimoto.**

**enjoy!**

**:D  
**

* * *

~ WE GONNA HAVE A PARTY AND SUMMER FESTIVAL! ~

besokan harinya,

Kakashi bangun kesiangan karna kemaleman tidurnya. Tumben-tumbennya Kakashi bgn telat dan ternyata penyebabnya adalah dia begadang semaleman buat baca icha-icha paradise. oh yaampun..

Kakashi langsung mandi dan bersiap menuju akademi. melatih tim7.

di lapangan,

"hai semuanya" sapa Kakashi sambil senyum dan menaikkan satu tangannya

"uuhh! guru selalu aja telat!" Sakura ngomel

"guru nih pAyah bgt sih! aku kan lapeerr... "Naruto terkapar ga berdaya karna laper

"guru Kakashi anda telat satu jam" ucap Sai datar. artinya dia kesel

"maaf maaf.. tadi bangunnya kesiangan" ucap Kakashi sambil nyengir.

"yea yea yeaa.."ucap Naruto dan Sakura ngeselin

tiba2 guru Kakashi langsung jadi serius tampangnya "bersiaplah .. atau kalian akan mati !!"

ke3 muridnya langsung pada berpencar. latihan pagi dimulai.

setelah latihan,

Sakura Naruto Sai terkapar di tanah

"uwahh.. kali ini kita gak berhasil ngalahin guru Kakashi pake jurus tim kita yg terbaru!" Naruto kesel dia harus kalah dari guru Kakashi

"ini semua gara-gara kamu tau, Narutoo!! coba kalo kamu gak pake kepleset!" Sakura ngomel sama Naruto sambil nampol-nampolin mukanya

"adu duduhh Sakura.. ! ini semua kan karna perutku laper.. aku kan jd ga bisa konsentrasi!" Naruto megangin perutnya yg mulai bernada aneh

"ah iyaa.. kamu bener Naruto.." Sakura megangin perutnya juga

"makan di ichiraku yuk" ajak Sai sambil bengkit dr tanah tempatnya berbaring lelah

"ayookk!!"

sementara itu Kakashi-sensei,

Kakashi berjalan disekitar pertokoan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dan.. mencari seseorang untuk ditemui. Ow.. kira-kira siapa?

karna dia belum berhasil nemuin seseorang itu, dia pun mampir ke kedai kue dango

setelah membeli beberapa tusuk dango, dia ngelewatin pemandian air panas dan..

"asik juga kali ya mandi disini" dan dia pun masuk ke pemandian air panas

2 jam berlalu dan Kakashi keluar dari pemandian air panas untuk membeli popsicle

"popsiclenya satu" kata Kakashi. berbarengan sama seseorang

"hah? Aya?"

"Kakashi?"

merekapun ngobrol berdua di kursi yg tersedia.

Disana Kakashi gak ngeraSain perasaan-perasaan aneh ke Aya kAya dulu. Ini artinya dia udah bener-bener ngelupain Aya? Atau.. udah nemu pengganti Aya di hatinya?

Pengganti? Hm..

"apa kabar mu Kakashi?" tanya Aya ramah.

"baik. kamu sendiri?"

"baik juga. oia, kamu liat Guy ga?" tanya Aya sambil liat-liat sekeliling

"belom liat sih.."

"ohh.."Aya terlihat kecewa

"apa.. kalian berdua udah jadian?" tanya Kakashi sambil senyum

Aya blushing "ng, belom sih Kakashi.."

Kakashi ketawa lucu "belum? Payah banget si guy itu. hahaha"

Aya nyengir "yah, guy kan memang gitu.. "

Kakashi nyenggol bahu Aya pake sikunya "kira-kira kapan? Tapi waktu itu guy keliatan seneng bgt waktu brangkat misi. Aku kira kalian udah jadian"

"bukannya dia selalu seneng ya?" tanya Aya. Sweatdrop.

"yah, iya juga sih" Kakashi nyaut . sweatdrop juga

"tapi, beneran deh, senengnya guy wkt itu beda bgt. Tapi walaupun belum, aku bakalan terus ngedukung kamu, Aya!" ucap Kakashi sambil senyum. Kakashi ikut seneng akhirnya Aya nemuin tambatan hatinya.

"gitu ya.." Aya memandang kearah lain sambil menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya

Tiba-tiba,

"haii ! apa kabar kalian berduaaa?? Oy Kakashi! udah lama yaa kita gak ketemu dan main bersama, Kakashi??" Guy dateng dg gayanya yang.. oh yaampun..

"hai guy" sapa Kakashi. Garing kaya biasanya.

"guy. kamu kemana aja? aku nyariin tau" tanya Aya. ngambek

"im sorry Aya. i got a little bit paper to finish, soo.. but dont worry Aya my lovely teddy bear! from now and on, i'll be by your side. always! please forgive me.." ucap guru Guy dengan memohon ala pangeran.

mereka dikelilingi taburan bunga mawar merah dan muncul pelangi yg berkelap kelip, kembang 7 rupa bermekaran, angin musim semi berhembus kearah mereka, dan lagi-lagi guru Guy selalu menggigit mawar yg entah muncul dr mana. Pastinya, tidak lupa dengan kedipan maut yg selalu bersinar-sinar ditambah efek bulu mata.. (*author mati ketawa*)

"oh ampun deh.." batin Kakashi dg tampang yg udah pengen muntah

Aya sih ketawa2 aja "iya, iya guy. gapapa."

"yaudah ya aku duluan, Aya, guy" Kakashi langsung berjalan menjauh karna gatahan harus deket-deket sama Guy.

"woii Kakashi! lain kali kita main bareng ya!" teriak Guy

"sejak kapan kita pernah main bareng?" gumam .

Kakashi berenti di warung takoyaki "pak, takoyakinya 2 kotak"

selagi nungguin takoyakinya mateng, dia ngeliat sekeliling, "kok dia nggak ada ya? mm.. emg hari ini dia gak jajan?"

takoyaki pun jadi. Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanannya, keliling pertokoan.

Tiba-tiba,

"huaahhh.. !!" seorang cewe teriak dr ujung jalan

cewe itu lari-lari ngehindarin 2 org yg ngejer dia

kembali, bisik-bisik tetangga terdengar, "eh eh. Itu kan nona Anko lagi. Dia teriak-teriak mulu deh"

"huaaahh! Tidak! Jangan ingatkan aku lagi akan nasip anakku yg diasuh oleh sensei dakochan berbaju ijo dan bertingkah norak kaya gituuuu ! huaaaahhh!"

"ahh.." si ibu sweatdrop.

Kembali ke TKP.

"tunggu nonaa!" teriak dua penjaga

"ga mauuuu.. !!" cewe itu balik teriak. dia lari terus. ngelewatin Kakashi. lalu sembunyi di belokan gang

"bau pinus?" batin Kakashi. dia kenal bau ini

2 orang yang lari2 tadi kecapean.

"duh.. kemana sih nona itu?" tanya penjaga 1

"mana ku tau dia dimana. yg kutau adl kita harus menemukan nya atau nenek bakalan ngomelin kita lagi!" kata si penjaga 2

"ah iya kau benar. ayo kita cari lagi!"

kedua orang itu pun berlari lurus terus

Kakashi nyamperin ke tempat sembunyi cewe itu. muncul ide jail

"hei nona! sedang apa nona disitu?" suara Kakashi di bikin beda.

"aduh.. ampun deh ampuunn! pliss jangan bawa aku ke tempat nenekk.. aku gamauu..!" cewe itu minta mohon sambil ngebelakangin Kakashi

"kenapa anda ga mau dibawa ke tempat nenek? anda kan cucunya"

"gatau masalahnya sih kamu! jadi nenek tuh.. "cewe itu diem sebentar, "kayanya ini bukan suara suruhan nenek deh.." batinnya

cewe itu balik badan dan .. "kau!" teriaknya

"hai nona Anko. apa kabar?" sapa Kakashi sambil nyengir.

ahirnya dia nemuin org yg dicarinya.

mereka duduk-duduk di ayunan tk konoha.

"gitu ceritanya Kakashi.. ihh, malesin bgt kann! siapa juga yg mau.." Anko ngomel2 sambil makan takoyaki yg sengaja dibeli sama Kakashi buat dia. Kakashi ngeliatin Anko jd senyum2 sendiri.

_cute_, pikirnya

"oh jadi gitu. karna nenek nyuruh kamu ngehadirin pesta di desa sebelah sama shinobi yg nenek kamu pilihin.. emangnya siapa sih?"

"siapa ya.. ng, kalo ga salah namanya might ng.. Might Guy! aku kan ga kenal! dr namanya aja udah aneh. Pasti aslinya lebih aneh!"

Yak, bener.

Kakashi kesedak "pilihan macem apa tuh? apa nenek masih waras?" batinnya. Heran, kenapa Guy yg harus nenek pilih. kakahi jd ragu sama selera nenek

"tapi, apa kamu emanh harus dtg kesitu?" tanya Kakashi

"iyaaaa..! haahhh~ aku malesss... tapi kata nenek kalo aku ga dateng, nenek bisa ngamuk.. gimana doonngg??" Anko gundah gulanah. Bermuram durjana.

"mau dateng tapi asal pasangannya bukan Guy?"

"ng, mau aja.. pokonya dia harus seru! soalnya pestanya bakalan ngebosenin aku rasa.."

"gimana kalo dateng sama aku?" ucap Kakashi sambil senyum. manis

waktu Kakashi ngomong gitu, Anko langsung nengok ke arah Kakashi. pas bgt Kakashi lg senyum kearahnya

Anko diem. trus mikir, "well.. nenek mungkin mau nyetujuin kamu sebagai partnerku ke pesta" Anko agak-agak, ehm koreksi! EMANG NGAREP gitu nenek bakalan setuju

"kapan pestanya?" tanya Kakashi

"malem ini. hhehehe" Anko nyengir

"apaa??" Kakashi kaget

di rumah Anko,

"kamu kemana aja sih Ankooo?! bukannya siap2 buat pesta malem ini!" nenek marah-marah

"maaf nek.." Anko pasrah

"trus, knapa Kakashi hatake juga ada disini?" tanya nenek

"ng, saya.."belom selese Kakashi ngomong, Anko nyela "gini nek. aku gamau ke pesta sama org yg nenek bilangin, aku ga kenal dia nek. jadi, aku minta Kakashi buat jd partner ku aja. boleh ya nek?" Anko memelas

"yaudah lah. yg penting kamu dateng ke pesta itu. pelayan, ambil tas berisi pakaian mereka!" perintah nenek

2 tas isi pakaian sudah tergeletak di depan mereka

"cepat berangkat!" nenek teriak

"baik nek!" Anko dan Kakashi lgsg brangkat.

di perjalanan,

"nenek ternyata galak ya. repot juga kalo tiap hari kena marah" kata Kakashi

"yaa.. emang gitukan dia?"

"oia, kita bakalan dpt tempat buat bermalam kan?"

"iyalah bodoh"

sesampainya di desa tempat terselenggaranya pesta,

"uwow.. rame bgt disini"Kakashi norak

"ayo Kakashi, kita harus cepet2 ke penginapan" kata Anko sambil buru2 menuju penginapan

di penginapan,

"jadi pesta bakalan diselenggarain di gedung sebelah penginapan kita?" tanya Kakashi

"iya. pokoknya, kita ketemuan di depan gedung itu ya. 10 menit!" Anko lgsg masuk ke kamarnya

10 menit kemudian,

(dikamar Anko) "duh.. pakeannya gini bgt sih.." Anko ngomel2 sendiri. tp mau gamau dia harus keluar buat menghadiri pesta!

di depan gedung, Kakashi udah nungguin "mana nih Anko?"

dengan ragu-ragu, Anko keluar dari penginapan.

Orang-orang ngeliatin dia. sebenernya pada kagum, tapi Anko menterjemahkannya sbg olokan "siaall! pasti aku aneh bgt deh."

Anko celingukan nyariin Kakashi. tapi di salah satu pilar terluar gedung ada cowo bersandar disana sambil memejamkan matanya

WARNING!

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini WARNING !!

Lagi-lagi, adegan ini menampilkan Kakashi TANPA masker!

Perlu dipertegas lagi? TANPA MASKER!

Anko ngedeketin. cowo berambut perak, bekas luka di mata sebelah kiri. memakai tuxedo dan celana bewarna hitam, kemeja dalemnya berwarna hijau tua . memakai dasi kupu2 warna hitam. tanpa sesuatu yang menghalangi annko ngeliat mata sebelah kiri dan mulut cowo itu

"Kakashi?" panggilnya

Kakashi membuka matanya

matanya melebar. dia terpesona ngeliat dress yg Anko kenakan.

Anko memakai dres diatas lutut bewarna dasar hitam elegan dan dipadu dengan warna hijau tua. match bgt sama Kakashi!

(*bayangin sendiri dressnya gimana bagusnya. author susah ngejabarinnya. hehe)

kakahi tersenyum "may i?" sambut Kakashi soooo gentle. dengan adegan kakasi membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Anko

"ih, apaan sih Kakashi.. "Anko menundukkan kepalanya. blushing. menurutnya, Kakashi malem ini keren bgt. walopun dia malu tapi mau gamau dia harus menyambut tangan Kakashi. and she did it.

seraya menggenggam tangan Anko, Kakashi berbisik "kamu malem ini cantik banget.."

Anko (sok) stay cool, padahal.. jantungnya udah diskoan gitu. Jedag-jedug-jedag-jedug!

mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

acara dimulai. (acara ulangtaun sahabatnya nenek)

setelah sambutan dan ucapan untuk yg ngadain pesta, makan malem pun dimulai.

"Anko, makan yuk" ajak Kakashi

"ng, kamu duluan aja deh Kakashi. aku ngobrol dl nih sama temennya nenek"

"oh yaudah.." Kakashi ninggalin Anko yg mulai ngobrol sama temen-temenya nenek

Kakashi berkelana dr meja ke meja, nyoba-nyobain makanan.

Sampailah dia di sebuah meja,

"hai" sapa seorang cewe seksoy nan bohay. tipe cewe yg ada di buku icha2 paradisenya.

"hai" sapa balik Kakashi. tapi dia ga terlalu tertarik. Ehm, walopun gak itu tertarik, tetep aja ada 'bagian' yang bikin naluri seorang cowo tertarik

"apakah pesta malam ini cukup menyenangkan?"

"yah, dengan makanan yg enak-enak kaya gini aku yakin pesta ini bakalan menyenangkan" jawab Kakashi

perempuan itu tertawa "aku Misaki Kazamatsuri. cucu dari kakek penyelenggara pesta ini"

"aku Kakashi Hatake"

dan mereka pun mulai ngobrol

Anko yang ngeliat dr jauh udah gatel pengen nyamperin si cowo genit. dan ahirnya kesempatan untuk nyamperin si cowo genit segera terlaksana karna perbincangannya udah selese sama temen2 neneknya

"ehm"

"eh Anko" sapa Kakashi

"kayaknya kamu menikmati pesta ini banget.." nada ngomongnya antara ramah sama ngeselin

"oia misaki, kenalin ini Anko. Anko, ini Misaki" Kakashi memperkenalkan mereka berdua

mereka berdua senyum. jabat tangan

"well, aku mau nyari minuman dulu ya Kakashi. bye" Anko ninggalin Kakashi

"eh tapi, Anko!" Kakashi manggil Anko. tapi orangnya malahan kabur

"ah sial.." batin Kakashi. Kakashi udah mau ngejer tuh sebenernya tapi ditahan sama si cewe seksoy nan bohay itu

"kenapa buru2 Kakashi? ini masih ada kue yg belum kamu cicipin kan..?" tanyanya menggoda

"maaf Misaki. aku duluan" namun godaannya tidak lah mempan. Kakashi pergi nyamperin Anko

cewe seksoy nan bohay tersebut ditinggalkan gitu saja dengan perasaan gondok. baru pertama kali di tiggalin sama cowo waktu pesta! Selamet ya.. saya turut bersuka cita.

sementara itu di balkon,

Anko menikmati pemandangan dan angin malem yg sejuk sambil minum jus yg tersedia.

"dasar pervert! maenannya sama mbak-mbak bohay gitu sih..!" Anko jd kesel. kesel?

"woi Anko" panggil Kakashi yg tiba-tiba udah ada disampingnya

"apa, womanizer?" ucap Anko tanpa menatap Kakashi

"womanizer?"

"iya womanizer! dasar.. sukanya nempel sama cewe seksi.."

"maksutmu Misaki?"

"yeahh.. apapun namanya.. sana hush! balik aja ksana.."

Kakashi senyum jail "mm, gimana ya, namanya juga cowok.. pasti sukakan sama yg seksi dan cantik?"

Anko ngeliat Kakashi dengan tampang gratis seratus. malesin bgt. "dasar pervert! womanizer!" Anko ngejauh

Kakashi ngedeket lagi "cemburu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah super ganteng

"sori ya. banyak cowo yg lebih keren jadi.. ngapain cemburu? weekk!" Anko menjulurkan lidah. ngejek Kakashi

dari belakang, Kakashi merentangkan kdua tangannya. membuat Anko terkurung di tengah

Kakashi berbisik tepat di telinga Anko "tenang aja. aku ga bakalan ngelirik perempuan lain. karna malem ini, kamu yg paling cantik.."

Anko menundukkan pandangan. dia blushing. dia di bikin setengah mati deg-degan sama Kakashi. dia selalu berharap punya jantung cadangan kalo lagi deket-deket sama cowo ini.

Kakashi ngelepasin kurungannya dan berbalik "aku ambil minum dulu ya"

sementara Kakashi pergi, Anko mati-matian ngebuat perasaannya kembali jadi normal "sial ! apa sih maunya dia.."

Kakashi kembali dengan membawa minuman di tangannya

"hei Anko"

"hm?"

"foto yuk" ajak Kakashi yg udah ngeluarin kamera dari sakunya

"kamera dari mana tuh??" Anko bingung

"'nemu di tas"

"ogah ah! gamau.."

"ayolaahh.."

"ihh.. gamau Kakashii !"

"eh liat, nenek ternyata dateng!" Kakashi mengecoh Anko supaya mau ngeliat kedepan (soalnya dari tadi Anko ngebelakangin dia trs)

"hah? mana? mana?" dan Ankopun terkecoh

CEKRIK!

dengan posisi Kakashi lagi senyum dan Anko keliatan kocak karna dia ngeliat ke kamera kaya org lg nyari sesuatu yg muncul di blakang kmera

Kakashi ketawa "nice"

"apanya yg nice, hhaaahh?! sini kamera nya. siniiii.. !" Anko berusaha ngerebut kameranya tapi Kakashi terlalu lihai.

Kakashi pun masuk ke dalem ruangan "dahh"

"tunggu woiii !" Anko ngejer

sementara itu, acara dimulai lagi. kali in penutupan.

beberapa tamu istimewa, salah satunya Anko, diharapkan untuk maju ke podium untuk menyampaikan pesan dan kesan selama pesta berlangsung.

tiba giliran Anko yg maju, Kakashi diem2 motret dia "hmm.. bagus"

setelah penutupan, setiap undangan dipersilahkan meninggalkan tempat pesta

sebelum pergi, Anko menemui salah satu waitress cewe,

"hei, mana kameranya?"'

"ini nona.."

"kamu dapet gambar keseluruhan pesta kan?" ternyata, Anko nitipin kameranya ke waitress ini.

"ng.. soal itu.."

Anko ngeliat poto2 yg dijepret sama mbak-mbaknya ternyta kebanyakan poto Kakashi

"hahh? kok gini??"

"maaf nona.. dia terlalu menarik perhatian sih abisnya.."

Anko menghela nafas "hh.. yaudahlah. makasih yaa" Anko memasukkan kamera ke saku dress nya yg ga keliatan

Kakashi udah nungguin diluar "ngapain tadi?"

"ada deh. yuk balik"

mereka balik ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap untuk tidur

sementara itu di kamar Anko,

dia ngeliat foto2 hasil jepretan waitress tadi. yg ternyata memang kebanyakan foto Kakashi

"duh. foto pestanya cuma segini lagi.."

tiba2 dia nemuin foto Kakashi yg oke bgt! dengan pose tangan sebelah kiri dimasukin ke saku celana dan satunya lg megang gelas. Wawww, heboohh!

trus dia nemu foto Kakashi sama dia waktu di balkon yg Kakashi berhasil ngebuat dia mati deg2an. ada lagi poto Anko lg ngeliatin Kakashi. trus juga ada poto Kakashi waktu lg ngobrol sm Misaki "apaan nih!" dan langsung di delete sm Anko. Langsung!

dan masih banyak lagi foto Kakashi. "kalo ketawan nenek gimana ni.." Anko ngapus2in beberapa poto Kakashi. yg kurang keren yg diapusin.

Anko ganti baju. dan dia langsung tiduran.

5 menit berlalu.

15 menit berlalu.

1 jam berlalu.

"haaahh! ga bisa tiduuuurrr !" Anko stress sendiri

tok tok tok!

"ya?" org dr dalem kamar 23 menyaut. pintu dibuka

"hai.. hehehe" Anko nyengir

di dalem kamar 23,

"blm bisa tdr?" tanya Kakashi

"iyaaa.. cape sih sebenernya tapi ga bisa tdr.." kata Anko sambil buka jendela "haaaahh.. sejuk bgt.."

"besok pulang jam brapa ke konoha?" tanya Kakashi sambil buka-buka tas bajunya

"mm.. sekitar tengah hari" jawab Anko. duduk2 di jendela. ngebelakangin Kakashi.

"bagus deh. jadi bisa liat-liat desa ini dulu. ada festival kalo ga salah nanti pagi" kata Kakashi sambil ganti baju. celananya sih uda diganti dari sebelum Anko datenng

"yang bener besok ada festival??" tanya Anko kesenengan. dia nanya sambil nengok ke belakang. eh diaa ngeliat Kakashi topless (lagi)

"heehh!! ganti baju di kamar mandi kek!" Anko lgsg balik ke posisi semula.

Kakashi ketawa "maaf maaf. lagian kan ini kamar ku sendiri"

"tapi kan, ada cewe di sinii. haduh Kakashi.." Anko nyenderin kepalanya di kayu (bagian pinggiran jendela gitu). Anko mulai ngantuk

"tidur sanaa.." Kakashi nyamperin Anko. dia berdiri di sebelahnya. di depan jendela

"ga bisa tdr kalo sendirian.." kata Anko. pandangannya udah agak blur. dia uda hampir ketiduran

"emg biasanya tdr sm siapa?" Kakashi ngomong sambil ngeliatin Anko. Kakashi tersenyum.

_manis_, pikirnya.

"biasa tdr sendiri sih cuma.. ssh tdr kalo di tempat baru .. gitu kaka.. shi .." Anko tertidur.

Kakashi ngegendong Anko. ngebawanya masuk ke kamar 22.

Anko dibaringkan di tempat tidur. diselimutin. Kakashi berdiri sebentar di sebelahnya. stare at her, just for a while..

"good nite.."

Kakashi mengusap lembut pipi Anko sebelum ia berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya.

besokannya,

"hoahm.. " Anko menguap. ia bangkit dr tempat tdr dan membuka jendela. terasa angin pagi yg menyejukkan menerpa wajahnya

" hari yg indah.." gumamnya

Anko lgsg menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum memulai aktivitasnya hari ini

selesai mandi Anko langsung memakai baju sehari harinya. baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jins biru 3/4

"okei, im ready for today!" batinnya sambil membuka pintu kamar

Anko ngeliat ke luar, gada Kakashi. dia pun mengetuk pintu kamar Kakashi

tok tok tok!

"hm?" jawab Kakashi dr dlm. baru terbangun tampaknya

Anko lgsg masuk ke kamar Kakashi tanpa ba-bi-bu.

ngeliat Kakashi masih selimutan, Anko berdecak "heh, bangun pemalaaass!"

Kakashi narik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya "bentar lagi, Anko.. "

Anko yg tadinya udah semangat 45 buat pergi ke festival lgsg rusak moodnya. "dasaarr... " Anko menggeram dan siap menerkam

"banguuunnn, dsr keboooo!" Anko narik selimut yg nutupin kepala Kakashi sekuat tenaga tapi Kakashi narik lebih kuat

Anko ngelepas tarikannya. "dibilangin bantar lagi.. aku udah bangun kok, Cuma pengen tidur bentar lagi.." ucap Kakashi males-malesan sambil terus menutup wajahnya dan seluruh badannya dg selimut.

Anko ga boleh tinggal diem, kalo gini terus bisa2 dia bakalan pulang ke konoha tanpa harus ngeliat festival!

"oke, aku harus ngebangunin dia. apapun caranya!" Anko bertekat membara ala rock lee

Anko pun narik bagian tangan Kakashi yg nongol dr selimut. "if u wake up already, then get up you lazyass!"

tapi Kakashi narik tangan Anko lebih kuat. Ahirnya, Anko jatuh di atas dada Kakashi.

dia berusaha narik badannya ke posisi semula tapi ga bisa! Gagal! Gagal tapi seneng kan? hehe

"iihh.. lepasin kakasii! duhh.. kenapa sih ini?" Anko masih mencoba melepaskan diri dr dekapan Kakashi (*kalo gue sih.. stand still aja. hahaha*)

"bawel banget sih.." jawab Kakashi masih dengan nada yg males2an

"tapi Kakashi, kalo kita ga ke festival sekarang, kita bakalan keburu balik ke konoha tauu!"Anko ngomel

Kakashi lgsg bangun dan ngelepasin Anko.

dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya senyum jail ke arah Anko "bilang dong dr tadi"

ternyata Kakashi sebenernya udah bangun dari tadi cuma dia pengen ngerjain Anko aja gitu

Anko menngeluarkan tampang kAya monster cangcorang "hahh?? jadi kamu udah bgn dr tadi??"

"menurut kamu?" tanya Kakashi sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan jawabannya: iya.

"iiihhh.. !!"

selagi Kakashi mandi, dia duduk-duduk di jendela. seperti biasa. memandang keluar selagi menikmati hembusan angin pagi yg menyejukkan

dia keinget sama keluarga nya sama temen-temen klannya. dulu ia sering menikmati angin pagi bareng2 hana sama tristan. Jalan-jalan pagi bareng Ayahnya. main bareng di kebun belakang sama Yuki dan Hana. semua memori itu tiba2 memenuhi kepalanya.

tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh perlahan dr kedua mata coklatnya.. "padahal baru beberapa hari ninggalin desa.. tapi.."

annko sesegera mungkin menghapusnya. dia ga mau Kakashi sampe ngeliatnya kaya gini

too late. Karna Kakashi telah memperhatikannya sejak awal tanpa dia sadari.

Kakashi nyamperin annko "sedih?" tanya nya tanpa memandang Anko.

dia paling ga suka ngeliat Anko nangis. gatau knapa dia pengen bgt setiap Anko berada didekatnya, Anko merasakan bahagia. dia peduli sama Anko. entah sejak kapan dia mulai bersikap kAya gini..

"eng-enggak kok.. apaan sih Kakashi?" Anko berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. tapi Kakashi ga bisa di bohongin

kakasi tersenyum " sedih juga ga masalah.. aku bakalan dengerin semua keluhan mu. dan aku ga akan ninggaliin kamu sendiri di dalam kesedihan" Kakashi menatap Anko. tatapan yg hangat. dewasa. seperti figur kakak. dia jd inget Tristan lagi ..

ngedenger Kakashi ngomong kaya gitu dan di tatap dengan tatapan hangat yg mirip sama punya tristan, Anko ga bisa lg ngebendung air matanya. Anko turun dr jendela dan dia berbalik ke arah kakasi. memeluknya.

Anko menangis tersedu. dia memeluk Kakashi erat dan erat.

Kakashi menepuk pundaknya pelan2. untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Kakashi tersenyum lembut "teruslah menangis.. lepaskan semuanya.."

setelah beberapa menit, Anko berhenti nangis. matanya agak sembab dan sesenggukkan. dia kembali duduk di jendela

"sekarang cerita, apa yg ngebuat kamu tiba-tiba nangis?" tanya Kakashi perlahan

Anko nundukin pandangannya "ng, gini.. aduuhh. ga usah di ceritain deh yaa" Anko malu

Kakashi ketawa.

"apa yg lucu?" tanya Anko sewot.

"enggak.. cuma lucu aja ngeliat seorang Anko Mitarashi masang ekspresi malu-malu gitu"

"abisnyaa.. ng.. aku cuma kangen sama ayah, Tristan, Hana, Yuki.. yaahh sama keluarga ku yg lainnya juga.. cuma itu.." ucap Anko sambil mengalihkan pandangan dr Kakashi.

dia terlalu malu untuk menatap Kakashi. tiba2 nangis, eh tiba2 meluk..

"ohh.. gitu" Kakashi menegakkan badannya dr posisi bersandar.

Kakashi berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. "eh eh, mau kmana?" Anko turun dr jendela nyamperin Kakashi

"dari pada terus-terusaan sedih, mendingan kita lgsg pergi ke festival . ikut? " Kakashi berdiri di ambang pintu

"ikutt! tapi tunggu.. " Anko masuk ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka biar mukanya ga keliatan jelek2 bgt. soalnya dia kan mw pergi bareng ow, sjak kapan Anko mulai peduli penampilan kalo lg bareng Kakashi?

tapi emang Kakashi hari ini oke juga gAyanya. celana selutut warna khaki dan kemeja tangan pendek warna putih.. tanpa APAPUN yg menutupi mukanya. walopun mata saringgannya kebuka, dia gabakal ngegunainnya kalo ga perlu.

"oke. ayok!" ucap Anko penuh semangat lagi

Kakashi ketawa "hahaha. muka udah jelek juga. hahahaa pake di cuci-cuci sgala"

* * *

**lanjut ke part b nya yak!**

**oya, ripyu yaa jangan lupa. hahahaa**

**:D  
**


	11. we gonna have a party and summer fest! 2

**yoo! **

**ini lanjutan cepter 10a yg dengan kata lain ini adalah cepter 10b!**

**ahhaha. saya senang.**

**disclaimer: naruto punya penfriend saya di jepang namanya masashi kishimoto**

**enjoy!**

**:D  
**

* * *

mereka pun tiba di festival musim panas,

"hei Kakashi. makann ramen yuk! liat deh, disana ada kedai ramen. laris bgt.." ajak Anko sambil narik-narik tangan Kakashi

"ayoo" Kakashi sih ikut-ikut aja. ngeliat Anko semangat lagi, kekhawatirannya berkurang

merekapun makan ramen sepuasnya. Anko abis 2 mangkok. dan yg bayar Kakashi

"hahahaa. kamu baik bgt!" Anko nepuk-nepuk pundak Kakashi "makasih yaa"

"ini gak gratis sih sebenernya" Kakashi senyum licik ala penjahat ganteng super keren

"hahh??"

di sebuah stand yg rame pengunjung..

kakasi senyum-senyum seneng ngeliat stand itu.

Anko nganga ngeliat apa yg ditulis di papan di depan stand

"pemilihan pasangan terbaik musim inii ???" Anko ga abis pikir, Kakashi bisa-bisanya ngebawa dia ke stand kaya gini.. "are you nut?!"

Kakashi terkekeh "dont u think it would be great? so come in. we'll join this game" Kakashi narik Anko masuk. secara paksa

"tapi kaka.. Kakashi! woi jangan main tarik ajaaa! sebenernya apa sih tujuan kita ikut ginian?" Anko ngomel lagi

"inget. ramen tadi ga cuma-cuma" ucapnya enteng sambil menulis nama mereka berdua di daftar peserta

"serius Kakashi?" Anko bingung

Kakashi ketawa lagi "oh come on.. we just playin' around "

"playin'? oh my.." Anko ga percaya sama apa yg barusan Kakashi ucapin dan ga percaya sama dirinya sendiri kenapa dia malah mau aja diajakin ikutan gems konyol kaya gini ?

semua peserta yg terdiri dari 5 pasangan muda berbaris di depan.

"yak, selamat pagi semuanya pasangan yg berbahagia di hari ini! saya Tori Harase akan memandu acara terseru dan terdahsyat untuk para pasangan yg telah berpartisipasi. beri tepuk tangan yg meriah! yeaahh!" si pembawa acara bercuap2 dg penuh semangat. penonton pun riuh.

"hei Kakashi. apa menurutmu ini bakalan aman?" Anko bisik-bisik ke Kakashi

Kakashi ketawa kecil "its gonna be fun, Anko. Trust me" ucap Kakashi seneng.

Anko memutar kedua bola matanya. _annnoying bgt sih_, pikirnya

diem-diem Anko meratiin Kakashi, "hari ini dia keliatan seneng bgt.. apa mmg dia biasa bertingkah seseneng ini?" batinnya

"apa?" Kakashi sadar kalo dia diperatiin.

"hah? apaan?" Anko ngeles

"oke. sepertinya suasana makin memanas.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pemilihan ini??" host meramaikan suasana dan penonton pun semakin abanyak yg tertarik untuk melihat.

"yaaaa!!" teriak mereka semua

"baiklah. untuk memenangkan kontes ini para pasangan di depan ini diharuskan berhasil melewati 5 tantangan! apa kalian siaap??" tanya host dg semangat dan ini membuat Anko makin males

"yeaaahh!"teriak para pasangan tanpa terkecuali Kakashi tapi Anko engga semangat.

"hei Anko, cheer up!" kata Kakashi

"yeahh.." saut Anko

"nah, tantangan pertama disebut.. mie ramen rasa cintaa! yeaaahhh..!! jadi para pria akan menyuapi wanitanya semangku mi ramen ekstra pedas dan hanya diberi minum 1 gelas air" host menjelaskan tantangan pertama dg sok keren ngebuat seluruh penonton riuh

"dan etss! jangan lupa, nyuapinnya pake tangan kiri. dan air yg tersedia adalah air yg.. sedikit panas aku rasa. jadi, lakukanlah yg terbaik!" host terus bersua sambil nunggu semua mangkok dan gelas tersedia di depan meja masing2 pasangan.

"okeee. 3,2, dan.. goo !!" pertandingan pun dimulai.

Adrenalin Anko terpacu. ini ramen! ramen adalah kesukaannya!

"ayo Kakashi! buruan!" Anko jd sgt bersemangat

"wow wow.. ada apa nih tb2 jd smangat gini?" tanya Kakashi sambil ngaduk2 ramennya

"ini ramen kesukaan aku, tau! hahahaha" Anko ketawa seneng. pasti dia bakalan jd yg pertama ngabisin ramennya!

Kakashi jd ketawa juga "okey, here we go.. " Kakashi mulai menjepit segumpal ramen menggunakan tgn kirinya dan nyuapin ke Anko

"gimana?" tanya Kakashi

"huaaahh! enak!" mata Anko nge-clingcling. Kakashi ngakak.

ia pun terus nyuapin Anko sampe akhirnyaa.. "yeaahh! kita duluann!" teriak Anko semangat. ramennya abis tuntas-tas!

"waww! pasangan nomer 3 ini hebat sekali! mereka menyelesaikan tantangan pertama ini dengan catatan waktu 5 menit! yeaahh!" host bersorak soray begitu juga penonton.

"kita hebat Kakashi. yeah!" Anko ngerangkul Kakashi pake tengan sebelah kirinya.

"udah aku bilang kan, kamu pasti bakalan sukaa" ucap Kakashi

"wah. tampaknya pasangan nmr 5 sudah tdk kuat lagi. dan tersisalah 4 pasangan yg tangguh! otomatis mereka akan masuk ke tantangan selanjutnya" host mengumumkan bahwa 1 psgn telah gugur dan yg tersisa akan segera masuk ke tntgn kedua

"dan tantangan ke 2.. siapsiaap.. inilah yg kita sebut heavenly hospital! yeahh!! pd tantangan kali ini, di skenariokan para pria mengalami kecelakaan sehingga mereka harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. para wanitanya, berperan sebagai suster yg membuatkan bubur dan menyuapi mereka. tapi pertama! bubur dibuat oleh para wnita sendiri dg bhn2 yg disediakan lalu akan di uji coba rasanya oleh para juri disini. hanya bubur yg nikmatlah yg diperbolehkan untuk dimakan oleh para pria. setelah itu, para psangan disini diminta untuk berakting semesra mungkin. karena disini diceritakan sang suster jatuh cinta kepada si pasien dan ingin merawatnya hingga sembuh. so sweeett !" ucapan si host membuat para penonton ikut mengucap kalimat 'so sweett' dengan nada menggelikan

"hah? tantangan macem apa tuh?"Anko jadi geli karna diharuskan berakting mesra2an sama Kakashi

"takut ya?" tantang Kakashi.

"enggak lah! nih liat yaa, kamu pasti bakalan terkagum2 sama setiap hal yg aku lakuin" ucap Anko penuh tekat

"okee. we'll see" kata Kakashi

"yak, para peserta di harapkan untuk bersiap! mari kita hitung bersama 3,2, and.. gooo!!" tantangan ke2 pun dimulai

dalam hal memasak, Anko jago bgt!. "kalo cuma masak bubur sih.. gampaang! hahahahaha" batinnya dalam hati.

Anko memasukkan semua bumbu dan rempah yg ia butuhkan ke dalam panci berisikan nasi yg sdh menjadi bubur. lalu dicampurkan. ditambah daun seledri dan minyak wijen agar masakan menjadi harum dan menggugah selera.

"juri, udah selese nih" bubur buatan Anko udah jadi dan siap untuk dicoba sama para juri. Anko selese nmr 2. peserta yg selese pertama diharuskan mengulang kembali pembuatan buburnya karna kurang nikmat dan dibuatnya terlalu terburu-buru.

para juri mecoba bubur buatan Anko. dan ke3 juri tersebut tersenyum puas. Anko lulus uji coba pertama.

"yess!" batinnya.

"untuk pasangan nmr 3, silahkan memulai uji coba yg ke 2. yg pria akan dibalut oleh perban sedangkan wanitanya diharapkan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju suster yg telah kami sediakan!" si host tampaknya membuat suasana semakin seru dan semakin banyak org yg nontonin

Kakashi udah siap ditempat. dan Anko keluar mengenakan kostum suster. Anko ngedeketin Kakashi.

"hei, nice costum" ucap Kakashi diiringi senyuman pervert. kostum yg dipenjemin kebetulan panjangnya cuma stengah paha

Anko ngejitak Kakashi "tolong ya, gausah mulai perv di depan umum gini"

"aw.. aku kan lagi sakit Anko.. harusnya kamu memperlakukan ku sebaik mungkin.." Kakashi akting sok2 menderita tersiksa dunia akhirat

"huh. ini kan cuma drama!"

Anko mempersiapkan mentalnya. kalo engga, dia pasti bakalan dibuat blushing sama Kakashi. cowo itu paling jago dlm urusan ngebuat geer org. kali ini Anko bertekat kalo dia yg akan ngebuat Kakashi jd blushing.

"baiklah, untuk pasangan nmr 3. kalian dapat memulainya sekarang! yeeaahh!" host memberi aba2 untuk segera memulai

Anko berdehem. "apa kabar mu hari ini Kakashi?" tanyanya sambil ngebenerin balutan perban di tubuh Kakashi. Anko tersenyum

"well, ga terlalu baik sih sebenernya suster Anko.. " jawab Kakashi sok menderita

"okei, karna perbanmu sudah rapih semuanya, saatnya sarapan pagi" Anko ngambil semangkok penuh berisi bubur yg td dia bikin.

"apakah bubur ini buatan mu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi. sok ngerasa interest

"yeah.. hehe. maaf yaa kalo kurang enak" Anko nyuapin Kakashi.

suapan pertama, beneran Kakashi kagum sama rasa masakan yg Anko buat. "ini enak bgt suster!" ucap Kakashi

"wah bagus deh. padahal aku cuma coba2 aja masaknya" Anko nganggep ucapan Kakashi tadi bagian dr ekting

"walopun masakan suster ga enak sekalipun, bakalan tetep aku makan. karna ini kamu yg masak.." ucap Kakashi diiringi senyum.

tangan Kakashi nyentuh pipi Anko. hampir Anko blushing! untung dia udah nyiapin mental buat ekting2an ini

para penonton bersorak riuh "ow.. "

Anko menggenggam tangan Kakashi dg raut muka sedih "Kakashi.. andai semua ini nggak terjadi.. coba aja kalo waktu itu kamu ga nekat nolongin aku.. kamu pasti ga bakalan kaya gini.. !" Anko emang jago ekting! Sok-sokan aja matanya berkaca2.

*Cerita: Kakashi masuk rmh sakit gara-gara nolongin Anko dari mas-mas brengsek. Trus Kakashinya dipukulin sama geng mas-mas brengsek yang tadi dan kalah jumlah jadi Kakashi bonyok-bonyok.

"udahlah.. aku rela ngelakuin apa aja agar kamu tetap hidup. walaupun mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.. karna kamu sangat berarti untukku"

penonton terhanyut suasana "so sweet.. "

ceritanya, karna ga tahan, sangking sedihnya, Anko ga mau nangis di depan org yg ia kasihi dan dia pun pergi ninggalin Kakashi.

tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Kakashi narik tangan Anko. dan dia pun jatuh ke pelukan Kakashi

"please.. jgn tinggalin aku sendiri" ucapnya dg nada suara yg seakan Kakashi sgt menginginkan cewe ini di deketnya. ga mau kehilangannya.

penonton riuh. bertepuk tangan. "kyaaaa!"

"heh Kakashi. lepasiin!" bisik Anko

Kakashi tersenyum "enggak ah"

"apaaa???"

"yo yo yoo! tampaknya pasangan nmr 3 telah menyihir semua orang di stand ini! sangat romanntiss!" host berteriak memanaskan suasana

Kakashi lgsg ngelepasin Anko yang mati-matian nahan supaya mukanya terlalu merah padam.

giliran pasangan yg lain yg nunjukin mesra-mesraannya. tapi tertinggal 1 pasangan yg dr tadi masak bubur ga jadi-jadi. hahaha. jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin ke tantangan selanjutnya.

"yaak! ahirnya tersisa 3 pasangan yg hebat-hebat ini, saudara sekalian! beri applause" semua bertepuk tgn .

"hm.. pastinya kalian semua udah ga sabar untuk mendengar apakaaahh tantangan selanjutnyaa??" host meramaikan suasana

"tantangan ke 3 yaitu.. cost in love! yeaaahh! Hahahaha. jadi di tantangan berikut ini, si wanita akan memilih 2 kostum yg cocok untuk pasangannya lalu, dg penuh cinta, si wanita akan memakaikan kostum tersebut di muka umum. mengerti?"

Anko nanya "makeinnya di sini? di depan org2? trus clananya.. ng celananya.." dia ga mau kalo harus nyaksiin Kakashi bertelanjang dada di depannya!

halooo.. di bisa mati karna deg-degan! apalagi harus makein clana. pasti dia udah gila!

"aku sih gapapa kalo kamu maksa pengen makein clana.."bisik Kakashi, mulai perv lg

"perv!" Anko lgsg masang tampang gak sudi disentuh sama Kakashi

"tentu aja sayang! tapi bagian celana tentu aja akan dipake sendiri oleh si pria di tempat ganti. okeee. siap semuanyaaa??? dan.. mulai!" host meloncat kegirangan.

_apa dia homo?_ pikir Anko. abisnya si host seneng bgt ngeliat tantangan ganti mengganti baju kali ini

Anko ngeliatin Kakashi bentar. dia lgsg ketempat pilih2 baju. dia harus susah payah buat ambil baju!

cewe yg tersisa ternyata garong2. ngambil baju udah kaya rebutan daging kurban! heran.. cewe jaman skarang emg susah ditebak sifat aslinya

Anko berhasil ngambil kostum dan pernak pernik sebagai berikut:

celana panjang warna item

banyak perban, kantong senjata, sabuk, pedang bersarung

sepatu boot ala jendral militer warna item

topeng kucing2an, syal tipis warna merah yg panjaaaanngg, sepatu ala ninja

coat warna item dg perpaduan garis merah di setiap pinggirnya

kemeja warna merah, dasi warna item, sarung tangan item sebatas pergelangan

sarung tangan item ketat spanjang 50cm

baju ketat warna item yg bagian lehernya panjang dan tanpa lengan

vest warna perak (ala anbu)

"nih! buruan pake clana itemnya" Anko ngasih clana item panjang buat dpake sm Kakashi

"ga dipakein nih?" tanya Kakashi dg senyum jail yg ganteng naujubileee

"gak lah! dsr perv. buruaaann sanaaa!" Anko ngedorong Kakashi keruang ganti

Kakashi masuk ke ruang ganti.

Kakashi keluar. clana pendeknya udah ganti jd clana panjang warna item

"perhatian para pasangan! setiap kostumnya akan di nilai oleh para penonton melalui foto. hasil foto akan di pajang di papan dan para penonton akan menempelkan stiker di bawah banyak stiker, maka itulah juaranya! jadi, sesudah memakai kostum harap pasangan wanitanya mengambil kamera di meja juri" ucap si host menambah riuh suasana. terutama cewe-cewe yg dari tadi udah gatel pengen liat Kakashi buka baju

"oke. skarang gimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"buka sendiri bajumu, Kakashi" perintah Anko.

"eitss! ga boleh. kamu yg harus membukakannya" kata si host

Kakashi tersenyum puas "u heard that.."

Anko rolling her eyes "ya, ya.."

hari ini Kakashi make kemeja lengan pendek. Ankopun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kakashi. dan membukanya

Anko nahan pandangan. tapi mau gamau pasti badannya Kakashi keliatan! "oh my.. ini namanya penyikasaan!" batin Anko sambil banyak-banyak zikir.

Cewe-cewe yg dr tadi nungguin moment ini ahirnya pada ngejerit "kyaaa! kyaaa! mau pegang dooong!"

malahan ada yg sampe mimisan dan pingsan dg bahagianya.

"wowww! badan pasangan pria dr peserta nmr 3 sgt membuat penonton disinii! mulus dan berotot! keren skaliiii !" kata host dg mata ngecling. entah dia kagum ato demen

_Kurasa dia memang homo_, tebak Anko

Kakashi ngebungkukin badannya supaya Anko gampang makein dia baju. maklum tinggi Anko cuma sedagu Kakashi

kostum pertama.

pertama Anko makein sarun tangan ketat bewarna item di kedua tangan Kakashi, dilanjutkan dg memakaikan baju warna item tanpa lengan. sampai dg Anko naikin bagian lehernya sampe nutupin mulut Kakashi, pandangannya dan Kakashi bertemu (*waaaaa!)

Anko cepet-cepet ngalihin pandangannya sebelum mukanya berubah warna.

kakshi ketawa. "shut up!" ucap Anko sambil masangin vest warna perak (ala anbu).

trus Anko makein sabuk yg udah di lengkapin kantong senjata. trus masang lilitan perban di kaki sebelah kanan juga di sarung tangan sebelah kanan. makein sepatu ala ninja di kedua kakinya. pedang disangkutin secara menyilang di punggungnya. sentuhan terakhir, Anko masangain syal tipis warna merah di leher Kakashi dan dibiarkan menjuntai ke belakang.

perfect!

para penonton terkagum. para wanita kembali berteriak. yg tadinya baru bangun dr pingsan ngeliat Kakashi dia pingsan lagi sambil senyum dan mata merem melek.

"uwooo! ninjaaa!" teriak si host penuh semangat

Anko ngambil kamera.

"Kakashi, tolong pegang topeng ini pake tgn kiri. trus begaya kaya kamu baru aja selese dr misi trus nyopot topeng. gitu. ngerti?" tanya Anko. Kakashi ngangguk.

"1,2,.. "

CEKRIKK!

foto yg sangat keren!

dg tampang tanpa ekspresi tapi tetep cool. gestur tubuh Kakashi yg agak miring dan muka Kakashi menghadap ke kanan. tangn kiri megang topeng di depan dadanya. tangannya membentuk siku2 di dpn dada. kaki sedikit merenggang.

Anko aja sampe kagum sendiri. dia pengen punya foto Kakashi yg ini! jadi ga rela buat ngasih ke juri..

"woww! gaya yg hebat! apakah anda foto model? dan apakah kamu seorang fotografer terkenal?" tannya si host.

norak.

Anko langsung ngelepasin properti dr badannya Kakashi

"kostum yg keren" bisik Kakashi

"bagus de kalo gitu. padaha td cuma ngepasin aja sama image kamu" kata Anko sambil nyopotin syal merah di leher Kakashi

waktu Anko ngebuka baju Kakashi, cewe-cewe heboh laggi

Kakashi rolling his eyes. Anko ketawa "dasar womanizer.."

kostum kedua.

Anko makein spatu boot (ala jendral perang) ke Kakashi. makein kemeja warna merah dan dasi warna item.

Anko ngerasa diliatin sama Kakashi. "apa liat-liat, hah?" tanya

Kakashi senyum "ah engga.. cuman kamu kayanya berbakat juga ya jadi istri yg baik?"

"yg pasti bukan jd istri kamu"

"gimana kalo aku maunya cuma kamu yg jadi istriku?" tanya Kakashi sambil senyum menggoda. W-e-w !

"for sure, you won't " Anko ngencengin dasi Kakashi

Anko ngambil coat lalu memakaikannya di badan Kakashi dan mengancingkannya. kancing cuma terdapat di antara pusar dan dada. 4 kancing membentuk persegi. kerah yg lebar menjuntai di depan dada bewarna merah. Anko memasangkan sarung tangan hitam sebatas pergelangan tangan

Dia mengambil kembali kamera yg tadi ditaruhnya di meja juri

Anko ngebuka pedang yg disarungi sebelumnya. "Kakashi, tolong pegang pedang. berpose kaya kamu mau nebas kepala orang"

"kaya gini?" Kakashi mempraktekkannya

"bukan bukan. lebih rendah. yak! pas" Anko memberi instruksi.

"trus, angkat sedikit dagu nya. kaya org angkuh gitu. ya bgs! trus tersenyumlah kaya org brengsek"

"jadi, image ku kaya org brengsek?" tanya Kakashi

"agak"

kakasi melancarkan senyum angkuh ala org brengsek tapi ganteng.

semua cewe pingsan dan mimisan.

"1,2.."

CEKRIKK!

"pasangan nmr 3 ini mmg sgt memukau! walaupun mereka selesai belakangan, tapi hasil fotonya sgt membuat kita semua bergetar! menakjubkan sekali!" host lagi2 memuja mereka. ngebuat pasangan lainnya iri. hahaa

Anko ngeliat hasil fotonya "waw.." Anko lagi-lagi terkagum sendiri

semua hasil jepretan masing2 pasangan di tempel di papan dan penontn mulai menempeli stiker. dan yg paling banyak, tentu saja, potonya Kakashi!

"baiklah semuanyaa.. kurasa tantangan ketiga tadi mmg sgt menghebohkan. tapi, tantangan kempat ini ga kalah serunya! tantangannya adalah.. music for lover! uyeeeaaahh .. !" teriak si host

* * *

**uyee!**

**ripyu plis.. !**

**hehe**

**next, cepter 10c**

**:D  
**


	12. we gonna have a party and summer fest! 3

**woiwoiwoii !**

**part c udah muncul!**

**heheh**

**selamat membaca yaaa. semoga suka!**

**:D**

**disclaimer: naruto yg bikin emang bang masashi kishimoto, tapi saya juga bantuin si abang pake doa.**

**dan oya, gue di cepter ini ngebuat adegan agak romansa. dan kayanya gagal gitu.. hehe. maap ye. saya ga expert di bidang keromansaaan.  
**

* * *

"dalam tantangan kali ini pasangan pria memilih salah satu dr alat instrumen yg ada lalu memainkannya untuk sang terkasih. hal ini harus dilakukan dari lubuk hati yg terdalam! dimulai dari pasangan nmr 1, 2, lalu nmr3. okee! tantangan, dimulai!" kata si host sebage pertanda saatnya rebutan alat music.

kakasi ambil gitar. si nmr 1 ambil biola, si nmr 2 ambil harmonika (*iyuukhh! bekas dpake siapa tuh dr mulut ke mulut )

"gitar?" tanya Anko. Anko ga yakin kakasi bisa maen gitar

"iya gitar. knapa?"

"engga. gpp. nanya aja"

pasangan nmr 1 memulai aksinya. permainannya ga gitu buruk. lumayanlah..

pasangan nmr 2 mulai memainkan harmonikanya. enerjik. penonton riuh bertepuk tangan

dan sekarang, saatnya Kakashi unjuk kebolehan

Kakashi yg beraksi tapi Anko yg deg-degan.

"siap2-siap untuk terpesona" bisik Kakashi sebelum unjuk kebolehan

"apaan sih? dsr sok keren. liat aja, ga bakalan ngefek!" batin Anko cuek

kakshi berdiri di tengah podium kecil. nge-stem gitarnya dulu.

"aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yg berharga, wanita yg duduk di ujung sana. wanita terbaik yg pernah aku miliki.." ucap Kakashi dg sgt romantis seraya memandang penuh arti ke Anko.

"uuuh.." penonton ikut terbawa. ngedenger kaya gitu, Anko nyengir sadis "bisa juga nih ngegombalnya. dsr womanizer. udah berapa cewe dia gituin.. pokoknya ga bakalan mempan ke aku!"

^ song by depapepe. time^ (harus dengerin. in keren bgt! dengerin sampe abis. dengerin sambil baca)

senar gitar mulai dipetik. semua org mendengarkan dengan penuh penghayatan. lagu yg penuh arti..

dipertengahan lagu, Kakashi mengungkapkan isi hatinya sambil tetep mainin gitarnya (ekting. untuk ngebuat Anko nge blush. seenggaknya itu niatnya diawal tadi)

" waktu demi waktu berjalan gitu aja.. terbuang tanpa ada arti. gak ada apapun atau siapapun membuat hidup tampak berarti, tampak memiliki makna. sampai pada suatu saat.. takdir berkata lain. melalui waktu, ia membuat ku menemukan seseorang..

pernah kah kalian merasa waktu seakan berhenti? mungkin tidak (Kakashi sambil senyum sedih2 penuh kenangan). tetapi aku pernah merasakannya. ketika bertemu dengannya.. dengan perempuan itu..

mungkin aneh, mungkin aku terlalu naif, tapi saat itu aku memohon pada tuhan untuk terus membujuk waktu agar tetap berhenti. berhenti agar aku dapat selalu bersamanya. di dalam hati yg terdalam, semata-mata aku meminta hal tersebut karna aku merasa takut. ya, takut. takut ketika waktu kembali berputar, sesuatu akan memisahkan kita.. sesuatu yg gak bisa kita hindari..

tuhan mmg gak bisa selamanya menahan waktu untuk tetap berhenti. kita semua tau akan hal itu.. aku pun sebagai manusia gak bisa terlalu banyak berkata. ketika takdir membawa kita ke suatu masa yg akan memisahkan.. let it be.. mungkin itu yg terbaik untuk kita berdua

tapi di suatu sudut di hatiku, aku benar-benar berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi. dan ketika aku membuka mata.. hanya kamu yg terlihat disana. tersenyum lembut kepada ku.. tanpa rasa ragu menyambutku kembali ke dunia yg sebenarnya.."

Kakashi pun menyelesaikan bait2 terahir pada gitarnya. dan ..

penonton bercucuran air mata.

host terdiam.

Kakashi bingung "kenapa?"

sedetik kemudian, barulah penonton bersorak soray. Bermacam-macam komentar pun berhamburan,

"huaaaa! so sweeett!"

"menusuk kalbu.. rasanya aku ingin pingsan.."

"jadikan aku istrimu !"

"..." udah pingsan dr tadi

"aku rela engkau bawa pergi wahai lelaki rupawaaann!"

"woi tampan! liat sini dong! kamu keren deh.." seorang lelaki lambay melambay kan tangan dan mengedip kearah Kakashi

"aku rela jd yg kedua! jadilah pacarkuu" teriak mbak2 bohay di sebrang sana

"wooooww! sangat menyentuuhh! kamu keren sekali pria bergitar! kmu pasti sangat mencintai wanita itu yaaa" host bercucuran air mata

Kakashi cuma ketawa-ketawa aja. trus dia ngelirik ke arah Anko. Pengen tau gimana reaksinya

Anko merah parah. dia ngalihin mukanya ke arah yg ga susah diliat sm Kakashi. Anko begitu tersentuh sama apa yg Kakashi ucapin

Kakashi tiba2 nutupin mukanya pake sebelah tangan "oh crap. kenapa aku jd deg-degan.." tersirat semburat merah di wajah Kakashi

Anko berusaha membuat mukanya jd kaya biasa. "parah.. muka ku pasti merah bgt.."

tiba-tiba dia keinget lagi waktu Kakashi curhat bohongan (adgan pengakuan sambil maen gitar).. pengen rasanya dia nyebur ke kali buat ngejernihin pikiran! dia mikir itu cm buat ngerjain dia aja tapi entah knapa.. Anko ngrasa itu bukan sandiwara!

Kakashi balik ke tempat duduk disebelah Anko "gimana tadi? keren kan?"

Anko udah normal mukanya "yah, lumayan buat pemula"

"yooo! sungguh penampilan memukau dr pasangan kita di siang hari ini. dan saatnya untuk masuk ke tantangan utamaaa! beri tepuk tangan!" kata si host diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dr penonton

"mm, kira-kira apa yaaa??" tanya si host.

sok oke. sok meriah.

ada yg bilang,

"ciuuumm!"

"panjat pinaaanng!"

"masukiin paku ke dalem botooll!" dikira 17an ape..

"maen petak umpet!

"maen metal-metalan! yg paling metal dia yg tergaull!" ?! what the..

"salah semuanyaa! hahaha. tantangan terakhir adalah.. the missing paint! wuhuuuuu. jadi, di tantangan terakhir ini, si wanita akan melukis diatas kanvas dg perlengkapan yg telah disediakan oleh dewan juri. dia akan melukis tempat dimana kalian pertama kali jatuh cinta! si wanita akan melukis tanpa diketahui oleh si pria dan pria akan menebaknya. apakah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu? atau ditempat pertama kencan mereka? hm, siapa yg tau.. kalau begitu, kita mulai saja. 1,2, mulaii !!"

Anko mikir2 dulu. "dimana ya? lagian, aku kan.. bukan pacarnya Kakashi.. trus, knapa tadi aku mau aja diajakin ikut bginiaaann!" Anko jd naek darah.

"huuhh.. tenang.." Anko ngelirik ke Kakashi. Kakashi senyum. Anko lgsg mengeluarkan tampang mengancam 'ada masalah?'

Anko berpikir bentar.. momen dimana dia jatuh cinta sam Kakashi.. trus dy lgsg pusing. "duh.. semua momennya buruk.."

Tiba-tiba Anko inget suatu kejadian! Anko lgsg merasa dpt pencerahan dr surga..

dia pun mulai melukis.

lukisan Anko sgt bagus. tapi belum tentu pikiran kakasi sebagus lukisan Anko. "mmgnya dia bs nebak apaan yg bakal aku lukis?" Anko mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan.

sementara itu Kakashi,

"mm. kalo aku jadi Anko.. " Kakashi sdg menimbang2 beberapa kejadian selama di desa klan hutan terlarang. kejadian tsb sbagai brikut:

*waktu aku ngeliat dia di sungai?" _dia pasti benci bgt sm aku wktu itu.. malahan pasi aku dikirain lg ngintipin dia_

*waktu Anko ngeliat Kakashi di aktivitas 1 (waktu duel sm klompk laen) ? _apaan.. dia masih kesel tuh_

*waktu aku ngerjain dia di hutan? (adegan di pohon yg Kakashi ngedeketin Anko)" _itu lagi.. dia kesel stengah mati _

"mm.. jangan-jangan waktu aku nemenin dia dirumah? (waktu Anko ambil keputusan dia ikut Kakashi balik ke Konoha)" _aduh. ngaco bgt. apa kerennya wkt disitu_

"atau .. dia mulai naksir aku pas udah di konoha. di warung ramen? apa di pesta kemaren ya?" _hm. bisa aja sih. aku kan memang keren.._

Kakashi jd bingung dg segala kenarsisannya. trus dia ngelirik ke arah Anko yg kebetulan ngelirik ke dia juga

Kakashi menatap dg tampang 'aku ga tau..'

Anko ngebales dg tatapan licik yg berkata 'dsr bo-doh!'

Kakashi mikir lagi "duh. karna aku keren, aku jd gatau Anko naksir aku pas aku lg ngapain.. " narsis mood : on

trs Kakashi menghela napas. desperado. "mungkin juga Anko ga naksir aku sama skali.."

setengah jam berlalu. Anko udah hampir nyelesein lukisannya "pasangan yg lain pasti udah ngebayangin sesuatu yg indah2. kalo Kakashi .. "

Anko tersenyum licik selicik-liciknya penuh dg kemenangan karna berhasil ngebuat kakshi bingung "pasti dia bakal mati karna bingung. ahahahaha" ketawa ala evil bergema di kepalanya

10 menit, Anko telah selesai melukis! begitu juga dg pasangan lainnya

"yaaak! tampaknya para wanita telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. daann.. saatnya para pria untuk menuliskan nama tempat di kertas yg telah disediakan" ucap si host

Kakashi mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. dg keyakinan dan kepedean super, dia nulis apa yg terlintas di pikirannya

si host ngumpulin kertas2 tsb berbarengan dg ngambil kanvas spy bs lgsg dicocokin"baik. untuk pasangan pertama.. dimana kah tempat kalian pertama kali jatuh cinta? si pria menjawab.. di depan kedai takoyaki! apakah benar??" tanya si host

"benar sayaaang! kyaaaa!" jwb si perempuan psgn 1 sambil meluk-melukin cowonya

"dan psgn nmr2. tempat kalian pertama kali jatuh cinta.. dii.. hah? pemandian umum? apa benar?" tanya si host heran

"dasar bodoohh!! kita pertama kali jatuh cinta di bawah pohon sakura di depan rumah ku taauuu!" prempuan psgn nmr2 nonjok psgn pria nya

"maaf sayaaaaanng.. !" si pria terpelanting jauh.

"dan untuk pasangan nmr 3.. " si host terdiam sesaat. sok bikin deg2an.

Anko memandang Kakashi dg tampang setan "hahahaha. pasti dia bakalan salah ngejawab! ahahaha. liat aja.."

Kakashi cuma senyum _'aku tau apa yg kamu lukis'_

"ehm. untuk pasangan nmr 3, dimana kalian berdua jatuh cinta? si pria mengatakan.. di depan gerbang desa saat senja! apa itu benar??" host penasaran

" haaahh?? ko tauu??" Anko kceplosan ngomong. _Sial, _batin nya.

Kakashi ketawa seneng "kan udah aku bilang, aku tau.."

"waaaahh! mereka tampaknya meman benar2 jodoh! tempat permulaan yg bagus!" lebay mood : on. by host

Anko berdecak " huh. gimana dia tau?"

Kakashi ngusap2 rambut Anko "gak ada yg bisa kamu sembunyiin dari aku, Anko sayaanng.. "

Anko buang muka. kesel gambarnya bisa ketebak "sayang,sayang.. apaan yg sayang?"

Kakashi ketawa

"baiklah saudara-saudara sekalian. karna tantangan telah berakhir, kini saatnya juri menentukan siapa yg berhak memenangkan gems kali ini!" ucap si host.

para juri lg berdiskusi. psangan lainnya berdoa smoga mereka yg menang. tapi Anko lupa nanyain sesuatu yg dia pengen tanyain dr td, "sebenernya, apasih hadiahnya sampe org2 pd kpengen bgt ikut gems ky gini?"

"tuh baca" Kakashi nunjukin papan di deket juri

tulisannya :

hadiah utama: uang 50rb yen + sepasang kalung

hadiah kedua: couple shirt + sepasang cincin + bingkisan

hadiah ketiga: kupon makan gratis disetiap kedai untuk 2 porsi

"haaahh.. asik bgt!" mata Anko tertuju pada hadiah ketiga dan dia berdoa untuk jd yg ke3

"baiklah saudara sekalian, para juri telah memutuskan pemenang dari acara ini! yeeeaaaahh!!" ucapan si host disambut banyak penton yg pnasaran. "siap2 yaa kalian semua.. pemenang utamanya adalah..." penonton tegang

para peserta pada pegangan tgn. Anko jd deg2an sampe ga sadar megang lengan bajunya Kakashi. kakasi sih seneng-seneng aja dipegang gitu..

"pemenangnya utamanya adalah.. pasangan nomer... nomer.. tigaaaa!! yeeeeee!" semuanya bertepuk tangan bersorak soray menyambut ucapan si host norak ini. semua mmg tampaknya mendukung psgn nmr 3

Anko menghela nafas. ga puas "hh.. aku kan pengen jd juara 3.." batinnya

Kakashi kaget. "kok dia ga seneng si?." tb2 Kakashi senyum "i know what u want, darl.."

"pemenang kedua adalah pasanga nmr 1 dan pmenang ke3 adalah psgn nmr2! selamat yaaa untuk kalian semuaaa!" host turut senang

hadiah udah dibagiin sm juri ke pasangan masing-masing.

setelah nerima amplop berisi 50rb yen, Kakashi lgsg nymaperin psgn nmr 2, "maaf. bisa tuker ga uang ini sama kuponnya?" tanya Kakashi polite

psgn nmr 2 bengong dulu.. trs lgsg brubah hepi "ah yaa! tentu saja boleh! silahkanm silahkan.." sambut si cowo sambil ngasih kupon makannya

"makasih. tapi kalungnya buat kami ya? gapapa kan?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"gak apa2 kok. kami butuuh uangnya aja. hehe. kamu ini, udah ganteng, pengertian lagi. makasih yaaaaa!" kata si cewe sambil narik cowonya cpt2 keluar dr stand lomba itu trs lgsg masuk ke toko perhiasan

"makasih yaaa" teriak Kakashi

Kakashi nyamperin Anko "woi bocah. jgn sedih gitu dong.. kita kan dpt hadiah utama"

"gak sedih si sbenernya.." kata Anko smbil jalan keluar dr stand.

"trus knapa gitu mukanya?" tanya Kakashi yg susah payah nyusul Anko keluar stand soalnya dia dr tadi dicubitin sm mbak2 dn beberapa mas2 diluar stand. susah emg jadi org tampan dan mempesona.

"muka ku emang jelek. jgn dtanya. duh mana laper lagi.. belom makan siang.." kata Anko datar. "sial bgt sih ga dpt kupon.." batinnya kesel

Kakashi berdiri di depannya nunjukin sesuatu "kalo dikasih ini, bakalan seneng lagi ga?"

Anko lgsg mlotot "kupooonnnn??!" Anko girang bgt. kupon lgsg direbut dr tangan Kakashi

"yup. tadi aku tuker amplopnya sama kupon i.. " ucapan Kakashi terhenti.

Anko mencium pipinya.

cup.

"makasih yaaaa!" Anko lgsg kabur ke kedai ramen terdekat

".. iya.. "Kakashi bengong.

Kakashi mengelus pipinya. tersenyum ganteng. "what a surprise."

kakasi pun berjalan kearah kedai ramen

ahirnya, mereka, lebih tepatnya Anko, ngabisin sisa waktu mereka di desa itu dg wisata kuliner keliling kedai.

sampai di kedai yg jualan popsicle, disitulah wisata kuliner mereka harus diakhiri

"huaahh.. kenyang bgt.." kata Anko sambil emut2 popsiclenya yg rasa lemon

"iyalah. makan terus dr tadi" kata Kakashi sambill gigit popsiclenya yg rasa nanas

"tp aku akuin deh, kalo kamu ga nuker amplop tadi aku ga bakalan seneng kaya gini! hahaha"

"sbenernya sih bs aja kita makan2 pake uang 50rb yen.. knapa pengen bgt gitu dtuker sm kupon?"

"aku kan ga bilang pengen tuker pake kupon? weekk"

"mukamu tuh yg udah ngiler2 gitu ngeliat hadiah ketiga" kata Kakashi sambil nyentil pipi Anko

Anko cengengesan "ehehhee.. tau aja nih.. yaa pokoknya aku suka aja pk kupon dr pd ngebelanjain uang sebanyak itu"

Tiba-tiba Anko berdiri tegak sambil nepok jidatnya "celaka 13!"

"hah? apaan?" Kakashi jd ikutan berdiri

"kita kan harus pulang waktu siang tadii!" Anko mulai panik

"oh dikirain apaan.." Kakashi duduk lagi

"gimana bisa sesantai itu, haahh??"

"tenang aja.. toh lagian, ini kan ga darurat-darurat bgt. nenek pasti maklum lah kalo telat apalagi ini dlm rangka mengunjungi desa sahabatnya nenek"

Anko duduk lg "eh iya juga ya. yaudahlah.."

mereka ngelanjutin makan popsicle masing-masing

"eh masih ada 1 kupon lg ternyata" ucap Anko. nemuin kupon sisa di kantong celananya

"kupon apa?"

"kupon kue dango"

"kalo gitu dijadiin oleh2 buat nenek aja. aku dnger kalo kue dango desa ini enak bgt" waktu kakshi ngomong gitu, Anko lgsg ngacir

Kakashi ketawa "dasar.." Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah kedai dango

setelah selesai dr urusan dunia kuliner, mereka balik ke hotel buat beres2.

5 menit setelah beres2, mereka siap untuk balik ke konoha tanpa ganti pakean

di depan hotel,

"oi kakasi, nitip dong, masukin tas" Anko nyerahin sebungkus kue dango

"banyak bgt dango nya.." Kakashi masukin dango ke tasnya

"buat nenek. beberapa sih buat aku. heheh. abisnya tasku udah ga muat gara2 makanan yg lainnya"

"iya iya" kakasi sih dg senang hati ngebantu Anko.

Anko tampaknya mulai mengubah hidup Kakashi, walau Kakashi sendiri ga sadar akan itu

sesampainya di desa, lebih tepatnya di depan rumah Anko..

"oke Kakashi. makasih yaa udah nemeniin aku dari kemaren. hehe" Anko mngebungkukin badannya. berterima kasih disertai senyuman

"sama2 Anko" kakasi ngebales senyum

"baiklah. daahh" Anko melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke gerbang rumahnya

"sebentar Anko!" Kakashi berlari kecil kearah Anko

"hah?"

"ada sesuatu yg kelupaan" Kakashi nyari-nyari sesuatu di saku celananya. dan.. "ini dia" batinnya

"nih, kalung hadiah dr gems yg kita ikutin tadi" Kakashi nunjukin spasang kalung. yin dan yang.

"wah. mau dong yang 'yang'!" Anko suka sama pernak pernik kaya kalung juga gelang

"oke. sabar yaa" Kakashi makein 'yin' ke lehernya sendiri. trus makein 'yang' di leher Anko.

waktu makein kalung, tubuh Kakashi dan Anko reflek slg mendekat. Anko agak gugup tampaknya.. hehe

dg perlahan Kakashi makein kalung itu, sambil berbisik di telinga Anko dg suarany yg agak parau "goodnight, beautiful"

Kakashi selesai makein kalung lalu tersenyum dan pamit pulang.

Anko pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. dengan perasaan berdebar "apa-apaan sih Kakashi.." batinnya.

di suatu ruangan, di dalam gedung kantor hokage, seseorang menatap mereka tajam. merencanakan sesuatu

di kamar Kakashi, setelah selesai beres-beres dan mandi ia pun menjatuhkan badannya ke tmpt tidur

Kakashi menggenggam 'yin' yg ia kenakan. tersenyum. "aku beruntung telah menerima misi dari nona hokage.."

sementara itu dikamar Anko,

Anko duduk di kursi di depan meja rias. memandang ke arah cermin seraya menyentuh 'yang' yg ia kenakan "kembali ke konoha bukanlah ide yg buruk..".

Anko membuka jendela kamar nya dan memandang bulan yg memancarkan keindahan sinarnya..

* * *

**ehehhe**

**part c udah selesai.**

**tolong di ripyuuu yaaaa!**

**:D  
**


	13. warmth for the iceberg

**cepet banget yaa gue update cepternya.**

**hahaha**

**disclaimer: naruto punya yg ngarang tentunya. tapi si abang pengarang itu tampaknya sangat terinspirasi dr kehidupan gue**

**enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

~ WARMTH FOR THE ICEBERG ~

pagi nya (di kamar Kakashi),

setelah bangun tdr, Kakashi lgsg gosok gigi lalu dilanjutkan dg aktivitas jogging pagi

2 jam kemudian, ia balik ke apartmennya dan mandi.

"laper.. ada makanan gak ya.." Kakashi meriksa kulkas dan lemari "sial. mi istant lagi.."

mau gamau dia sarapan pagi pake mi instan "punya istri enak kali ya.. ada yg masakin pagi-pagi gini" Kakashi ngarep

tingtong!

bel di ruangan Kakashi bunyi.

"ya?" Kakashi buka pintu

"pagi Kakashi! aduh.. " org itu yg tadinya menatap Kakashi dengan gembira sekarang harus menundukkan pandangannya karna lagi-lagi (kebiasaan Kakashi abis mandi) cuma make celana training alias topless

Kakashi nyengir "silahkan masuk Anko"

blam. pintu di tutup

"kamu tuh yaaa.. abis mandi kebiasaan deh ga langsung pake baju" kata Anko sambil duduk di kursi makan

"knapa pagi-pagi dateng ke sini?" beneran deh. kali ini Kakashi entah harus ngerasa seneng ato bingung, Anko dtg ke apartmennya pagi-pagi gini? Halooooww. Iseng banget kan?

Anko ngeletakin kotak makan di atas meja "nih, aku masakin kamu sarapan pagi. nenek nyuruh aku nganterin ini sbg tanda maksih udah nemenin aku ke pesta kemarin"

"ohh.." kata Kakashi sambil ngebuka kotak makan yg di kasih Anko dan dia cukup terkejut sama apa yg dimasakin Anko "miso?"

Anko senyum "aku tau, kamu suka miso. makan yg banyak yaa".

Anko berjalan ke arah dapur mriksa lemari mriksa kulkas. trus balik lagi ke meja makan "kamu tiap pagi makan ini?" tanya Anko sambil ngebawa beberapa mi instannya.

"yah.. mau gimana lagi. yg ada cuma itu" kata Kakashi sambil makan miso nya. "gak kalah sama buatan paman kedai ramen" batin Kakashi

Anko geleng2-geleng" ini tuh bikin pencernaan ga bagus tau!". Anko ngebuang semua mi instannya ke tmpt sampah

"aahh! mi instankuu.." Kakashi menangisi kepergian mi instan yg selama ini menemani nya di tiap pagi

"udah, sana terusin makan miso nya" kata Anko sambil ngebuka jendela "waw.. pemandangan dari sini bagus juga ya"

udara seger dan pemandangan indah ngebuat mood Anko jd bagus hari ini. sampe suatu ketika.. Anko mnyentuh pinggiran jendela.. "debu?"

"oi Kakashi. kapan kamu terahir kali ngebersihin kamar?"

"mm.. sebelum misi itu" jawabnya santai sambil minnum susu

"apaaaa?! dasar jorookk.. " Anko lgsg ambil langkah seribu. saatnya ngebersiin kamar Kakashi!

"hei hei. mau ngapain?" Kakashi bingung.

"diem aja diluar sanaa!" Kakashi ditendang keluar. dan pintu kamar dikunci.

Kakashi diluar ketawa-tawa "dasar anak aneh.."

15 menit kemudian,

"huaahh.. ahirnya.. semuanya bersih" Anko menyeka keringat di dahinya. moodnya jd baik lagi ngeliat ruangan jd bersih

Anko ngebukain pintu. ga sengaja, dia ngeliat Kakashi lagi keren bgt.. entah dia berhalusinasi ato mabok gara-gara kebanyakan ngirup debu

rambut nya yg keperakan di terpa sinar mentari, punggungnya yg 'wow', dan eksprsinya yg cool..

Anko lgsg nutup pintu lg.

degdeg! Anko jd deg2an. dia selalu berharap punya jantung cadangan kalo lg di deket Kakashi!

setelah dia tenangan, pintu dibuka lagi

"woi. kok ditutup lagi tadi?" Kakashi masuk

"yah, ada sesuatu gitu deh pokoknya yg ngebuat aku harus nutup pintu itu lagi" Anko duduk di kursi

"wow.. kamarku bersih bgt.." Kakashi takjub sendiri ngeliat kamarnya jd bersih. suka bodoh deh dia..

"iyalah. ga percuma kan aku dtg ke sini?" ucap Anko sambil duduk di tempat tidur Kakashi "empuk juga ya.." gumam Anko

Tiba-tiba Kakashi jongkok di depan Anko dan..

mencium pipinya. cup. "makasih ya"

Anko keseelll bg kalo Kakashi udah berkelakuan kaya gini. bukan masalah apa.. tapi dia tuh deg-degan bgt!

"dasar cowo sok kereeenn! pake baju sanaaa!" Anko ngamuk2. nendangin kaki Kakashi

Kakashi ketawa terbahak2 "kamu lucu deh kalo lagi marah2" katanya sambil berjalan kearah lemari pakaian

"gak lagi deh aku ke sini pagi2 kaya gini" ucap Anko kesel tapi sambil ngaca (* ngaca*)

hari ini Anko pake rok yg panjangnya di bawah mata kaki bewarna coklat tua, baju motif autumn leave warna dasarnya cream, dan bolero senada dg roknya.

Kakashi udah lengkap dengan baju dinasnya. baju joonin.

"kamu abis ini mau kmana?" tanya Kakashi sambil make spatu

"well, aku hari ini mau blanja ke pasar. mau cari sayur, buah, yaahh.. apa aja yg seger deh pokonya" jwb Anko smbil sisir2 rambut

"bareng gak?" ajak Kakashi

"okee.." Anko nyamperin Kakashi

mereka pun berangkat bareng. Dari bawah apartmen, Iruka ga sngaja ngeliat mereka "wow.. unbelieveble.." Iruka ga nyangka kalo Kakashi segitu suka nya sama nona Anko sampe-sampe mereka berangkat bareng dari apartmen Kakashi!

di persimpangan mereka misah, Kakashi ke tmpat ngajar sdangkan Anko ke pasar

di pasar,

"hm.. apa yaa enaknya.." Anko milih buah-buahan seger.

pertanyaanya skarang adalah untuk siapa dia beli2 kaya gini?

jawabannya: Kakashi.

heran? itulah cinta..

sementara itu di tempat ngajar,

udah tengah hari, saatnya break. Kakashi dan Iruka makan bareng di kedai takoyaki

"kemaren kmana aja?" tanya Iruka

"oh itu..nganterin si nona buat ke acara temen neneknya"

"nenek nyuruh kamu ngawal nona Anko?"

"sebenernya aku cuma nyelametin dia dia dari Guy. Guy yg awalnya ditugasin buat nemenin Anko. tapi dia gamau. trus yaa.. jadinya sama aku"

Iruka ketawa "serius sama Guy? hahahha. bagus deh kamu ga telat nyelametin nona Anko"

hening bentar..

"Kakashi, tadi pagi aku ngeliat kalian berdua berangkat bareng dr apartmen mu" ucap Iruka tiba-tiba

Kakashi kesedak "hah?"

Iruka senyum "kamu berubah ya Kakashi.."

pertamanya kakahsi diem. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi ketawa "yeah.. what else can i do? nyerah deh kalo berhadepan sama perempuan kaya dia"

"oke Iruka. i will tell u something. please do not anyone knows bout this" Kakashi bisik ke Iruka

mereka berdua pergi ke tempat mereka biasa nongkrong. di atas atep apartmennya Kakashi.

di sana Kakashi nyeritain semuanya dengan lengkap sejak dia mulai misi sampe kejadian tadi pagi. dia keliatan seneng bgt.

udah lama Iruka ga ngleiat Kakashi gini. terakhir, sebelum kedua org tuannya tewas. sejak itu, Kakashi menjadi pribadi yg dingin dan tertutup

"gitu, Iruka. nyenengin bgt deh"

Iruka memandang Kakashi. lama sebelum ia akhirnya bicara "im glad that u found her, Kakashi.."

Kakashi biingung "Iruka?"

Iruka ngehela nafas "selama ini, kamu selalu tertutup dan terlalu jauh untuk org lain deketin.. kamu menjadi peribadi yg dingin. walau kamu ga gitu sih ke aku. tapi.. yah, apa lagi yg bs aku ucapin. dia telah mengubah hidupmu Kakashi. entah kamu sadar ato engga.."

Kakashi ngerasa tertohok

"you know.. that flame makes the iceberg melted" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum jail.

Kakashi menyiku lengan Iruka pelan "kamu mmg sahabatku Iruka. makasih buat ucapannya yg ngebuat aku tersadar atas rasa apa yg skrg aku miliki. tapi, apa.. perasaan ini benar? maksutku.. haah! entahlah. belum tentu juga Anko ngeraSain hal yg sama kan? bodoh." Kakashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai

"kamu bakalan tau itu, setelah kamu coba ini" Iruka ngebisikin sesuatu. Kakashi tersenyum evil

"oke. mungkin besok bakalan aku coba"

Saat itu, Kakashi ngerasa ada seseorang masuk ke apartmennya

"sial. jendela!" Kakashi lgsg turun dn masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendelanya

"knapa Kakashi?" Iruka ngikutin dr blakang

waktu Iruka masuk, Kakashi udah gada di ruangan "Kakashi?"

Iruka nemuin secarik kertas di meja. dia ngebacanya dan tersenyum "dia ya?" tanya nya ke Kakashi

"hei Iruka. sini" panggil Kakashi dari dapur

"apa?"

Kakashi tertawa "semua mi isntan ku di buang, dan dia membelikan aku ini semua"

di kulkas Kakashi udah penuh sama buah-buahan dan susu segar

Iruka jd ikutan ketawa "oh man! look at all of that stuff. she cares bout you. really"

"yea.. i know" Kakashi tersenyum

"u better find her as soon as possible" Iruka pergi.

Kakashi bersandar ke tembok "baru kali ini.. hh. tuhan, makasih..".

hati Kakasi bener-bener kerasa anget. ada perasaan aneh mengalir di sana..

sementara itu tengah hari di kedai popsicle,

Anko makan popsiclenya sendiri. "asik juga ya, tadi dapet kenalan baru. Kurenai dan Asuma.. hm, apa mereka suami istri ya? tadi juga makan ramen brg Sakura Sai sama Naruto. belanja susu bareng shizune. jajan permen brg konohamaru. ngobrol brg Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino,Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee.. haaah! seru." batin Anko. seneng dia.

setelah popsiclenya abis. dia lgsg ke tempat cetak foto. "asik.. cetak cetak foto.. hehee"

nunggu 1 jam buat ngecetak foto. abis itu, Anko bingung mau kmana. ahirnya dia mengunjungi kantor hokage buat ngobrol-ngobrol sama Tsunade

smentara itu,

"waww! aku terpesona sama nona Ankooo!" ucap Naruto menggebu.

ternyata mereka bertuga lg asik ngobrolin kesan pertama mreka terhadap Anko. setelah tadi siang makan ramen bareng-bareng

"walaupun dia ga terlalu feminim kaya Aya-sensei, tapi dia asik banget orangnyaaa" Sakura mengagumi Anko

"bener. udah gitu, dia tipe orang yg terbuka. kalo dipikir.. nona Anko sama guru Kakashi berbeda sifat tapi kok.." Sai bepikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi

"hei Sai. apa kau ga tau? ini yg namanya cintaaa" ucap Sakura ngebuat Sai merinding

"caramu mengucapkannya membuatku ngeri" Sai langsung di tojos sama Sakura

"kalian semua. apa kalian tadi meratiin kalung nya nona Anko? hehehe. menurut kalian, apa guru Kakashi punya 1 yg kaya gitu juga?" Naruto senyum licik. muncul niat-niat gak baik

"pintar kau Naruto" Sakura jd ikut-ikutan merencanakan seesuatu yg buruk

"mari kita laksanakan niat ga baik kita malem ini" Sai ikut-ikutan penasaran

"yossh!" ucap Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan.

malemnya,

"haduh.. hari ini kerja lembur lagi. cape banget.. mana tadi ga nemu Anko. kemana sih tu anak.." gumam Kakashi sambil memijat pundak kirinya

Kakashi diserang oleh seklompok org scara tiba-tiba!

"oh kalian. mau apa kalian malem-malem kaya gini?" tanya Kakashi sambil menangkis serangan mereka.

"kami hanya ingin sparring sama guru" ucap si rambut kuning sambil terus mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk melawan Kakashi

"yeah benar. olah raga sebelum tdr. biar kurus" ucap si rambut pink sambil terus melancarkan jotosan mautnya

"yaya.. terserah kalian" ucap Kakashi males-malesan

"eh tunggu. 1,2.. kemana yg satu lagi?" Kakashi jadi awas. "dimana Sai?" Kakashi ga bisa ngerasain kehadiran Sai

Tiba-tiba dr bawah ada yg menyergapnya. Kakashi pun segera melepaskan diri

"mau apa kalian bertiga? ini sudah malam"

"kami cuma ingin sedikit bermain dengan mu, guru" ucap Sai sambil terus melukis di kertas dan membuatnya menjadi nyata

"ini cukup. aku mau istirahat. pulanglah kalian"

"kami gak akaan pulang sampe kami ngerasa puas. hehehe" Naruto menyeringai.

terus, jurus demi jurus dikeluarkan. bagian bawah selalu diserang secara bersamaan. sehingga Kakashi sulit untuk bertumpu pada tanah.

dan ia pun menggantung di pohon dg posisi terbalik "ini yg kalian inginkan? membuat ku menggantung scra terbalik? Kalian hari ini aneh banget.."

"ahh~ akhirnyaa.." ucap mereka bertiga bebarengan. puas. mereka udah ngeliat kalo ternyata guru Kakashi juga punya kalung yg sama. sebenernya mereka hampir aja nyerah. mereka yakin ga bakalan menang lawan guru Kakashi, walupon itu cuma sparring biasa.

"ternyata.. itu yin dan yang.." Sakura ngos-ngosan.

"hah?" Kakashi baru sadar ternyata dia baru aja melakukan sesuatu yg akan ngebuatnya jd bahan ejekan ke tiga muridnya ini

"dari mana kalian.." Kakashi heran. "dr mana mereka tau kalo ini kalung yin yang?" gumam Kakashi

"tadi siang kami makan ramen brg nona Anko" Sai membersihkan dirinya dr debu

"u do?" tanya Kakashi. "padahal tadi siang aku nyariin dia, ternyata dia malah makan brg mereka.." batin Kakashi. agak kesel dia. Euu.. kesel?

"yaa guru! dan aku rasa, aku mulai menyukai nya. mulai malam ini aku bertekat akan membuat nona Anko suka padaku! hahahaha" ucap Naruto bersemangat. he feels love in the air..

"yeahh.. teruslah bermimpi Naruto. selamat malam" Kakashi pergi

mereka bertiga ketawa ngakak

"gak nyangka guru Kakashi bakal berekspresi kesel kaya gitu! kalian liat kan? Liat kan? hahaha" tanya Naruto sambil tiduran di jalan

"well.. itu namanya keajaiban cinta" lagi-lagi Sakura berbicara soal cinta

"jadi pengen tau lebih tentang nona Anko" Sai tersenyum

Naruto berdiri "jangan Sai! dia punya kuuu!"

"salah. dia punya guru Kakashi. yuk pulang" Sakura ngejotos Naruto dan pulang

di kamar Anko,

Anko berbaring di tempat tidur memandangi foto yg berhasil dia ambil di stand waktu festival di desa sebelah. foto Kakashi

"untung aku cepet ngambil ini. kalo gak, bisa abis diambil sama mbak-mbak disana"

lalu dia nyimpen foto itu di bawah tumpukann bukunya. dia trus ngebuka kertas yg buat ngebungkus foto-foto di cetak td siang.

Anko ambil satu. dan di bingkai. di letakkin di antara foto2 lainnya

foto yg dipilih adalah foto candid waktu Anko ngasih ucapan penutup dan Kakashi motoin dia secara diem2. dan adegan ini di abadikan oleh si waitress yg naksir sama Kakashi. pas bgt, fokus ke mereka berdua.

Anko senyum "kamu pikir, cuma kamu doang yg bisa ngecandid aku?" batin Anko sambil memandang foto itu

dia ngambil foto Kakashi dan foto dia sendiri dari buungkus kertas. Anko ngapusin foto-foto di kameranya. trus ngasih ke nenek + bungkus kertas yg isinya gambar pesta semuanya sama gambar sobatnya si nenek

setelah ngasih semua barang-barang itu ke nenek, Anko balik ke kamar. dia ngebingkain foto dia sendiri waktu di pesta. ini juga candid, untung bagus.

dibalik foto Anko diselipin foto Kakashi yg lagi megang minuman (*yg keren itu loh). jadi 1 bingkai 2 foto.

"oke. bagus. semoga nenek ga curiga" Anko merebahkan diri di kasur.

"besok, aku mau ke apartmen Kakashi lagi ah.." ucapnya sebelum dia tertidur

smentara itu di kamar Kakashi,

abis mandi, Kakashi langsung tiduran.

dia memandang ke meja sebelahnya. disana ada foto tim7 (Naruto Sakura Sai) dan.. Kakashi tersenyum, disana juga ada foto dirinya juga Anko

"tomorrow we gonna play a game, Anko. " Kakashi pun memejamkan mata.

* * *

**well, right. finish**

**silahkan ripyuu.**

**mungkkin ada komentar ato tanggepan?**

**:D**


	14. hide and seekXflower of the day

**uweeyy!**

**hari ini penuh dengan bunga-bunga soo gue bikin cepter kali in penuh dengan bunga**

**disclaimer: naruto sampe kapan pun bukan punya gue**

**well, enjoy cepter 12 !**

**:D**

* * *

~ HIDE AND SEEKxFLOWER OF THE DAY ~

jam setengah 5 pagi Kakashi udah bangun dan mulai olahraga.

stelah itu dia menuju hutan untuk mencari beberapa hal yg di perlukannya untuk hari ini.

Kakashi balik ke apartmennya dan mandi.

15 menit, Kakashi selesei mandi. dia lgsg make baju dinasnya. dan membungkus beberapa hal penting. memakan 1 buah apel dan segelas susu

lalu pergi.

jam 7 Anko dateg ke apartmen Kakashi.

tingtong!

gada jawaban

tingtongtiongtong!

masih gada jawaban

!

tetep masih gada jawaban

"kamana sih dia?" Anko jadi kesel. dia nyadar Kakashi udah gada di kamar.

"payah. masa pagi-pagi gini dia udah berangkat sih? biasa jg baru selese mandi" Anko memutuskan untuk nunggu bentar.

15 menit berlalu. hening

15 mnt selanjutnya. tetep hening

setengah jam. masih tetep hening

KRIK KRIK .. SIIINGGG..

Anko pergi dr apartmen Kakashi "aahh! awas ya Kakashi, aku ga bakalan maen kesini lagi!" Anko ngomel-ngomel sendiri

sementara itu, karna dia gak nemu Kakashi di apartmennya, dia ke tempat gedung hokage dimana disana base camp nya para pengajar

Anko keliling-keliling tetep aja ga nemu Kakashi.

ahirnya dia keruangan Tsunade. ngobrol bareng.

setelah puas ngobrol hal-hal ga penting sama Tsunade, dia pergi ke pertokoan "sekarangkan udah waktunya break, kali aja dia ada disana"

di pertokoan,

Anko mampir beli takoyaki bentar. trus keliling pertokoan. eh ketemu tim7 di depan kedai ramen

"hai" sapa Anko

"hai nonaaaaa!" Naruto bersemangat. nyamperin Anko

"kamu semangat benget Naruto?" Anko ketawa

"hehehe. kan mau ketemu sama nona. jadi harus semangat" Naruto ngegombal.

Cacat.

"maaf. dia emang suka norak gitu, nona. hai. apa kabar?" Sakura ngejitak Naruto

"kabar baik, Sakura. hai Sai" Anko nyapa Sai

"hai nona. sendiri aja? makan ramen bareng yuk" ajak Sai

"boleh" Anko kebetulan laper

"aaahh Saii! curaaaanngg!" Naruto kesel, kecolongan start dari Sai.

"dasar Sai. diem2-diem ternyata ngegodain nona Anko juga.." gumam Sakura

mereka makan ramen bareng.

"hei nona Anko" panggil Naruto

"Anko aja" kata Anko sambil makan ramennya

"ng, ga sopan kan kalo manggil Anko aja.. hei nona"

"iya deh terserah. knapa?"

"apa hubungannya nona sama guru Kakashi?" tanyanya dg muka penasaran. begitu juga Sai dan Sakura

deg! mukanya mulai agak memerah. Anko selalu benci sama dirinya sendiri karna terlalu cepet blushing!

"eng.. engga ada hbungan apa-apa sih" jawabnya sok tenang. Padahal..

"oh gitu. oya, apa ramennya terlalu pedes, nona? mukamu mulai memerah" ucap Sai sambil senyum jail

Sakura ketawa "nonaaaa. kami udah tauuu. hahaha. gausa disembunyiin lagi lah.."

"yaaahh! Sainganku bener-bener guru Kakashi ya.. gak mungkin aku mengalahkannyaaa! bagaimana iniiii??" Naruto jd heboh sendiri

"brisik Narutoo!" Sakura nendang kaki Naruto sampe bengkok. lebay mood: on

"kalian pasti salah sangka. aku biasa aja kok sama Kakashi. maksutnya, gada hbungan apa-apa. beneran" bantah Anko

"semakin anda membantah, semakin terlihat ada apa-apanya sama guru Kakashi loh" ucap Sai tenang tapi menusuk

"kemarin kami ngeliat, guru Kakashi make kalung 'yin'. pasangan dr kalung nona kan?" tanya Sakura

"haahh~ pupus sudah harapanku mendekati nona Anko.." Naruto lemes. "jadi gak nafsu makan ah.."

Anko nundukin pandangannya. mukanya udah kaya kepiting rebus. selalu, hal apapun menyangkut Kakashi selalu ngebuat dia kaya gini.

"yaahh.. gitu deh. hehehe" Anko nyengir

Sakura bersorak sambil meluk Anko "kyaaa~ nona ternyata udah bener-bener dibuat suka yaa sama guruuu berhati dingin ituu!"

Sai ketawa "selamat ya nona"

"aahh~ menyebalkan kalian semuaaa.. knapa kalian malah ngedukung guru Kakashi siihh.." Naruto madesu. ga ada harapan buat ngdeketin Anko

"oia. nona ngeliat guru gak hari ini?" tanya Sai

"eh iyaya. aku juga belom ngeliat dia seharian. padahal ada hal peting yg harus aku diskusiin sama dia" kata Sakura

"aku juga belum ngeliat dia sih hari ini.." tambah Anko

"baguslah kalo guru Kakashi gak ada. kan kita ga harus latian hari ini. hehehe" Naruto bersemangat lagi

setelah ngobrol berjam-jam, tim 7 pamit sama Anko. walopun Naruto harus dengan susah payah dan melalui jalur kekerasan baru mau diajak pergi

"nonaaaa~ aku akan mengunjungi mu lain waktuuu!" ucap Naruto sebelum diseret sama Sakura

Anko ketawa "hahhaha. daahh. jaga diri kalian"

Anko sendiri lagi deh. dia berjalan ke arah kedai popsicle.

"beli popsiclenya 1pak"

sambil emut2 popsicle, Anko bergumam "mana sih Kakashi? Jangan-jangan dia marah sama aku? marah kenapa? aneh.. apa dia lg ada misi? haaahh! kenapa ga bilang-bilang kalo ada misii.. tapi, knapa juga dia hrs bilang ke aku.. haaaahh! dasar ngeselliiinn !"

ga kerasa popsiclenya udah abis "pak, 1 lagi"

dia emut2 popsiclenya,lagi. Tiba-tiba,

"nona Anko?" sapa seseorang

"Kurenai? haaii. apa kabar?" Anko seneng. dia ga sendiri lg. walopun dia masih kesel sama Kakashi

"fine. kamu ngapain disini sendiri?" tanya Kurenai sambil duduk di sebelah Anko

"beli popsicle. sebenernya lg nyariin seseorang sih tapi.. orgnya ga ada ternyata. hehe. kamu sendiri ngapain?"

"lagi cari Asuma. Dari tadi dia juga ga keliatan. tapi aku yakin, dia lg disini, buat beli rokok"

"oiya Kurenai! kamu sama Asuma tuh, sebenernya apa? maksutnya.. ng, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Anko penasaran

Kurenai ketawa "iya. kami pacaran. baru aja sekitar seminggu yg lalu. sst! jangan bilang-bilang"

Anko ikut seneng. dia meluk Kurenai "waaaa! asik yaaa. selamet Kurenaii"

"makasih nona Anko" Kurenai tersenyum

Ujug-ujug ada mas-mas dari toko bunga nymperin mereka

"nona Anko?" tanya nya ke Kurenai

"bukan. dia"

"ada apaan mas?" tanya Anko

"ini. nona dpt kiriman bunga" si mas-mas ngasih bunganya

"bunga? tapi.. dr siapa?" Anko bingung. tp seneng jg sih dpt bunga. bunganya bagus-bagus

"saya gatau nona. permisi" mas-mas nya pergi

Kurenai ketawa waktu ngeliat jenis-jenis bunga apa yg ada di bucket itu

"knapa Kurenai?"

Kurenai masih ketawa "org yg ngirim itu pasti lg iseng. hahaha."

"maksutnya?"

"gini, aku ngerti apa maksut dr bunga-bunga ini. pertama, ini columbine flower yg artinya bodoh atau kebodohan. terus yg ini ice plant flower yg artinya penampilan mu menakutkanku. hahaha. maaf. lalu bunga mawar dark crimson ini bunga duka cita. dan yg ini meadowsweet flower bermakna tidak berguna. hahaha. maaf nona. tapi tiu maksut dr bunga-bunga ini"

Anko kesel "haaahh?? Orang sok keren apaan nih yg ngirimin bunga kaya gini??" Anko ngebuang bunganya

Kurenai terkekeh "eh sayang tuh, kok dibuang? hehehe"

"biarin, ngeselin sih. ga penting gitu abisnya. yuk, kita cari Asuma aja" Anko narik tangan Kurenai. pergi.

beberapa menit kemudian,

"Asuma dimana ya?" Kurenai gak nemu-nemu Asuma

"mungkin dia udah di academy?" Anko juga jd kesel sama Asuma. mirip kaya Kakashi. dicari tapi ga nongol-nongol

Bapak-bapak dari toko bunga yg lain nyamperin mereka "nona Anko?"

"iya saya. knapa pak?"

"ini. ada yg ngasih bucket bunga untuk nona" bapak itu nyerahin bucket bunga

"wow. bunga matahari? dr siapa?"

"saya nggak tau non. saya permisi" bapak itu pergi

"bunga matahari? Jangan-jangan.. " Kurenai langsung ngeliat sekelilingnya.

Lalu Kurenai tersenyum "oh dia.. si bodoh itu ternyata"

"knapa Kurenai?" tanya Anko

"gak papa. oia. kamu sebenrnya, kalo boleh tau, nyari siapa sih?"

"ng, sebenernya sih aku lagi nyariin Kakashi.. tp dia ga keliatan jg hari ini. " Anko nynngir

"oh.. kamu tau arti dari bunga matahari?" tanya Kurenai sambil senyum

"enggak. tapi jelek atopun bgs sih aku ga peduli, aku suka bunga matahari. dpt 1 bucket gede lagi!" Anko seneng. Meluk bucket bunga mataharinya.

Kurenai ngebisik ke Anko "aku selalu memperhatikanmu"

muka Anko memerah. jantungnya berdebar.

"udah dulu ya nona Anko. aku mau balik ke academy" Kurenai pamit dan pergi

sedangkan Anko, tetep berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya "sial.. kenapa sih dia selalu ngelakuin sesuatu yg gak jelas gini? dsr cowo sok keren.. " Anko berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tentunya dengan perasaan berdebar.

malem harinya,

jendela kamar Anko ditutup. jam menunjukan pukul 8 malem.

ada sesuatu yg baru yg menghiasi kamar Anko. guess what? a bucket of sunflower yg udah di aerin di dlm pot. dia letakin di pinggir jendela

Anko berbaring di tmpat tdr. "hh.. hari ini.. sepi yaa.."

Tiba-tiba Anko jd kepikiran Kakashi "haaaah! ngapain aku mikirin diaaa? dsr. udah sok keren, sombong lagi tiba-tiba pergi ga pamit.."

toktoktok! jendela di ketok

"pasti dia" Anko lgsg berdiri dan ngebuka jendela. Antara seneng sama kesel.

(jadi bentuk jendela Anko tuh 2 lapis. lapis plg luar jendela kayu, dalemnya dr kaca. kordennya cm nutupin setengah bgian atasnya doang

"apa Kakashi?" tanya Anko sambil ngebuka jendela kacanya

"kau tau itu aku?" tanya Kakashi dr luar. pdahal Anko kan blum buka jendela kayu bagian luarnya

"taulah. siapa lg slaen cowo sok keren yg dtg malem-malem lewat jendela. dia pikir dia kaya romeo apa?" Anko ngomel smbil buka jendela bagian luar. "knapa?" tanya Anko sarkastik

pertama, Kakashi kaget ada bunga matahari di deket jendela Anko

"hai" Kakashi senyum

"apa senyum-senyum?"

Kakashi ketawa "kok marah gitu sih?"

"siapa yg marah? aku cuma lagi kesel. keseeell!" Anko duduk di tempat tdr

Kakashi duduk di jendela "mm.. kesel apa kangen sm aku?" dia melancarkan senyuman maut.

Najis. Kakashi norak. Sejak kapan?

"hah? ga salah denger? narsis jg ye. pulang sana udah malem. aku mau tdr" ucap Anko

"jahat deh Anko" Kakashi pura-pura ngambek. jijoy. hahahah

"kamu pikir siapa yg jahat?" Anko ngomel lg. "dicariin malah ga nongol-nongol.."gumamnya. walopun ga kedengeran jelas, Kakashi tau apa yg dia ucapin

Kakashi senyum "tadi pagi kamu ke academy, siangnya makan ramen bareng tim7 dan Naruto merengek gamau pisah sm nona Anko, abis itu makan popsicle sama Kurenai lalu pulang ke rumah"

Anko bengong "jadi kamu.. "

"ya. aku jg yg ngasih bunga. kamu suka sunflower kan?" Kakashi nanya sambil senyum lucu

Anko senyum terus ktawa "dasar stalker! hahaha. apa kamu diem-diem udah jadi penggemar nona Anko?"

Kakashi masuk ke kamar Anko "yeah.. untuk seorang nona, kamu ga jelek-jelek banget.." katanya sambil ngedeketin Anko

"baru sadar? oiya, ngomong-ngomong soal kangen, u're the one who miss me, huh? for sure, today im not missing you, my dear.." Anko ketawa-tawa

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Anko ga bisa bergeser

Kakashi membungkuk dan jarak muka mereka begitu dekat

ia berbisik dengan lembut "today u win the game. I thought i would be dying if im not seeing u tonight. bye"

Kakashi tersenyum lalu pergi. ninggalin Anko dg muka yg merah parah

sepergi Kakashi, Anko memendam kepalanya di bantal "demi tuhan, tolong beri aku jantung cadangan!"

sementara itu di kamar Kakashi,

dia merebahkan badan di kasur tersenyum pada dirinya "im lost this time. geez, im start to drown in her rain.."

Kakashi pun perlahan mulai tertidur

* * *

**ehehhe**

**gimana bunga-bunganya? oke kan?**

**if u dont mind, plis review.**

**hehe**

**:D**


	15. sake oh sake

**ehem.**

**cepter kali ini gue bikin berdasarkan pikiran gue tentang apa tu sake? enak ga sih sebenernya?**

**oke. annoying bgt gue.**

**disclaimer: kakashi punya saya. naruto punya bang kishimoto**

**enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

~ SAKE OH SAKE ~

nitnitnit!

alarm kakasi bunyi. waktu menunjukan pukul 6.

"hari ini kan jatahku libur.." setelah terbangun beberapa saat, dia balik tidur

satu jam kemudian, Kakashi bangun "Anko ga dateng ya?"

asoooyyy! Kakashi nyariin Anko! ihiirr..

setelah mandi, Kakashi mutusin untuk jalan-jalan.

WARNING!

Kakashi make baju bebas. TANPA masker TANPA ikat kepala

waktu dia keluar dr apartmennya,

"hh.. kira-kira dia udah bangun belom ya?" batin Kakashi sambil ngunci pintu kamarnya

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi takjub. setiap dia mikirin org itu, pasti dia selalu muncul saat itu juga "Anko? selamat pagi" sapanya. _Ternyata dia udah bangun, _pikir Kakashi.

"pagi juga. kamu mau kmana? ga ke academy?" tanya Anko

"hari ini aku libur" kata Kakashi sambil jalan nurunin tangga diikutin sm Anko

"oh gitu"

"jalan-jalan yuk" Kakashi ngerangkul Anko pake sebelah tangan

"kmana? ikuuutt!" Anko sih seneng-seneng aja kalo diajak jalan. Apalagi sama ayang Kakashi..

mereka pergi ke desa tetangga. di sana lagi ada summer festival. Mirip-mirip sama yg di desa temen neneknya Anko.

sesampainya di desa tetangga,

"kamu mau ngapain tadi ke apartmenku?" tanya Kakashi sambil jalan liat-liat stand pernak pernik

"oh itu.. pengen kasih ini sih sebenernya" Anko ngeluarin bungkusan kotak makan dari tasnya. banyak juga. cukup untuk brdua.

"makasiih Anko. gausah repot sih sebenernya" Kakashi ambil bungkusannya

"aku kan emg pengen ngasih ke kamu. ya ga ngerepotin lah" Anko senyum

Kakashi pertama ga nyangka Anko bakal senyum gitu, biasanya dia kan bakalan ngatain dia sambil ngomel-ngomel panjang lebar.

Kakashi ketawa "lagi belajar jd istri yg baik ya?"

"iihh! gak gitu Kakashii.. ! aku kan kasian, ng, maksutnya kalo kamu cuma makan buah sm minum susu aja kan bkalan kurang asupan energinya" Anko mulai ngerasa mukanya anget-anget tahai kebo gitu. gawat, mau blushing ini kayaknya!

"wah, baru kali ini aku dikhawatirin sama orang. makasih ya" Kakashi usap-usap kpala Anko

"heh, jangan pegang-pegang" Anko nepis tangan Kakashi

mereka pun liat-liat stand pernak pernik atoga stand apa gitu selain stand makanan. padahal Anko pengen makan, dia laper. tapi Kakashi narik dia ngejauh dari stand makan

"aku laper Kakashiii.." Anko lemes

"nanti aja makannya"

"tapi lapernya skaraaang!"

"beli minum aja sana yg banyak"

ahirnya mau gamau Anko ngikutin Kakashi beli minuman. tp Kakashi ngelarang dia minum! Aneh..

"hahh? kok gaboleh minum? ini kan aku yg beli!" Anko kesel. ga ngerti maksut Kakashi. Tadi ga boleh makan, sekarnag juga ga boleh minum. Jadi ??

"aku kan ga bilang ga boleh, cuma bilang nanti aja minumnya"

"tapi aku haauuss!"

"jangan sekarang Anko" Kakashi ngambil tas blanjaan dari tangan Anko supaya minumannya ga abis diembat Anko.

abis beli minuman, mereka mampir ke kedai sake. Kakashi beli sake dingin sebotol

"buat apaan nih?"

"buat diminumlah, sayang"

"aku juga tauu kalo itu bodoh! maksutnya, apa kamu ada rencana buat mabok-mabokan di tengah festival gini?"

"1 botol ga bakalan bikin mabok"

setelah mengunjungi kedai sake, mereka masuk ke kedai kue-kue tradisional. Kakashi beli beberapa bungkus.

"apa sih yg kamu pikirin, Kakashi Hatakee?? Beli ini beli itu, tapi gak boleh dimakan atopun diminum.."

"aku mikirin sesuatu yg nyenengin, pastinya" jawab dia sambil senyum

"ahh.. kedengerannya ga nyenengin sama sekali.."

mereka berjalan menjauhi keramaian.

"kita mau kmana Kakashi? kok malah ke sini.. kok ga balik ke festival?"

"ikut aja.. ga usah banyak nanya"

Anko manyun. "apaan sih? dasar sok keren"

Kakashi berenti di suatu tempat deket sungai. sungai nya jernih. ada pohon rindang deket situ. anginnya kerasa banget, sepoy2-sepoygitu

"kita bakalan makan siang disini" Kakashi senyum "asikkan?"

"huaaahh.. ini sih asik!" seru Anko sambil liat-liat ke arah sungai. sangking jernihnya, ikan-ikan pada keliatan.

mereka duduk di bawah pohon sambil menata semua makanan dan minuman

"Kakashi, kamu kok tau tempat asik kaya gini sih? emang dulu sering ke sini?" tanya Anko sambil nyicipin dango yg di beli Kakashi tadi

"aku sama Iruka sering main ke sini dulu"

"Iruka?"

"dia shinobi juga d konoha dan dia sahabatku. nanti aku kenalin deh"

"kamu punya sahabat juga?" tanya Anko ngejek

"dsr aneh. setiap org pasti punya sahabat. bodoh."

"aku kan cuma nanyaaaa!"

makanan sudah tersedia. lengkap. tinggal comot.

"asikk.. selamat makaaann!" Anko tancep gas duluan.

"selamat makan." Kakashi makan dengan santai

mereka makan berdua. di tempat paling cozy di desa itu.

"waa.. selesai juga makannya.." Anko nyender ke pohon sambil usap-usap perut

"seperti biasa, kamu makan paling banyak" kata Kakashi sambil berbaring. dia kekenyangan juga

"yg penting kenyang. hahaha"

Kakashi duduk. dia buka botol sake, menuang sake ke gelas yg dia dapet dari paman kedai sake, dan meminumnya

"hh.. enak bgt sakenya.."

"eh mau dong sakee" Anko jd pengen nyobain sake

Kakashi ngejauhin botol sake dari Anko "jangan. nanti kalo nenek tau kan bisa gawat"

"gapapa kok. aku kan udah dewasa jadi dia ga ada hak untuk ngelarang aku minum sake. hehe. sinii botol nya!" Anko ngerebut botol sakenya

tapi ga berhasil kerebut "aku ga mau tanggung jawab kalo kamu mabuk"

"iya iyaaa. aku yg tanggung sendiri. bagi dooong!" tapi Anko tetep maksa pengen coba

Kakashi senyum jail "nih. cobain dulu" Kakashi nuangin sake ke gelas terus ngasih ke Anko

Anko kesenengan "oke oke aku minuumm! hahaha" dan sakenya pun diminum

Anko diem sejenak. gelas sake terjatuh. dia langsung ambil segala kue yg masih nyisa dan memakannya "sake ga enaaakk!!"

Kakashi ketawa terbahak-bahak sampe ngejatuhin diri ke rerumputan "ahahahaha. makanya jangan sok-sok an! kamu lucu deh. hahaha"

"abisnya, tadi kamu bilang enak.. dkirain enak beneran.."Anko masih berusaha ngilangin rasa pait di mulut

"emang enak. kamu aja yg ga biasa minum minuman kaya gini" Kakashi ngabisin sake di botol

Anko jalan kearah sungai. duduk di pinggirannnya dan masukin kakii ke dalem sungai

"hh.. nyaman bgt.." Anko jd senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kakashi berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disebelah Anko. dia nyuci mukanya

mungkin Anko lagi-lagi berhalusinasi untuk kesekian kalinya. dia ngeliat Kakashi keren bgt waktu ngebasuh mukanya "gawat! ini pasti efek dari sake yang tadi" Anko ikut-ikut nyuci mukanya.

"kok ikut-ikutan cuci muka?" tanya Kakashi

"kayanya tadi aku abis ngerasain efek aneh dari sake dan sebelum aku mikirin hal yg ga penting itu lebih jauh mendingan cpt-cepet aja cuci muka"

"hal ga penting? kamu mikir apa emangnya?" lagi, waktu Kakashi nanya kaya gini dia ngeliat Kakashi senyum dan ini sangat kereeenn!

Anko cuci mukanya lagi "ah gapapa"

_gawat, sake memang bahaya_, Anko nepok-nepok kedua pipinya

Kakashi ketawa "dasar aneh"

Kakashi toel-toel dahi Anko pake telunjuknya "apa sih yg kamu pikirin,hah? Dasar cewek aneh.."

Anko mungkin gak sengaja makan dango yg udah di taburin daun ganja di atasnya. Bener-bener, Anko ngeliat Kakashi hari ini keren banget.

ekspresinya yg selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, ekspresinya yg terkadang terkesan misterius dan cool, jalan pikirannya yg ga bs ditebak ngebuat dia jd selalu penasaran tentang hal apa yg sebenernya Kakashi pikirin, dia memang suka dibikin kesel ,tapi..

blush! muka Anko memerah. dia collaps dan nyemplung ke sunge "waaaa!"

"Anko!" Kakashi yg niatnya nangkep Anko malah jd ikutan nyebur

Kakashi berhasil nangkep Anko tapi sambil basah-basahanan "kamu ini kenapa sihh?!" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

ya, khawatir. hampir aja dia mati gara-gara khawatir waktu Anko kecebur ke sungai. "kalo kamu kenapa napa gimana?!" Kakashi neriakin Anko.

dia kesel. dia takut terjadi hal yang buruk sama Anko..

(*posisi mereka: Kakashi megang lengan Anko. tightly. semuanya gara-gara dia khawatir sampe ga sadar pegangannya terlalu kuat dan ngebuat tangan Anko merah*)

Anko nundukin pandangan. dia ngerasa bersalah "maaf.. aku ga sengaja. Tiba-tiba aku collapse trus jatoh.. maaf Kakashi"

dia ngerasa gak enak hati sama Kakashi.

Kakashi diem. menatap tajam ke arah Anko. Nafasnya masih memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia masih masih masih khawatir.

"Kakashi.. maaf. Kaka.. aduh, sakit Kakashi" lengan Anko sakit

Kakashi menghela nafas. melepaskan genggamannya. "maaf.."

"iya iya. gapapa. aku yg harusnya minta maaf" Anko nyengir

scara tiba-tiba Kakashi meluk Anko.

"kamu membuat ku takut, bodoh.." ucap Kakashi lemah. dia bener-bener takut kehilangan..

Anko tersenyum lembut, Anko tau kalo Kakashi sangat mencemaskannya.

dia bales meluk Kakashi "maaf ya"

Kakashi ga mau ngelepas Anko. Ada sesuatu di kepalanya yang memerintah badannya untuk ga sedikitpun ngelepas Anko. Mungkin dengan ini Kakashi bisa sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

Anko deg-degan bgt. takut kalo bunyi genderang jantungnya kedengeran sama Kakashi

"ng.. Kakashi?" panggil Anko

Kakashi menghela nafas. dia ngelepasin pelukannya. berjalan keluar dari sungai tanpa memandang kearah Anko

"cepatlah keluar dr sungai. aku akan membeli pakaian ganti" ucap Kakashi sebelum menghilang.

Anko keluar dr sungai. duduk dibawah pohon. meluk ke dua kakinya, "udah sore ternyata.."

5 menit, Kakashi udah kembali. dia ngebawa baju buat Anko dan dirinya sendiri

"nih. gantilah bajumu sebelum masuk angin" Kakashi nyerahin sepasang t-shirt dan jins ke Anko

"makasih"

Kakashi berjalan ke sisi pohon lainnya. ngebiarin Anko ganti baju tanpa harus ngerasa diintip.

Kakashi duduk dan ngeganti baju juga celananya

"hei Kakashi. kalo udah nyampe konoha, aku ganti deh uangmu" kata Anko sambil menjemur bajunya dan celanannya yg basah di pinggir sungai

" itu kan cuma jins sama t-shirt" jawab Kakashi sambil ngejemur pakaiannya di deket sungai juga.

eh, ga sengaja mereka sama-sama nengok. Anko snyum. Kakashi cuma ngeliatin aja tanpa ekspresi. Anko jd bingung...

"kamu masih marah ya?" tanya Anko sambil nyamperin Kakashi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kakashi menyandar di batang pohon "enggak kok"

"trus?"

"aku cuma masih agak.. kaget.." Kakashi tersenyum lemah ke arah Anko

Anko jd ngrasa ga enak lagi sama Kakashi. tapi dia juga ga nyangka kalo Kakashi segitu khawatirnya sama dia.

ntah knapa hal itu ngebuat dia jd seneng. seneng karna tau apa yg Kakashi rasain. selama ini dia ga ngerti apa-apa tentang Kakashi dan sekarang...

Anko senyum ke arah Kakashi

"knapa?" tanya Kakashi

"kamu lucu jg ya ternyata" ucap Anko sambil mengusap rambut Kakashi yg basah

Kakashi memalingkan mukanya. skrg giliran dia yg blushing.

selama beberapa menit mereka diem-dieman.

tapi Anko ga mau ngelepasin pandangannya dari Kakashi selama beberapa menit itu.

"apa?" Kakashi jd ga enak kalo diliatin gitu. bukan risih, tapi malu.. (*aheyy!)

"gapapa.." Anko tetep ngeliatin Kakashi

sampe ahirnya Kakashi nyerah "haishh.. yuk kita pulang. udah sore" Kakashi berdiri

Anko ikut bediri "ayok. tapi sebentar, aku beresin baju-baju dulu"

Anko ngambilin baj-baju yg lagi dijemur. bajunya dia dan Kakashi. trus dimasukin ke tas.

"yuk" ajak Anko dan mereka pun pulang. balik ke konoha

sesampainya di konoha,

Kakashi nganterin Anko sampe depan rumah.

"makasih ya Kakashi. daahh" Anko dadah dadah ke Kakashi.

"malem" Kakashi senyum. dia berbalik arah dan berjalan pulang

Anko ngeliatin dia sampe ngilang. menghela nafas "tumben dia ga ngomong apa-apa sebelum pergi.."

waktu Anko balik badan, tiba-tiba Kakashi nongol di blakangnya "mm, Anko"

"haaaahh! kageet!"Anko mundur beberapa langkah

Kakashi ketawa.

"oke, maksutnya apa coba?" Anko ga ngerti apa jalan pikiran Kakashi. Tiba-tiba nongol gini?? padahal dia kan tadi udah pulang

"ng, cuma mau ngasih ini. dahh" setelah ngasih 'sesuatu' Kakashi langsung pergi

"bucket bunga?" Anko snyum-senyum. meluk bucket bunga itu dan masuk ke dalem rumah.

Lagi-lagi, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

sementara itu,

(dikamar Kakashi) Kakashi merebahkan diri di kasur. menghela nafas "hh.. Anko pasti gak tau maksut dari bucket bunga yg aku kasih dan dia bakalan nanya ke Kurenai besok. tapi.. semakin cepat dia tau, semkain bagus" Kakashi terkekeh

" bener-bener berubah.."

(dikamar Anko) Anko lgsg ngebuka plastik yg ngelindungi bunga dan meletakkannya ke dlm pot yg ada airnya "gak nyangka dia bakalan ngasih aku macem-macem mawar.. walopun aku gatau maksutnya. mm, besok aku tanya ke Kurenai deh"

Anko nyengir-nyengir sendiri ngeliat jendela kamarnya sekarang penuh sama bunga dari Kakashi.

* * *

**ehehhe. gue emang suka bikin kakashi tanpa maskernya. keliatan lebih ganteng dan w-o-w**

**hahaha**

**ripyu please?**

**:D**


	16. where are you? time keeps hunting me

~ WHERE ARE YOU? TIME KEEPS HUNTING ME..~

besokan harinya,

semua aktivitas berjalan kaya biasanya. Kakashi dan Anko sarapan bareng, trus brangkat juga bareng.

sambil nunggu waktu makan siang, Anko beli sayuran dan daging buat masakin makan siang neneknya.

setelah itu, dia beli popsicle dan pergi ke sd konoha. buat ngeliatin Konohamaru sekolah.

di taman sd konoha,

"lucu-lucu banget deh temen-temennya Konohamaru.." Anko meratiin mereka dr jauh. yah, ga jauh-jauh banget sih, yah.. gitu deh

30 mnt kemudian, kelas bubar. Anko nyamperin Konohamaru

"Konohamaruu!" panggil Anko dr deket ayunan

"kak Ankooo!" Konohamaru nyamperin Anko. berpelukaaaann.. hahaha. teletabis

"apa kabar?" tanya Anko sambil ngasih lollipop ke Konohamaru

"asikk permen! kabar baek kak. kakak ngapain ke sini? mm.. enak mm.." Konohamaru emut-emut loli

"yah, seperti biasa aku gak ada kerjaan yaa dari pada bosen mendingan ke sini deh"

"oh.. mm. enak.. oya kak. temenin aku ya disini. ya walopun kelas udah selese, tapi aku lagi gada temen maen. kedua temen ku udah pada pulang. mereka ada acara bareng kluarga mereka masing-masing" pinta Konohamaru.

Anko elus-elus kpala Konohamaru "iya iyaa.. aku tungguin"

mereka ngobrol-ngobrol, becanda-becanda, kteawa-ketawa, kejer-kejeranan.. yaah nglakuin hal-hal yang nyenenginlah..

"Konohamaru? kamu belum pulang?" tanya seseorang

"guru Iruka? haii. aku lagi main bareng kak Anko. pulangnya nanti. kaaakk! sini deh" Konohamaru manggil Anko yg lg maen umpet-umpetan bareng dia

"hah? kenapa?" Anko keluar dari balik pohon

Iruka agak kaget "nona Anko?"

"hai guru Iruka" sapanya sambil nyengir. malu. ktawan maen umpet-umpetan brg Konohamaru

"nona ngapain disini?"

"dari pada gada kerjaan trus muter-muter tempat jajanan mulu kaya orang bego.. mendingan kesini main bareng Konohamaru. ya ga?"

"yohaaa kak! hahaha"

Iruka ktawa "oh i see.. trs abis ini nona mau kmana?"

"mm.. mau ke academy. hehe" Anko nyengir

"academy?" tanya Iruka dg senyuman jail

"iya academy. mau ketemu sama Kurenai"

"Kurenai? oh, dikirain mau ketemu sama.. "Iruka menggantungkan kata terakhirnya sambil senyum ngegodain

Anko jd agak grogi "em.. emang mau ketemu sama siapa lagi?"

Konohamaru nyengir ngeliat Iruka sama Anko ngobrol-ngobrol akrab gitu "ehehe.. asik nih ye guru Iruka..tinggalin ah berdua" dia mengendap-endap dan pergi

beberapa menit kemudian,

"Konohamaru?" panggil Anko

Iruka terkekeh "dasar Konohamaru. dia memang suka iseng kaya gitu. palingan dia jg pergi nyari Naruto"

"oh gitu ya. kamu mau kemana Iruka abis ini?"

"mau ke academy. bareng?"

Anko senyum.

di academy,

Anko dan Iruka masuk bareng-bareng ke academy.

"okei, aku mau masuk ke ruangan ini. ada seseorang yg mau aku panggilin?" tanya Iruka sambil senyum-senyum jail, lagi.

"oh come on.. caramu tersenyum itu mirip banget sama.. em, seseorang.." Anko nyengir. hampir aja keceplosan. Hampir aja dia bilang mirip sama Kakashi.

"seseorang?" tanya Iruka lagi-lagi sambil senyum-senyum jail mirip seseorang itu

"panggilin Kurenai, please?" Anko ganti topik

"oke. wait up" Iruka masuk dan keluar lah "hai nona Anko. ada apa?" Kurenai nongol dari balik pintu

"hai Kurenai. lagi sibuk ga?"

"enggak sih. apa.. ada bunga yg harus diterjemahin artinya?" tanya nya seraya tersenyum

"actually.. yes"

"oke. no prob"

"kerumah ku yuk Kurenai" ajak Anko

di rumah Anko,

mereka naik ke lantai dua, kamar Anko.

"come in" pintu kamar dibuka

Kurenai ngeliat-liat sekitar kamar Anko "wow.. cozy.."

"yeah.. gitu de. hehe" Anko ngebuka jendela kamarnya supaya sinar matahari dan angin bisa masuk

Kurenai kaget waktu ngeliat salah satu foto yg dibingkai "foto brg Kakashi? apa mereka.. " gumam Kurenai

"kamu bilang sesuatu Kurenai?"

"ah engga. Oh iya, mana bunganya?"

Anko nunjuk ke arah jendela. disana ada 2 pot dan 2 bunga berbeda. sunflower dan.. "mawar?" tanya Kurenai gak gitu yakin tapi..

"yeah.. tadi malem ada seseorang yg ngasih ini. tapi aku ga tau maksutnya apa. Well, dia memang aneh. jalan pikirannya ga bs ditebak.. dia juga.." Anko berenti ngomong gara-gara ngedenger apa yg Kurenai ucapin

"aku cinta kamu"

"hahh??"

"bunga ini berkata, aku cinta kamu yg diungkapin pake mawar merah. tapi karna ini mawar merah dan putih saling bersanding maka ini menjadi arti dari kebersamaan. mawar full bloom dan berjumlah 1 berkata aku hanya mencintai mu. terus mawar yg masih menguncup menggambarkan pengakuan cinta dan oh yaampun.. apa ini clover dg 4 helai daun? ini artinya.. jadilah miliku.. " Kurenai aja sampe hampir speechless ga percaya sama apa yg dia katakan.

"how romantic.. bahkan Asuma aja gak pernah ngelakuin hal kaya gini. so.. who's this misterious guy? tell me.."

Anko udah memerah sejak awal Kurenai bilang 'aku mencintaimu' . "ah, no way he said that such a thing but .."batin Anko

"Anko? ow.. let me guess.. Kakashi?" Kurenai senyum-senyum menggoda.

"eng.. soal itu.. "Anko gatau mau ngomong apaan

"yeah..untuk orang seorang kaya Kakashi emang susah untuk ngomong hal-hal kaya gini. tapi, ini cukup mengejutkan kalo ternyata dia bisa seromantis ini.. " Kurenai ngerangkul Anko

Anko udah deg-degan bgt. sampe bingung mau ngomong apa "Kurenai.. aku bingung.."

Kurenai ketawa "ayo kita makan popsicle dulu" ajak Kurenai

di kedai posicle,

Anko menghela nafas. makan popsicle ngebuat tempratur mukanya turun dan pikirannya jernih

"gimana? bakal kamu jawab kapan?" tanya Kurenai

"gak tau.. aku gak siap kurenaaaiiii.. " tampang Anko memelas.

Kurenai ketawa "kamu kenapa sih? emang kamu ga suka sama dia ya?"

"bukan! gak gitu.. cuma.. kaget.. hehe"

"oh. i get it. kamu kira cuma kamu aja yg suka sama dia dan nyangka kalo dia ga bakalan segitu sukanya sama kamu, bener?"

Anko ngangguk.

"kurasa itu juga yg dia rasain"

"masa?"

"mungkin.. tapi kamu tau ga, baru kali ini Kakashi bersikap peduli sama cewe sampe segininya. kamu yg pertama"

Anko nunduk. dia bener-bener ga nyangka kalo Kakashi..

Kurenai nepok-nepok pundak Anko "udah lah, gpp. dia juga ga maksa kamu untuk ngejawab kan? dia itu.. bener-bener tulus cinta sama kamu. seseorang yang tulus, akan selalu mencintai walaupun gak ada kepastian atau jawaban atas perasaannya.. "

selama beberapa menit, mereka duduk di depan kedai popsicle.

"eh udah waktunya break nih. yuk" Kurenai narik tangan tangan Anko

"eh mau kmana?" Anko ikut-ikut aja sih

"ke academy"

"gamauuuu!" Anko berbalik arah. Dia belum siap kalo harus ketemu sama Kakashi sekarang

tapi tarikan Kurenai lebih

di academy,

"haah.. gamau masuk ah Kurenai.." Anko nolak masuk ke ruang para pengajar

"oke kalo ga mau masuk. aku panggilin orangnya"

"jangaaann! duh plis Kurenai.. jangan. aku gamau.."

"sebentar yaaa" nothing can stop Kurenai

Anko terduduk lemas di lantai "matilah.."

beberapa menit kemudian,

"dia ga mau keluar" Kurenai nongol dr pintu

"knapa? kok gitu sih? eh maksutnya, baguslah.."

"dia sibuk tuh. dasar si bodoh. diajak keluar buat makan siang aja gamau"

"sibuk ya?"

"sok sibuk"

"oyaudah deh.. aku balik aja. makasih ya Kurenai" Anko melambaikan tangan

"hati-hati nona." Kurenai bales melambaykan tangan

abis dari academy, Anko pergi ke tempat jajanan. saatnya makan siang!

sementara itu di ruangan pengajar di academy,

"hoi Kakashi"

"apa Kurenai?"

"inikan udah siang, emang kamu ga break? makan siang gitu.. ato ngemil.. ?"

"aku lagi sibuk"

"inikan bisa di kerjain nanti-nanti aja. ya kan?"

"ga bisa."

"haahh. U're so mean.."

"sana makan siang sama Asuma"

"aku sih emang pasti bakal makan siang sama Asuma. tadi nona Anko nyariin kamu tau. trus dia sekarang udah pergi deh"

"Anko? oh yaudah. Makasih buat infonnya"

" 'oh yaudah'? jawaban apan tuh. bodoh"

"ya,ya,ya"

Kurenai ngejitak Kakashi. gemes dia. "bodoh!"

"aw.. sakit Kurenai" Kakashi ngusap-ngusap kpalanya. mungkin bentar lagi bakalan benjol gede

Kurenai pergi makan siang bareng Asuma sama Iruka

Kakashi mengela nafas "hh.. maaf ya Anko. aku bener-bener lagi sibuk. ah damn paper work!"

malemnya,

(kamar Anko) "Kakashi payah! break aja ga mau keluar dari ruangan.." Anko duduk di meja rias sambil mandangin fotonya bareng Kakashi

(kamar Kakashi) Kakashi menghela nafas. dia merebahkan badan sambil makan apel "apa kabar ya Anko.. ?"

besokannya,

kali ini Kakashi sama Anko ga makan pagi bareng atopun brangkat bareng. Kakashi udah pergi buat latihan sama tim 7 sebelum Anko nyampe di apartmennya. _yaudah, mungkin ntar siang bisa makan bareng_, pikir Anko

siangnya Kakashi pun ga keluar dari academy. _gapapa deh, kali aja dia memang bener-bener lagi sibuk hari ini, kemaren aja dia jg ga makan siang_, pikir Anko

besokannya lagi,

Anko punya berita penting yg harus segera di kasih tauin sama Kakashi! Penting!

tapi Kakashi pagi-pagi udah pergi juga.

_kok.. dia udah pergi lagi? yah, tugas mmg harus dihaluin sih_, pikir Anko

waktu break, Anko nyariin di academy, kata Kurenai dia lagi diruangan Tsunade ada urusan penting. Berjam-jam belum keluar dr sana.

_oh yaudah, gapapa jg sih.. tapi.. aku harus ngasih tau Kakashi tentang brita ini scepat mungkin! mungkin besok_, pikir Anko

besokannya lagi dan lagi,

_apaa?? Kakashi udah ga ada di apartmennya lg?? aku bakalan nyamperin dia ke academy!_, pikir Anko

di academy pun dia gak ada. kebetulan ada Iruka lewat, lgsg aja Anko nanyain dimana Kakashi. Iruka bilang dia lg ada misi dan besok baru pulang. Iruka heran kenapa Anko ga dikasih tau.

_ahh! payah bgt sih tu cowo! ini penting, mendesak.. dia harus tau secepatnya! sebelum terlambat.._ , pikir Anko.

dia duduk di bangku academy. dia gatau harus kaya gimana kalo Kakashi terlambat untuk tau..

waktu dapat mengubah segalanya .. walau itu cuma 1 detik..

_When we're humming the same song_

_I wish to be next to you_

_Do I have the ability to love you?_

_But sometimes I'll get lost_

_Now my heart starts changing, it's all right_

_Because there's an uncool kindness beside me._

_If possible, I'd want not to think any sad thoughts._

_But you'll be there, right?_

_That time. With a smile.. *  
_

_

* * *

_

_*_goodbye days. by YUI

masih bersambung! hahha

ripyu pliss


	17. thousand kunaikunai

~ THOUSAND KUNAI-KUNAI ~

_hari ini Kakashi pulang. bagus! aku bakalan langsung ke apartmennya nanti siang_, pikir Anko

abis makan siang dirumah, Anko langsung ngabur ke apartmen Kakashi

sesampainya disana,

bel udah dibunyin tapi pintu gak juga kebuka

semua rasa takut dan kekhawatiran menyerang benak Anko. dia jatuh terduduk di lantai..

dia gatau lagi harus gimana kalo dia gak ketemu sama Kakashi hari ini!

pikirannya kacau.

dia gak lagi bisa mikir secara jernih. dia takut, takut sama seseuatu yg dia harepin.. takut kalo sesuatu itu bakalan jadi kenyataan..

air mata membasahi kedua pipi Anko.. dia gatau harus gimana untuk ngehadapin hari esok kalo Kakashi hari ini juga belum pulang..

Anko menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yg dilipat kedepan. semakin dipikirin, semakin ngebuat dia pengen nangis.

"Anko?" panggil seseorang

Anko mendongak. belum sempet dia ngelap air matanya ternyata dia udah dateng "Kakashi.."

Kakashi serasa tertohok ngeliat Anko nangis. dia paling ga suka ngeliat cewe apalagi cewe yg dia sayang nangis di depan dia..

Kakashi lgsg memeluk Anko "kamu knapa?"

Anko malah tambah pengen nangis kalo dipeluk sama Kakashi. tapi dia harus tegar! "ng.. aku.. aku.. " Anko pengen ngomong tapi susah bgt untuk ngeluarin kata-kata.

"oke, kita masuk aja dulu" Kakashi ngebantu Anko berdiri lalu masuk ke dalem kamar Kakashi

Anko duduk di tempat tidur. Kakashi ngambilin segelas air putih untuk Anko "sebentar ya, aku ganti baju dulu"

Kakashi masuk bentar ke kamar mandi buat ganti baju trs keluar lagi.

"sekarang, ceritain hal apa yg ngebuat kamu sampe nangis kaya gini?" Kakashi ngambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Anko. menatap tajam ke arah Anko. Dia serius kali ini.

Anko diem dulu, tiba-tiba dia meluk Kakashi dan dia mulai menangis lagi

"Kakashi.. i do love you, i always wanna be with you, i just love you, and i.. i wanna be yours! aku mau.. kita selalu bersama.. layaknya sepasang kekasih.. aku gamau kehilangan kamu! tapi takdir berkata lain, Kakashi. waktu ga di pihak kita saat ini.."

Anko ngelepasin pelukannya. dia berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya. membiarkan udara sore hari sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya

Kakashi butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Anko. baginya ini terlalu mendadak dan terlebih lagi kalimat terakhirnya ngebuat Kakashi berpikiran ada sesuatu yg buruk yg bakalan Anko omongin ke dia

Anko masih memandang keluar jendela. Kakashi berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan kearah Anko.

berhenti 1 meter di belakangnya "selesaikan kalimatmu Anko" ucap Kakashi dengan raut muka antara bingung dan khawatir.

Anko membalikkan badannya. menatap Kakashi dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum "please, marry me Kakashi.."

Kakashi semakin bingung. "tolong Anko, jangan berbelit belit.. aku gak ngerti"

tangis yang dari tadi ditahannya mulai tumpah lagi. Anko menutupi sebelah mukanya dengan tangan kirinya "aku memintamu untuk menikahiku Kakashi. sekarang! apa itu belum jelas??"

Kakashi memegang kedua lengan (*lengan= anggota badan sebelum bahu. bagian atasnya*) Anko. mengguncangnya. "perjelas maksutmu Anko!"

Anko menepis kedua tangan Kakashi dr lengannya. "aku dilamar oleh seseorang dan nenek menerima lamaran itu tanpa meminta persetujuanku! aku telah menjadi tunangan orang lain Kakashi! apa itu semua kurang jelas juga, hah?!" emosi Anko meluap

DEG!

jantung Kakashi bagai ditusuk seribu kunai-kunai.

Kakashi terduduk sambil megangin dadanya. ga percaya sama apa yg Anko katakan

dadanya sesak. Nafasnya memburu.

dia sampe menopang badannya dengan sebelah tangan di lantai. dia terlalu syok.

semua kekhawatirannya terbukti sekarang

"it hurts.. " Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya. berharap ini semua cuma mimpi buruk atau ini semua hanya candaan Anko.

"besok malem dia bakal dateng ke rumah ku. nenek mengundangnya untuk makan malem. aku berusaha ngasih tau beberapa hari yg lalu tapi kamu selalu sibuk!" tangisan Anko mulai mereda. dia bersandar di dinding.

"apa.. apa yg harus aku lakuin..? sial.. " Kakashi meremas bajunya. ini bener-bener terlalu mendadak. hatinya pun masih berdenyut.

sakit banget..

Kakashi lebih milih diserang secara langsung dan nerima luka di fisiknya. Dia bisa terima itu!

tapi dia sama sekali ga bisa tahan kalo.. hatinya yg terluka..

Kakashi ga nyangka hatinya bakalan serapuh ini

Kakashi ngambil nafas. untuk sedikit membuat dirinya tenang.

dia berdiri. masih sambil megangin dadanya yg masih berdenyut. Kakashi duduk di kursi meja makan.

Kakashi tersenyum miris "apa kita bakalan berakhir kaya gini?"

Anko duduk di kursi deket Kakashi. meraih satu tangan Kakashi. menggenggamnya. "maafin aku Kakashi.. aku juga ga ngeharepin ini semua terjadi.. aku benci nenek! Benci! "

Kakashi tersenyum lemah "jangan ngomong gitu Anko.. dia cuma melakukan yg terbaik untukmu"

"apanya?? buktinya aja dia gak minta persetujuan sama aku dulu, Kakashi! Itu yg kamu sebut terbaik??"

"mungkin karna nenek pikir kamu bakalan butuh pendamping sesegera mungkin supaya.."

Anko nyela omongan Kakashi "supaya apa, hah?! Jawab kakashi, supaya apa?!"

Kakashi berdiri dari kursi.

mencium Anko di bibir.

Lalu memeluknya erat.

"i dont wanna loose you.. Anko, 1 thing u have to believe is no one can seperate us. i promise"

Anko tersenyum. sekarang dia ngerasa jadi perempuan paling beruntung di dunia. beruntung karena dia udah dipertemuin sama Kakashi.

Anko percaya, walaupun lagi mengalami masa-masa yg berat pasti mereka bakalan kuat untuk selalu mempertahankan ikatan hati mereka. karena Anko juga percaya, tuhan selalu punya rencana yg indah untuk dia dan Kakashi.

mereka merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. saling menggenggam tangan

menikmati kebersamaan mereka untuk hari ini.

Setelah beberapa menit yg hening, Kakashi tiba-tiba ngomong

"malem ini kamu mau gak nginep di sini?"

"hah? ogah ah"

Kakashi ketawa "tenang. aku ngehargain dan ngehormatin kamu, Anko. aku ga bakalan ngelakuin hal-hal buruk ke kamu"

"janji?"

"janji, sayang.."

"ih apaan sih Kakashi.. !"

jauh di dalam hati Anko dan Kakashi, mereka berharap bisa terus kaya gini. berharap takdir membawa mereka ke akhir yg bahagia.

"Anko, masak dong"

"mana ada yg bisa dimasak di dapur"

"ah iya. bener jg. kalo gitu, kita makan diluar aja"

"males keluar. ntar kalo ketemu nenek gimana? aku gamau balik ke rumah"

"oke. aku juga gamau kamu dibawa pulang sama nenek"

Anko inget sesuatu "oh iya! kenapa ga bikin itu aja ya.."

"hah?"

Anko bangun dr tempat tdr, jalan ke dapur "aku mau bikin sesuatu buat makan malem"

"asik. makan apa kita malem ini?" Kakashi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur

"ada deh. udah, tidur aja dulu sana" Anko sibuk ngurusin makan malem

"yes, ma'am!"

15 menit kemudian,

"udahan belom?" tanya Kakashi dari meja makan

"bentar lagi, bawel"

kakasi diem-diem menyelinap ke dapur. penasaran sama makan yg dibuat Anko

"udah dibilangin tidur aja dulu, malah ke dapur" Anko tau Kakashi ada di belakangnya

"aku laper Anko. lagian kan sekarang udah jam7" kakashi nyengir

"nah.. selesai!" Anko ngebawa 2 mangkok makanan ke meja makan

"dari pada makan di sini, mendingan makan di atas" Kakashi ngajak Anko ke tempatnya biasa nongkrong brg Iruka

"huaahh.. dr sini langitnya keliatan luas banget.." Anko terkagum-kagum

"pemandangan langit emang paling asik kalo diliat dr sini. slain langit, kamarmu juga keliatan dr sini" Kakashi senyum mesum-mesum jail gimanaaa gitu.

"hah? dsr perv! Jangan-jangan kamu sering ngintipin aku dr sini ya?" Anko jauh-jauh dari Kakashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kakashi ketawa "enggak lah. bercanda kali. ngapain juga aku ngintip?"

"bagus deh. dasar perv!"

"oia ngomong-ngomong, ini makanan apaan?"

"ini namanya salad buah. Cobain deh"

Kakashi nyicipin "enak!"

Anko bangga. apapun yg dia sajikan pasti asoy rasanya. hahaha "makasih. hehe"

1 jam berlalu, mereka pun udah puas makan sambil ngeliatin langit malem ini yg cerah

"Kakashi, pinjem baju sama clana buat ganti dong"

"ng, tapi gada ukuran yg kecil"

"iya deh, gapapa. yg penting ganti baju"

mereka masuk ke kamar.

Kakashi ngambilin t-shirt sama clana tidur buat Anko

"makasih" Anko lgsg ngabur ke kamar mandi

beberapa menit kemudian, "mm, Kakashi. ada ukuran yg lebih kecil ga?" teriak Kakashi dr dalem kamar mandi

"gak ada. ukuran bajuku semuanya XL" jawab Kakashi sambil cuci piring

"tapi kan, kamu ga segede itu Kakashi"

"kalo L masih kependekan soalnya". maklum, Kakashi kan jangkung

Anko diem. dia pun keluar pintu kamar mandi

"emang kenapa sih?" Kakashi nongol dr dapur. setengah badan doang. soalnya dia lagi beres-beres.

ternyata saudara-saudara, bagian leher tshirt itu terlalu lebar jadi bahu Anko keliatan sampe batas 1cm dr pinggir bahu, selain itu bagian depan dan belakangnya nya keliatan sampe 8 cm dr leher (u/ bagian depan) juga 8cm dr tengkuk (u/ bagian belakang)

Kakashi bersiul "wow.." sambil senyum-senyum ala abang-abang brengsek tapi ganteng

"jangan liat-liat kesini dong, pervert!" Anko untuk kedua kalinya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada

Kakashi ketawa "beruntungnya aku malem ini. hahaha" dia balik buat beresin dapur

"dasar cowok! pikirannya ga jauh beda.." Anko ngomel-ngomel sambil ngegulung celananya yg kepanjangan.

"aku beda, lagi. aku kan selalu memperlakukan wanita dengan sopan" ucap Kakashi sambil ngeberesin kursi makan

"oh ya?" Anko ngejek. dia duduk di pinggiran jendela. menikmati angin malem

"Anko, tutup jendelanya. angin malem ga bagus buat kesehatan" Kakashi ngomong serius

"make me" Anko malah becanda sama dia

Kakashi dengan 1 tangan ngerangkul bagian perut Anko dan menariknya mundur lalu menutup jendela.

Dan Anko sekarang dlm keadaan berdiri

"hah?" Anko kaget. Apa badannya seringan itu sampe-sampe Kakashi bisa ngangkat dia pake satu tangan? wow..

"angin malem ga bgs buat kesehatan. apalagi tshirt yg kamu pake.. agak terbuka" Kakashi nasehatin Anko sambil nyalain kipas angin

"iya,iya.." Anko duduk di tempat tdr

Kakashi menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tdr. yawning "hoaa~ah.. capeknyaa.."

"udah mau tidur?"

"tidur malem-malem ga bgs juga buat kesehatan"

"kamu ninja medik ya?"

"hahaha. enggaklah. sini tidur" Kakashi nepok-nepok kasur kosong disebelahnya. tmpt tdr Kakashi emang ga terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk berdua

Anko merebahkan diri di samping Kakashi "empuk juga ya.."

Kakashi udah mulai ngantuk, dia ngambil posisi tdr ngebelakangin Anko

"heh Kakashi! jangan ngebelakangin org kenapa.." Anko ngegebuk punggung Kakashi. bukannya gimana, Anko plg ga suka di belakangin kaya gitu. kesannya kaya lagi marahan

"aduh.. knapa lagi?" Kakashi males-malesan balikin badannya kearah Anko

"jangan ngebelakangin orang dong kalo tdr. ga enak tau! kaya lg marahan.."

Kakashi terkekeh "jadi, kamu mau posisi tdr ku kaya gini?" Kakashi ngadep ke Anko sambil senyum-senyum dengan tampang yang mempesona

Anko jd salting "haaahh! gausah senyum-senyum gitu knapa sihh? dsr sok keren. ngadepnya ke langit aja. nih, gini nih" Anko nyontohin

"oh gitu. okee.." Kakashi ngerubah posisinya kaya yg dicontohin Anko. Kakashi lgsg nutup mata

"hah? cepet bgt tdrnya.." Anko condongin badannya kearah Kakashi sambil ngelambay-lambayin tangan di mukanya

Tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi menggapai tubuh Anko

"hahaha. gotcha!"

"huaaahh! kamu belum tdr? eh lepasin dong. ih.. !" Anko berusaha ngelepasin diri

"sebentar. aku kan cuma mau ngasih pelukan selamat malem. hahaha" Kakashi geli sejadi-jadinya

"heh, mana ada pelukan selamat malem? mau mati apa??" Anko nandang-nendang kaki Kakashi

Kakashi ngelepasin Anko "malem" gitu katanya

"malem, malem.. makan nih malem!" Anko nendang paha Kakashi

"aduh! ini anak mau tdr tp gabisa diem sih.. " Kakashi usap-usap pahanya yg dtendang Anko. sakit juga.

"makanya, jgn cari gara-gara" Anko narik selimut siap-siap tidur. selimutnya berduaan sama Kakashi.

iyalah, selimutnya cuma 1..

"iya deh, maaf.." Kakashi naikin selimutnya juga. mulai tidur

sekali nutup mata, Anko lgsg ketiduran.

Kakashi buka mata lagi "ternyata dia udah tidur" gumamnya sambil ngeliatin ekspresi muka Anko waktu tidur "manis ya.."

Kakashi ngeliat kalo jepit rambutnya belum dibuka dan dia pun ngebukainnya.

rambut Anko panjang dan lurus. selama ini Kakashi selalu ngeliat dia ngekuncir rambutnya.

setelah beberapa menit dia mandangin Anko lagi tidur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kakashi pun akhirnya tertidur.

_Since the day I put your heart in my mind_

_I can't put my heart else where_

_Even if it hurts and breaks my heart apart, I won't close my heart_

_I am who was living in a lonely world_

_You're the only one who can make me smile_

_The reason why I'm still breathing in this terrible loneliness_

_It's all because of you_

_You're the only one I love_

_For the first time and last time_

_Even if I just can protect your shadow_

_Even like this, it's alright.. even only I love you, it's okay…*_

_

* * *

_

_* _song by Kim Nam Gil.(sorry i forgot the tittle)

_bersambung.  
_


	18. peeping the future

~ PEEPING THE FUTURE ~

pagi hari yg cerah,

Anko nyium bau kopi diseduh langsung bangun "hoaahhh.. jam brapa nih.. ?" Anko liat kiri kanan. jam7. dia ngeliat kesebelahnya, Kakashi udah bangun. ngeliat kearah jendela, matahari udah bersinar terang

Anko turun dr tempat tdr. lgsg masuk kamar mandi. cuci muka, sikat gigi. mandi sih entar-entar aja

Anko keluar dr kamar mandi. Kakashi udah duduk di kursi meja makan. senyum ke Anko. Anko bales senyumlah.

ada 2 gelas cangkir di atas meja. Anko duduk di kursi sebelah Kakashi

"pagi" sapa Kakashi

"pagi juga.. udah bangun dari jam brapa?" tanya Anko sambil niup2 teh nya yg masih panas

"dr jm 6. nyenyak baget kamu tdrnya.. " Kakashi senyum

"aura kamar kamu bikin ngantuk sih abisnya."

"itu namanya cozy. haha" kata Kakashi meminum kopinya

"iya deh. cozy. gak ke academy?"

"hari ini aku libur"

"bagus dong! eh maksutnya, kok bs libur? tumben.." Anko agak malu gimana gt keliatan senengnya terang-terangan

Kakashi ketawa "abis misi pasti aku dpt libur sehari" dia usap2 kepala Anko. lalu mencium pipinya "aku mandi dl lya"

Blush. here we go.. red again.. "apa sih dia.."

abis Kakashi selese mandi, Anko bgg harus pake baju apaan buat mandi. masa dia pake bajunya Kakashi lagi?

"ng.. aku mau ambil baju dulu ya dirumah. gak enak kalo minjem ke kamu terus" kata Anko ke Kakashi yang baru keluar dr kamar mandi.

"eh jangan! aku pinjemin ke Kurenai aja ya?" Kakashi reflek narik tangan Anko yg udah mau keluar kamar

"tapi.."

"udah. disini aja. aku langsung pergi kok. pokoknya, kamu ga boleh keluar 1centi pun dr pintu. oke?" Kakashi make baju dan langsung keluar pintu

Satu-satunya hal yg Kakashi khawatirin saat ini cuma Anko. Kakashi takut kalo Anko bakalan lepas dr pengawasannya

Blam!

"oh yaudah.." Anko nurut. heran, kok tumben ya dia iyaiya aja.. hm, karna cinta? pasti! hehe

Anko duduk-duduk. jalan sana jalan sini. buka sana buka sini. dan gak sengaja nemu organizer Kakashi

Anko senyum-senyum najong "ahahaha. asik.. nemu benda rahasia"

dia liat tanggalan selama bulan ini. banyak hari yg dibunderin pake tinta merah. ada juga tinta item

kalo diliat tanggal tinta item, itu tanggal yg dia lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama misi dan kerjaannya di academy

dan kalo diliat lebih deket, semua tanggal yg dimerahin adalah.. tanggal dimana mereka jalan ke festival dan segala tempat nyenengin lainnya. hari Kakashi ngasih dia sunflower juga di bunderin.

Anko ngerasa kalo Kakashi cowo yg romantis! ga nyangka banget.. padahal waktu pertama ketemu dia tuh bersikap dingin sama Anko.

Anko buka-buka terus notes di organizer Kakakshi terus nemuin suatu tulisan dihari Kakashi ngasih dia a bucket full of any kind of rose

"apaan nih?" Anko baca tulisan itu. tertulis:

just about the time the shadows call.

i undress my mind and dare u to follow.

paint a portrait of my mystery.

only close my eyes and you are here with me.

a heart i'd swear i'd recognize is made out of my own devices.

could i be wrong?

the time that i've taken..

i pray is not wasted..

have i already tested my piece of one sweet love?

sleepless night you creep inside of me.

paint ur shadow on the breath that we share.

u take more than just my sanity, u take my reason not to care.

no ordinary wings i need the sky it self will carry me back to you.

the things a dream that i can do i open up the moon for you, just come down soon..

savor the sorrow to soften the pain.

sip on the southern rain as i do.

i dont look, dont touch, dont do anything.. but hope that there is a you..

the earth is space between, i'd banish it from under me to get to you.

your unexpected love provides my solitary suicide.

i wish i knew..

ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking.

i'd settle for a honest mistake in the name of one sweet love.. (*)

Anko tercengang.

Kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

_apa in bener Kakashi yg dia kenal?_, Anko bertanya pd dirinya sendiri

seumur idupnya dia kenal banyak tipe cowo tapi gada yg seromantis Kakashi!

Anko nutup organizer Kakashi nyimpen ke tempat semula. dia membenamkan mukanya di bantal. dia gatau dia ngerasain rasa antara seneng, bingung, aneh, atau geli. Yang ada di pikiran Anko saat ini "i love him so much.. dia cowo paling keren yg pernah aku kenal. he seems tobe my everything..". Anko teriak-teriak girang sendiri untuk beberapa menit.

"kamu knapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung. 30 detik yg lalu ternyata dia udah ada disitu ngeliatin Anko teriak-terak kocak ga jelas gitu.

Anko buru-buru ngebenerin posisi nya. dari tiduran jd duduk. "hai" Anko cengengesan

Kakashi ketawa "kamu ngapain sih teriak-teriak gitu?"

Anko cengarcengir "ah engga.. gpp.. itu bajunya ya? oke Kakashi. makasih ya" Anko lgsg ambil baju yg dibawanya dan masuk ke kmd.

Kakashi garuk-garuk kpalanya "mukanya mencurigakan gitu sih. Jangan-jangan.. dia nemuin icha-icha paradise yg aku sembunyiin lagi? aduh. Matilah!"

Kakashi ngeliat tempat penyimpanan buku sakralnya dan ternyata baik-baik aja tanpa ada sedikitpun posisinya yg berubah. Dia bernafas lega "hh.. dikirain.."

setelah Anko selese mandi,

"hari ini kita mau jalan kmana?" tanya Anko

Kakashi duduk di kursi makan "kamu ga pulang ke rumah nenek?" tanya Kakashi dg muka ga enak

"kok kamu nanyanya gitu?" Anko bingung. padahal sbelum pergi dia ngelarang Anko kmana-mana supaya suruhannya nenek ga nemuin dia

Kakashi menghela nafas "mungkin nenek sekarang lg cemas sama kamu.."

"kamu ketemu nenek ya tadi?" Anko curiga. dia gak ngerti sama jalan pikiran Kakashi saat ini

"engga, bukan gitu.."

"trus knapa? oh, kamu mau kalo aku duduk manis dirumah dan dengan tampang gembira nungguin kedatengan tunangan ku? great!" Anko sensi.

"no. i hope i can spend my left time with you Anko!" Kakashi tampak ga tenang. dia ga berani menatap Anko langsung

Anko menghela nafas. dia tau kegalauan hati kekasihnya saat ini.

Anko bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apakah mereka kan berhasil melalui semua ini? melalui cobaan yg berat disaat mereka baru aja memulai sesuatu yg indah?

Hidup kadang memang gak cukup adil untuk beberapa orang. Tetapi dia berharap tuhan membimbing mereka menuju akhir yg bahagia..

"i won't go anywhere then.." Anko duduk di sebelah Kakashi. menggenggam erat tangannya seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Kakashi

Kakashi hanya bisa membalas dngan senyuman lemah. seakan seluruh tenaga ikut terkuras seiring berlanjutnya hubungan mereka yang nantinya, suatu saat, terus berjalan kearah ketidak pastian..

dia memang sangat khawatir dan selalu merasa khawatir akan wanita yg duduk disebelahnya.. khawatir dia akan pergi suatu saat. Suatu saat dimana kita tidak mengetahui kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

dia udah gak mau lagi kehilangan orang-orang yg berharga buatnya.

kehilangan kedua orangtuanya udah cukup menyakitkan. dan dia gamau harus kehilagan seorang wanita yang sekarang udah menjadi separuh nafasnya..

sebesar apapun cobaan ini, Kakashi percaya bahwa mereka pasti berhasil melewatinya

_call me a possesive man. i dont care. i just so dont wanna loose her.._ batin Kakashi

Kakashi mempererat genggaman Anko.

"aku sayang kamu, Anko.."

* * *

**Anko memandang sesosok pengantin yan mengenakan gaun hijau di kaca riasnya**

**seorang perempuan yang udah siap menyongsong masa depan dengan orang yg dicintainya sampai maut memisahkan**

**seorang pengantin yang terlihat bahagia dengan pernikahannya. dialah Anko Mitarashi, cucu tetua hokage Mitarashi.**

**Anko menghela nafas "apa benar aku akan segera menjadi wanita paling bahagia? tapi aku merasa.. "**

**pikirannya melayang ke seseorang yang dulu sangat dia cintai**

**dulu? ya, itu hanya masa lalu. masa lalu yang sangat indah dengan seorang lelaki bernama Kakashi**

**lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, sampai-sampai siapapun gak ada yg bakalan bisa memisahkan cinta mereka..**

**kata-kata manis yg keluar dr mulutnya.. sifatnya yg sangat menghormati perempuan.. sifatnya yg gak pernah bisa di tebak menjadi daya tarik tersendiri..**

**Anko tersenyum sedih. tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir.**

**lelaki bernama Kakashi itu sangat mencintainya. apapun yang terjadi.**

**semua terasa begitu indah dan sempurna sampai ke relung hati terdalam..**

**Anko pikir, apapun yang terjadi nantinya akan sanggup mereka hadapi. apapun itu!**

**Anko tersenyum sedih "mungkin itu terlalu naif.."**

**Klek!**

**pintu kamar terbuka. **

**dilihatnya sesosok lelaki mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat elegan dan kontras di kulitnya yg sangat putih**

**Anko segera menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi yg memerah karna emosi sesaatnya. berusaha menampilkan ekpresi sebahagia mungkin untuk calon suaminya. pria yang akan mendampingi hingga akhir usianya..**

**"ada apa, cantik? kamu tampak tidak sehat.." tanya lelaki itu seraya mencium pipi kanan Anko diiringi senyum hangat kearah perempuan itu.**

**"ah? aku gak apa-apa kok. hehe. mungkin cuma agak tegang aja.." kilahnya. Anko berbohong.**

**"oh gitu.. baiklah. keluarlah kapan pun kamu siap, Anko. kami semua menunggu" ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Anko yang masih diam dan terduduk di depan meja riasnya.**

**Lagi-lagi, Anko menghela nafas. dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yg paling tepat untuk kebahagian keluarga nya dan nama baik Konoha.**

**lalu, dia tempatkan dimana kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri?**

_**Itu udah gak penting lagi**_**, batinnya. **

**Anko tersenyum sinis. gak ada lagi kamus bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri. sekarang ini, kebahagiaan orang lain menjadi prioritas Anko.**

**semua kebahagiaan wanita ini hilang seketika sejak saat itu..**

**saat dimana lelaki berambut silver yang sangat ia cintai begitu saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka untuk sebab yang sampai sekarang gak Anko tau..**

**"damn you, Kakashi.."**

**air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata Anko. **

**kali ini, air mata kesedihan membasahi kedua pipinya. membuat make up yg menghiasi wajahnya menjadi sedikit luntur**

**didalam hatinya, Anko masih terus berharap seseorang membawanya pergi jauh dari sini. dari tunangannya, dari keluarga nya, dan juga dari Konoha.. **

**berharap orang itu adalah Kakashi..**

* * *

setelah menetralisir perasaan masing-masing, Kakashi mengajak Anko untuk berjalan-jalan keluar desa.

Melepas penat. Menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa seakan tiada hari esok untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"where we gonna go, Kakashi?"

"somewhere only we know.." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum dan terus menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya

Anko tersenyum bahagia.

sekali lagi, betapa beruntungnya dia bisa berada disisi pria ini..

_"oh simple thing where have you gone_

_im getting old and i need something to rely on_

_so tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_im getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

_and if ou have a minute why dont we go_

_talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_this could be the end of everything_

_so why dont we go_

_somewhere only we know?" *_

**TAMAT**_  
_

_

* * *

_(*) one sweet love. by sarah brailles

* somewhere only we know. by keane

HEHE. gimana tamatnya? bikin penasaran ga??

hm, bisa sih kalo mau dilanjutin tapi.. itu semua tergantung pwmbaca. masih pengen apa ga..

makasih ya udah mau baca fic gue yg ini walopun agak nista heheh

oya, gue bikin fic baru loh. ditunggu yaa!

:D


	19. author's apology

Ehm.

Pertama-tama saya akan meminta maaf kepada dear readers yang baik hati yang sudah membaca fic saya.

Maaf yaaa..

Saya bikin endingnya kaya gini. Sebenernya ini belum mau di bikin tamat.

Saya negbuat ini tamat dengan pertimbangan yang , jatwal kuliah g padet dan saya yg selalu pulang malem.

Kedua,weekend saya gak bisa di gunain untuk bikin fic atau kegiatan santai lainnya karna setiap weekend saya selalu ngerjain pr yg betumpuk untuk m8nggu depannya.

Jadi yaaa.. saya tamatin deh fic nya dengan ending g menggantung.

SAA AKAN MEMBUAT SEKUEL NYA KOK! SAYA JANJI!

Hehhe. Apa itu melegakan anda?

Tapi saya baru bisa buat bulan juni sih.. dan mungkin gak bisa sering-sering update soalnya saya bakalan ambil SP.

Oke, akhir kata, sya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH utuk membaca dan MAAF untuk endingnya.

XOXO ,

chocorange


End file.
